


The story of our lives

by MOW_82



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No praimfaya, Not that bullshit of going to another planet, There is a lot of history on Earth to tell a good story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: The 100 landed near Mont Weather, but things happen in a different way in the first days.They found allies and formed alliances.But things are not as clear as they first thought.This is my canon rewrite, the one I always want to write.





	1. Welcome to earth

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hello fandom people, welcome to my last fic.
> 
> In this universe, the nuclear apocalipsis happened more than 300 years ago.  
> Because for me 100 years isn't enough time to create new civilizations, Language and other stuff that in the TV series are for granted.
> 
> First chapters are about establishing characters but soon things will be full of action and intrigues as usual.
> 
> If you are familiar with my work, you know I'm all about a good plot, but we will also have action sequences, angst and fluff,
> 
> And of course, I will make Clexa the epicenter of this story.
> 
> The story is completely outline, it will be long but I'm not sure how many chapters will be.  
>   
> The people who have read me before know that once I start a story, I won't stop until is finished, so stick around for a while.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**The story of our lives**

 

 

 

_“Life is short, and it is up to you to make it sweet.”_  
_—Sarah Louise Delany_

This is the story of Clarke and Lexa, and how did they find their place in life.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
  
  
  
The 100 landed near Mount Weather, but not as close as they had planned. The first impression upon arriving on earth was something they had never expected.

 

The fact that they could breathe and there was wildlife was something totally unexpected. The trees were green and beautiful just like in the books, and there was water and a lot of things that they never thought. Everything seemed to be under control until they realized that they were not as close to Mount Weather as they first thought.

 

They planned to head towards the mountain but the weather and the terrain didn’t let them advance much, so they preferred to group and form a camp.

 

During the first days they tried to survive and get organized to get to the mountain, but things got complicated.

 

First it was Bellamy and his little rebellion along with Murphy, Miller and Atom who prevented a trip to the mountain and began to remove the bracelets. Then after only three days of having landed Octavia was lost, after arguing with her brother she left the camp and they never heard from her again.

 

All this only complicated the relationship between the delinquents, Clarke and Wells tried to talk and reason with most of them but their efforts were useless, the division between all was too big. Two groups were formed, one led by Bellamy and the other led by Clarke and Wells.

 

But after the disappearance of his sister, Bellamy went into a state of anger in which he only thought about retaliating with anyone. But everything changed during the fourth night on earth when they were attacked by several people, although more than people they looked like monsters without reason who only thought about killing. It was a quick battle in which 10 delinquents were killed, including Dax and Finn.

 

Fortunately the next day Raven landed and brought good news, finally they would have a way to communicate with the ark and tell them they were fine, but before they could communicate with the ark Bellamy stole the radio and threw it into the river.

 

The radio was recovered when Clarke told them the truth, the ark was dying because the air was running out, and returning to earth was the only chance to live for all the people in the ark. All this information was the only way all of them decide to work together.

 

But during the fifth night things got worse, the criminals were again surrounded by men who looked like monsters, they fought with all they have but just when everything seemed lost several cans of red smoke were thrown at them and all lost consciousness.

 

A few days later they woke up in a strange place, a place with white walls and bright light, incredibly they were inside the mountain. To their surprise in Mount Weather were the survivors of human civilization, there they had formed a new society where they had lived and thrived for more than 300 years.

 

Inside the mountain were and infirmary, a school, a museum and so many more things. It is almost like a small town, where people live and work.

 

Little by little, the delinquents joined this society, and soon afterwards with Raven’s help, President Wallace was able to contact the ark and establish relations with Chancellor Jaha.

 

At first it wasn't easy, but little by little trust was built in both sides.

 

Today after more than four months the ark is finally ready to return to earth and the final details are being refined to ensure that everything will be fine. The main problem is that there are not enough ships for all the people in the ark, so it was decided that the ark would be separated into several stations and all would enter the earth with the hope that most people survive.

 

For their part, the delinquents formed a very close group within Mount Weather, where they see Clarke and Bellamy as the leaders. At this time the delinquents are living quietly and enjoying the comfort of the mountain, although not everything is what it seems and soon will reveal the true intentions and who are the real enemies.

 

Soon they will find out that not everything is what it seems and that life on earth is much more different of way they always believed.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

Clarke walks through the corridors of the mountain, as every morning she goes to eat with her friends. During the last four months the blonde has developed a great friendship with a small group of delinquents among which are, Wells, Bellamy, Raven, Monroe, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Murphy and Atom.

 

Honestly at first Clarke did not like either Bellamy, or Murphy, or Atom, but with the passage of time has begun to tolerate them and little by little they also became part of their friends, to form almost a family.

 

The first few weeks in the mountain were a bit complicated, memories of what had happened in the camp were still very recent and there were many open wounds. But little by little everyone realized that they had to remain united if they wanted to survive.

 

Mainly because at first Clarke didn't trust President Dante Wallace and much less his son Cage. But little by little the president gained the trust of the delinquents until he convinced them that his intentions were good.

 

The act that ended up convincing them of the good intentions of the mountain was when President Wallace pleaded for Bellamy’s life and he negotiated with Jaha so that Bellamy would not be judged for trying to assassinate him. Bellamy confessed that Commander Shumway was the one who gave him the weapon to kill Jaha.

 

Many things happened in Clarke's life during this time; she first learned that Wells was not the one who betrayed her father. If not it was her own mother who betrayed him and told Jaha the truth about Jake's plans to reveal the truth that the ark was running out of oxygen. After this revelation, the relationship between the blonde and Wells improved a lot and they became again the great friends that they once were.

 

Apart from that, life has gone by normally; at first Clarke served as a link between Mount Weather and the ark. But with the passing of the days her help was being less required. Even so, President Wallace keeps her informed of everything that is happening and what are the plans for the ark to re-enter the earth.

 

Of course Raven also tells her everything that is happening, the brunette has become little by little an essential piece in the plan for the landing of the ark. Raven along with Sinclair are the ones who devised the plan to return the ark to earth.

 

So now when Clarke finally arrives at the dining room, all her friends are already having breakfast and talking pleasantly.

 

"Look who finally decided to join us, good morning princess." Murphy greets her while eating a piece of bread.

 

"Shut up Murphy, what happens is that before coming to breakfast I went to talk to the president. Apparently everything is ready for the ark to return to earth. "

 

Everyone looks at her amazed and Wells says, "That's great news."

 

Clarke nods as she sits next to Raven and continues, "That's right, if everything goes according to plan in a little over two weeks the ark will be on the ground." The blonde takes some bread and serves a glass of milk, but when observing her friends she realizes that someone is missing, "Where is Jasper?"

 

"Where do you think he is? With his girlfriend the nurse, I think her name is Maya. "Monty answers a little jealous.

 

Smiling Miller also contributes, "Our friend Jasper didn’t waste time, he got a girl."

 

"That girl is beautiful, I can't believe she even looked at Jasper," Murphy says in an almost annoyed tone.

 

Taking advantage of the situation Clarke tells him in a condescending tone, "What's up John? Nobody has noticed you yet. "

 

Listening to the blonde everyone laughs, and Murphy just looks down and takes another piece of bread.

 

While still laughing, Bellamy continues mocking a bit of Murphy, "You see Murphy, that's what you get for getting involved with the princess."

 

Clarke frowns and replies, "Don’t think you have a free pass to make fun of me."

 

Still laughing, the delinquents continue to eat and enjoy breakfast until a guard approaches them.

 

"Ms. Raven, President Wallace wants to see you in an hour in his office."

 

This takes everyone by surprise at the table, immediately Raven responds, "Of course soldier, you can tell the President that I'll be there."

 

The guard smiles and replies, "Don’t call me a soldier, you can call me Emerson."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

By noon Clarke and the others are in the room assigned to them inside the mountain. It's a big room full of bunk beds where everyone sleeps.

 

There really is not much to do on the mountain during the day; some take the opportunity to read a book, others exercise and others prefer to just sleep.

 

At first Clarke wanted the president to let them go outdoors since they are resistant to radiation. But the president refused for several reasons, first he told them it was very dangerous to go outside because people who survived became a kind of monsters due to radiation, and the other reason was that once they were outside had to go through a cleaning process before reintegrating in the mountain as they could contaminate the sterile environment that is maintained in the facilities.

 

After listening to the reasons that President Wallace gave her, the blonde gave up and never touched on the subject again, still yearns for the day when she can see the sun's rays again and feel the smell of nature in its entire splendor.

 

"I’m back guys." Raven enters and sits on one of the bunk beds.

 

"And what did the president want?" Clarke asks, while Bellamy, Monty, Harper and the others approach to listen to Raven.

 

"Well, our dear president wants me to return to the drop ship."

 

"What?!"

 

Everyone is surprised to hear Raven's revelation.

 

"Wait, and why do they want to go to the ship?" Bellamy asks curiously.

 

"It's complicated; apparently they want to recover the remaining fuel from the ship. But since nobody here knows exactly how a ship works, they decided that I should go with them. "

 

"But why do they want the fuel?" Now it's Wells who asks.

 

"They didn’t want to tell me, I thought of some possibilities, although I really don’t know how they intend to use it."

 

Clarke, who listened intently to everything Raven had to say, stands up and says quite seriously, "They're crazy if they think we'll let you go alone to the ship."

 

"I will not go alone; I will be accompanied by several Mount Weather guards."

 

But Clarke insists, "Even so, they don’t know the terrain well and those damn anti-radiation suits let them see nothing."

 

"Clarke is right; we cannot let you go alone." Bellamy lowers his gaze and says quietly, "We've already lost a lot of people."  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks through the mountain corridors determined to talk to President Wallace. Since in no way she will let Raven go alone only with the guards to the drop ship.

 

Clarke is one of the few people who have direct contact with the president, so she hopes to talk to him without problems.

 

When she gets to the President’s office she can see how two people are with him, apparently inside the office are Cage and Dr. Tsing.

 

There's something about the president's son that causes Clarke distrust, it's like he's hiding something. But until now the blonde has not been able to decipher what it is. As for Dr. Tsing, she has hardly spoken to her, but she doesn’t inspire much confidence either.

 

Just as Clarke is about to knock on the door, Cage and Tsing leave the office.

 

"Hello Clarke," Cage says smiling a little, "What a surprise to see you here!"

 

"Hi Cage," Clarke greeted him coldly. "Hello doctor Tsing."

 

Dr. Tsing just nods and says, "Hi," then leaves, leaving them alone.

 

"Clarke, I'm still waiting for you to accept my invitation to know my work, believe me you will be interested."

 

"I've been very busy," the blonde responds shrugging her shoulders a little, "Maybe another time." At this point Clarke would wish for someone to rescue her from this awkward situation.

 

For her fortune the president's voice is heard from inside the office, "Clarke, welcome."

 

"See you Cage." Clarke quickly enters the office a little relieve of not having to continue talking to Cage.

 

"You can sit down Clarke, to what I owe the honor of your visit?"

 

"I've come to see you because I found out that Raven will go to the drop ship accompanied by your guards."

 

The president nods, "That's right, I asked her to please join us since she is the expert in this kind of thing. And we need it to be able to extract the fuel from the ship. "

 

"I don’t want her to go alone," Clarke says sharply.

 

"She will not be alone; Captain Emerson will go with her along with a group of highly trained guards.

 

"I don’t mean that, is that... you don’t know the terrain and you depend on the oxygen of the suits to survive."

 

The president leans forward a bit and says, "What do you propose?"

 

"I would like Bellamy and me to accompany you to visit the drop ship."

 

The president is left thinking; he brings his hand to his chin, "Would that be your only request for Raven to accompany us?"

 

Clarke nods and says, "That's right, that would be my only request."

 

President Wallace seems to think about it for a few seconds, then smiles and says, "Okay, you and Bellamy can come with Raven and my guards."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Convincing President Wallace was much easier than Clarke thought it would be, so at this moment the blonde is really excited as she will finally be able to go outside again and feel the breeze of the air and the rays of the sun in her face.

 

Clarke walks with a smile on her face back to her room.

 

"Why so happy Clarke?"

 

The blonde is surprised a little "Hi Jasper," in that moment she realizes that Maya also accompanies him, "Hi Maya."

 

"I have never seen someone to leave so happy from the president's office." Maya smiles as she says this.

 

"Well, what happens is that tomorrow I can finally go outside the mountain with Raven and Bellamy."

 

Immediately Jasper frowns, "Get out of the mountain?"

 

"That's correct; we'll go to the drop ship along with some guards."

 

"And why didn’t anyone tell me anything about that?" Jasper pretends to be angry.

 

The blonde tries to annoy Jasper by saying, "What happens dear Jasper, is that apparently you have other interests that keep you busy."

 

Listening to this Maya blushes and Jasper does everything possible to hide it, "Is not that ... it is just I ---" He stutters as he try to explain.

 

Clarke cannot help but laugh, "Do not worry, I understand you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke didn’t take long to tell the news to Raven and Bellamy, she is really excited to return to the drop ship after more than four months. Bellamy and Raven didn’t hesitate to show their enthusiasm for leaving the mountain even for a few hours.

 

So definitely the blonde cannot sleep today thinking that tomorrow morning can finally breathe fresh air.

 

Clarke though about what she can carry, she prepared a small bag full with a first aid kid and a few important things, at least if something bad happens she will be prepared.

~~~***~~~

The next morning everyone awoke with enough enthusiasm ready to leave the mountain. Clarke, Bellamy and Raven arrived early at the checkpoint at the entrance to the mountain.

 

In the place were already Captain Emerson and a group of guards putting on the anti-radiation suits.

 

Immediately Emerson approached them and began to explain, "Listen, I don’t want problems. As long as you do what I tell you to do, you will be fine. Remember that out there is full of dangers, and I don’t mean only those damn monsters that were once human, but there are also wild mutated animals and many other dangers. "

 

Everyone nods and Bellamy watches as the guards prepare their weapons so he asks, "Won't we carry weapons?"

 

Emerson sees him and with a condescending voice he replies, "You are crazy boy, you will not carry weapons."

 

"Hey! and what if something bad happens?" Clarke protests, "We'll need something to defend ourselves."

 

Emerson walks to where a cabinet is, opens a drawer and pulls something out of there, "Here, these are shock batons, it's not much but if some wild animal attacks you, you can at least chase them away."

 

Everyone takes a shock baton and Raven says, "At least they gave us something to defend us."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The feeling of the rays of the sun again in her face is something indescribable for Clarke, when leaving the mountain the blonde stops a second to appreciate how beautiful it is outside the mountain. She looks around hypnotized by the blue of the sky.

 

But Emerson's voice breaks the charm, "Let's walk, I don't want you to fall behind."

 

Clarke, Bellamy and Raven walk behind the group of soldiers admiring the nature around them.

 

"You know," Bellamy starts the conversation as they walk through the forest, "I really don’t understand why they want the fuel from the drop ship, what good can it do them?"

 

"I don’t know, I was also thinking about it" Clarke responds a bit thoughtfully, "I don’t think anything that exists on the mountain uses that kind of fuel, a lot of things use solar energy."

 

"They didn’t exactly tell me what they wanted," Raven also chimes in the conversation, "But I think it can be for two things, the fuel can be used to try to distill it and use it in some kind of generator or it can also be a powerful explosive."

 

Suddenly Emerson makes a sign and everyone stops and keeps silent.

 

Clarke watches as the guards look around, pointing their guns, but it seems that there is no one and everything was a false alarm. Emerson makes a new signal and everyone starts walking again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is not sure why she thought it would be a good idea to go out with a group of guards to walk through the woods. The truth is that the road to the ship has been the opposite to good, every ten minutes Emerson makes a sign and everyone stops and begins to look around and point their rifles, it is almost as if they were expecting an attack or something similar.

 

Clarke finally feels calm when she sees the ship after leaving a clearing of the forest, the soldiers approach and they inspect the place to make sure that there is no danger, but everything seems to be well.

 

After making sure there is no danger, Clarke and the others can finally approach the drop ship.

 

As they walk through what used to be their camp, they can still see the traces of the last battle they fought against the men who inhabit the land. They can see some of the barricades they used to protect themselves as well as the guard posts that Bellamy and the others built.

 

"It seems like it was yesterday when we had to fight for our lives in this place," Bellamy says as they walk closer to the ship.

 

Clarke responds by looking around, "I don’t know what we would have done if Mount Weather had not saved us, we would probably be dead." And honestly Clarke thinks they would have died in a few days, because the food was running short and the men attacking them looked like beasts more than humans.

 

"Hey captain!" Raven speaks to Emerson, "I need your help, please bring the containers in which we are going to take the fuel."

 

"What is the trick Rae? Why couldn’t they extract the fuel from the ship? "Clarke asks in a low voice.

 

Raven takes out a strange tool from her backpack and replies, "Because of this, only the mechanics on board the ark have this special key to open the special compartments of the ships where the fuel is stored."

 

While smiling Clarke responds, "Oh, now I understand."

 

Raven gets under the ship and everyone waits for her directions, until at last she says, "Guys, give me a hose to connect to the fuel tank outlet."

 

One of the soldiers offers to do it while another one prepares the first container.

 

Clarke walks away a bit to let them work while observing how much vegetation has grown around the ship in these four months. It is so beautiful this place that the blonde would have loved to live here, of course without all the dangers that surround them.

 

Raven’s voice is heard from under the ship, "Wait, apparently the pipeline was blocked. Give me a couple of minutes to fix it. "

 

The soldiers take a relaxed attitude and some sit on the rocks to rest. Clarke takes advantage of and she sits in a log to rest a little too.

 

But suddenly out of nowhere a great roar is heard, immediately everyone gets on alert and the soldiers raise their weapons.

 

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asks.

 

Then again another great roar is heard but now much closer.

 

"Stay alert!" Emerson shouts with all his might.

 

For a few seconds nothing is heard, absolutely nothing, not even the sound of the birds is heard and everything remains in a tense calm.

 

Emerson raises his hand as he says, "I think we're fine, whatever it was I think it's already gone, I think we can ---"

 

But at that moment a huge gorilla falls from a tree and begins to attack the soldiers, who immediately react by trying to shoot, but the gorilla is very large and fast.

 

Quickly, the gorilla attacks several soldiers and Clarke observes with horror as the gorilla throws a soldier against a tree who dies immediately.

 

Some guards start shooting but the gorilla is too fast.

 

"Clarke, Clarke!" The blonde listens to Bellamy's voice screaming at her, but both he and Raven are on the other side of what used to be the camp.

 

But the gorilla stops and turns to where Clarke and another guard stand, and in that moment the blonde knows that she has to run for her life. But before she can do anything, the guard starts running first.

 

But suddenly one of the soldiers shoots a smoke grenade and Emerson’s voice is heard, "Don’t shoot grenades, we are very close!"

 

Clarke takes advantage of this distraction to start running, the blonde runs like she has not since the day she arrived on earth. She tries to follow the same path as the soldier who ran first, she thinks that at least two people will be lost together.

 

Just as she is about to reach the soldier, the gorilla jumps in front of him and rips his anti-radiation suit.

 

The blonde observes how blisters begin to appear on the soldier's face as he begins to scream in pain.

 

That seems to scare the gorilla who throws him away, and now looks at Clarke fixedly.

 

_'No, now it's coming for me.'_

 

Without hesitation, the blonde starts to run once more, but listens as the gorilla approaches her and soon she is going to reach her.

 

While running the blonde comes out of a clearing in the forest but realizes that the road ends, she tries to stop only to see that in front of her there is a fall of more than fifteen feet towards a river.

 

Clarke tries not to fall, but at the last second she loses her balance and falls into the river just in time so that the gorilla cannot reach her.

 

But in the fall the blonde feels a strong blow to the head against a rock and loses consciousness just before hitting the water.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke feels how little by little she feels her legs and arms again, but she also feels a great pain in her head. This sensation reminds her when she was taken to the ark and they had to subdue her in order to take her away.

 

At first she thinks that she woke up in Mount Weather, but little by little she realizes that it is not like that. She perceives a scent of wood and herbs; it is a very peculiar smell that has only been perceived once, the day she arrived on earth.

 

She begins to open her eyes little by little; her blurred vision will become clear until she can distinguish where she are. It seems that she is in a wooden hut somewhere far from the mountain.

 

At first everything seems fine until she tries to move and realizes that she is tied to the bed. So suddenly a great fear runs through her body and she begins to breathe quickly.

 

She tries to break free, but feels a hand touching her shoulder. The blonde looks at her right and sees an elderly woman next to her.

 

The woman puts her hand to her mouth telling her to keep quiet, and says, _"eting ste okai."_

 

But Clarke doesn’t understand what she is saying; this woman speaks a strange language. But despite the fear she feels at this moment, she decides that it is better to cooperate and calm down, so the blonde agrees and tries not to move.

 

The old woman leaves the cabin and closes the door. Clarke is left alone observing her surroundings; there she can see pots and herbs on a table. She can also see some fruit and water.

 

On the other side of the cabin there are some skins hanging on a wall and what appears to be a great coat.

 

 _'Where am I?'_ Clarke tries to remember what happened, she remembers that they were attacked by a gorilla and that she tried to flee, then fell into a ravine and from there she doesn’t remember anything else.

 

While she is immersed in her thoughts she hears voices outside the cabin, apparently there are two or more women arguing. The blonde tries to hear what they are saying, but apparently they are speaking in another language, the same language in which the old woman spoke.

 

When it seems that the women finally agree, the door of the cabin opens and two women appear. The first is a tall woman with light brown hair, with prominent cheekbones and a look that Clarke could describe as if she wanted to kill her.

 

The second woman is very young; Clarke could say that she is almost a girl of no more than 12 years.

 

The older woman approaches her and says in a loud and threatening voice, _"chon gon yu?"_

 

But Clarke doesn’t understand and moves her head from side to side.

 

But the woman insists, _"Yu gon kom gon maunon?"_

 

Clarke again moved her head from side to side and says, "I'm sorry, I don’t understand you... I don’t speak your language."

 

The woman moves closer, pulls out a knife and sticks it to the side of Clarke's head, "Do not play with me girl, Who are you?"

 

Clarke is surprised to hear that the woman speaks English, and with a fearful voice responds, "I'm Clarke... my name is Clarke Griffin."

 

"Are you from the mountain?"

 

"The mountain?"

 

The woman hits the bed and says, "Yes, are you from the mountains?"

 

"You mean Mount Weather? Yes, I come from there."

 

The woman takes the knife she had previously nailed to the bed and looking at Clarke with hatred she says, "And that's why you will die."

 

Clarke shouts "No please!" She closes her eyes expecting the worst. But suddenly she doesn’t hear anything.

 

Slowly open her eyes and she can see the woman standing at the door talking to the other woman who is almost a girl. The woman sees her again and says, "You are lucky girl, you can still be valuable to us."

 

After saying that, the two women leave the cabin and the blonde is alone again. With tears in her eyes Clarke tries to understand what the hell is happening. _’Who are these people? How is it that there are survivors on earth?'_

 

The blonde tries to control herself and keep calm; there must be a way to escape from here. Surely President Wallace must already be looking for her. Surely Emerson and Bellamy organized a search party to find her.

 

So the blonde breathes slowly as she tries to remain calm.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After a couple of hours of waiting the blonde begins to despair, she is still tied to the bed but at this moment she is already hungry and thirsty and nobody seems to be coming to see her. It is as if they had forgotten about her, or maybe they are deciding what to do with her.

 

_'Maybe they'll let me die of hunger.'_

 

But just at that moment she again heard voices outside the cabin, but this time she heard a different voice. Apparently there is another woman arguing outside the cabin.

 

Clarke listens to the woman’s voice that threatening before, but now she is giving instructions. Then everything is silent for a few seconds until the door of the cabin opens once more.

 

Through the door of the cabin appears a young woman, with braided hair and a sword on her back. But seeing her approaching, Clarke seems to recognize her.

 

The woman approaches and smiling says, "Hello Clarke, I can't believe you're here."

 

"Octavia, it is you?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter, the next chapter will be ready the next week.
> 
> The first chapters are from Clarke's perspective, but soon we will have more pov.
> 
> By the way, I'm looking for a Beta,  
> Please leave me a comment if you want to help me mostly to edit the chapters.  
> Yo can try it for a couple of chapters and see how do you feel, no strings attached.  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	2. Life on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a strange place but she meets familiar faces.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke and the 100 lived in Mount Weather.  
> President Wallace made an alliance with the Arc to help them come to earth.  
> Clarke was lost in an incident after going to the Drop Ship.  
> Then she woke up in a strange place where she meet a familiar face.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
"Octavia, I cannot believe it's you!" Clarke cannot get over her astonishment, it's like she's seeing a ghost, "We all thought you were dead after you didn’t return to the camp that night."

 

Octavia approaches the bed where Clarke is moored, and begins to untie her, "Many things have happened since that day Clarke."

 

When Octavia finally finishes untying her, Clarke sits on the bed and Octavia sits in front of her on a small wooden stool.

 

"The day I fled the camp after fighting with my brother, I intended to return after a couple of hours. But I walked so far from the camp that I got lost. And then I was attacked by a couple of reapears. "

 

"Reapers?" Clarke asks.

 

"The men who attacked you in the camp, those who look like beasts."

 

"Oh them."

 

"Then I fell into a ravine and when they were about to attack me, Lincoln saved me."

 

"Lincoln? Who is he?"

 

Octavia smiles and responds, "He is a warrior in the service of Heda."

 

Clarke raises her hands and says a little frustrated, "Okay Octavia, you're giving me a lot of information but I don’t understand anything."

 

"Don’t worry, I'll explain everything. Where do you want me to start?"

 

Clarke thinks for a few seconds and decides to ask the most obvious, "Where are we?"

 

Octavia responds with a calm tone, "We are in a town called TonDc."

 

"Well, that's a beginning, but ... How is it that there are people living on earth? I mean, we thought that nobody was down here. "

 

"That's what they made you believe," Octavia leans forward a bit and says, "The truth is very much different than what you think."

 

"So, we are in a town and apparently there is a whole civilization that has survived all these years."

 

"Actually they are a coalition of twelve clans."

 

Clarke open her eyes wide shut and say almost shouting, “Twelve clans?!"

 

Octavia cannot help but smile when she sees the blonde's reaction, "That's right; there's a whole world out there."

 

"By the way," Clarke changes her tone a little and asks, "Who is the woman who came in a while ago? You know the one that almost killed me with a knife."

 

"Her name is Anya, she came to see you along with her _seken_ Tris."

 

" _Seken?_ " Another word that Clarke does not understand, "What language do they speak here?"

 

" _Seken_ means second, it is a term to refer to someone who is in training to be a warrior. And answering your other question, they speak a language called trigedasleng, it's a strange mixture between English and some other languages and dialects."

 

"I have too many questions O. But the most important thing is that I must return to Mount Weather to tell your brother that you are alive."

 

At that moment Octavia's gaze changes completely, "I cannot allow you to return, in fact they will not let you return to the mountain."

  


"Why can't I go back?" The blonde asks frowning.

 

"In Mount Weather they are not what they appear."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Octavia spoke with Clarke for about an hour, mainly about how the mountain kidnaps people who after a few days return but turned into almost a beast without reason. All this information was too much for Clarke who listened Octavia almost in disbelief.

 

But now Clarke is about to leave the cabin for the first time to talk to a woman named Indra who is apparently the head of this town.

 

Clarke still cannot believe what Octavia told her about Mount Weather, for the blonde it is impossible to think that the mountain is behind the so-called reapers. She cannot believe that someone like President Wallace is able to experiment with people.

 

But at the moment she is willing to listen to what this woman Indra wants to tell her.

 

The first thing Octavia said was that she had to change clothes; she insisted that Clarke could not walk around TonDc with that kind of clothes. So Clarke had to dress up like the grounders do.

 

When they finally leave the cabin, Clarke can see the woman named Anya and her _seken_ Tris waiting for her. But there is also another person, a tall, muscular, dark-skinned warrior.

 

But the blonde is surprised when she sees Octavia approach him, kiss him and say, "How are you? Did you have any problems on the reconnaissance trip? "

 

The man shakes his head and says, "We have no problems, everything was fine," then he sees Clarke and says, "Apparently they stopped looking for her."

 

Octavia also sees the blonde and says, "He is Lincoln."

 

"Hello Clarke, it's a pleasure to finally meet a friend of Octavia."

 

For a moment Clarke doesn’t know that how to respond, so she simply says, "Hi Lincoln."

 

But Anya interrupts them, "I think it is enough presentations, and it is time to go see Indra."

 

Clarke walks through the village watching the people who inhabit it; it is as if this town had been taken out of one of the old movies that she saw in the ark with her father. There is a small market, there are people cooking animals in the bonfires and children running through the streets, it is a whole society.

 

Seeing all this, the blonde smiles and remembers that she never thought that all this could exist on earth.

 

When they finally arrive in front of a large building right in the center of town, Anya stops and stares at her, "Octavia has insisted a lot that you are not dangerous and you can walk freely through the city, I hope you do not make her look bad. "

 

The door opens and Clarke slowly enters followed by Octavia and Lincoln until she reach a small room where there is a woman sitting in the back.

 

If Clarke thought that Anya looked frightening, it was because she had not met Indra. Indra is the most threatening person Clarke has ever known.

 

"Clarke, welcome TonDc." Indra greets her with a cold tone.

 

"Hello, nice to meet you."

 

"Octavia told me about you, she told me that you are one of the people who came from the sky with her."

 

"That's correct; we arrived together along several other people."

 

Indra looks closely at Clarke and says, "Are all those people are inside the mountain?"

 

Clarke nods and says, "Yes, we have lived there for four months."

 

Indra leans a little forward and says, "Octavia has told you what the mountain men do with our people?"

 

"Yes, although honestly I find it hard to believe it."

 

Indra’s gaze harden, "Do not worry Clarke; you will soon see the reality with your own eyes, the mountain men are ruthless and can kill without compassion."

 

There is an uncomfortable silence, until Indra says, "I have thought a lot about what I can do with you, but since you lived inside the mountain, you have very valuable information for us."

 

A shiver runs through Clarke's spine while she just nods.

 

"For now, I want you to know a little more about TonDc and see who we really are." Afterwards, Indra raises her voice and says, "Lincoln, Clarke will be under your protection, if something happens to her or if she escapes from here, you will pay with your life."

 

Lincoln nods and says, "Understood Indra."

 

Indra gets up and walks slowly until she is a few inches away from Clarke and with a threatening tone says, "I am giving you a chance girl, I hope you do not disappoint us. Soon we will talk to you so you can tell us everything you know about the mountain. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke was taken to the house shared by Octavia and Lincoln; she will live there while she is settled in TonDc. Even so all this is so strange, all these people live quietly in a rather austere way, and there is not a single trace of technology in the whole town.

 

Clarke is surprised to see that her belongings are in what will now be her bed, including the watch his father gave him, her small bag with the first-aid kit, as well as the shock stick they gave him in Mount Weather before leaving the last time. She doesn’t really know what she will do with that but at least she feels she has something to defend herself with.

 

During the night Clarke is having dinner together with Lincoln and Octavia, apparently Lincoln is not only a warrior or scout, he also knows how to cook very well.

 

The blonde looks at her plate and asks, "What is this?"

 

"Rabbit." Octavia answers.

 

During all the time she was in the mountain, Clarke ate only fruits and vegetables that were harvested in a greenhouse, but never tasted meat. In fact the only time she tasted meat was the second day after landing on earth, when they managed to hunt a wild boar, although it was really very little what she could eat.

 

"It's delicious!" The blonde cannot believe how delicious this rabbit is, the taste of cooked beef is something so unique that Clarke is almost without words.

 

"Thank you." Lincoln says while holding a glass of water.

 

Clarke looks at Octavia and says smiling, "Apparently he is a man of few words."

 

Octavia also smiles, and taking Lincoln's hand she responds, "And that's why I love him."

 

"But O. how did you get established so fast here? You're practically one of them already. "

 

Lowering her head slightly, Octavia responds, "It is not difficult when you have lived your whole life hidden under the floor of the ark. I never felt a member of the ark; it was not until I met the Triku people that I really felt part of something. "

 

Clarke says quietly, "That's what I thought of Mount Weather."

 

"But tell me Clarke, how's my brother?"

 

"He is very well O. In fact he was with me when we were attacked by that giant gorilla," And at that moment Clarke realizes she doesn’t know what happened to him and Raven. "But I do not know what happened to him, after running trying to flee from the gorilla I didn't see them again."

 

"He is fine," Lincoln chimes in the conversation, "He along with the other woman who did not wear suits and masks are fine, they returned along with the group of warriors who were accompanying them to the mountain."

 

"Did you see them?" The blonde asks in surprise.

 

"Yes, they tried to look for you for a few minutes, but they had several wounded and decided to return to the mountain."

 

Clarke hesitates about what to do, on the one hand she wants to return to the mountain and talk to her friends about everything outside the mountain. But on the other hand, she doesn’t know if everything she has been told is true, in reality there were many places in the mountain to which she had no access. She has always suspected that Cage and Dr. Tsing are involved in secret experiments, but he never thought it would be as macabre as the reapers.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next morning Clarke is taken to a place in the city that is known as the training grounds. There they apparently plan to teach her to fight or something like that.

 

Anya is in the center of a small circle made of dirt with a wooden sword in her hand.

 

"Then should I fight with her?" Clarke asks a little fearful.

 

"It's just a training exercise," Octavia responds while looking for a wooden sword for Clarke, "They want to know what your skills are, to see how much training you need."

 

"Training, I don’t want to learn to fight?"

 

But Octavia responds by handing her a practice sword, "Virtually everyone in the coalition knows how to fight, it's essential in their society."

 

As expected the training was a complete failure for Clarke, Anya threw her to the ground more than five times until the blonde said she could not take it anymore.

 

At this moment Anya is looking at her condescendingly, while Clarke tries to wipe the dirt off her clothes, "You are a useless Skaigirl, even my _seken_ Tris could beat you without any problems. At least Octavia knew how to defend herself but you have no idea how to hold a weapon."

 

"Hey!" Clarke raises her voice as she gets over her feet, "For your information I was training to be a doctor, not to be a soldier."

 

Anya raises an eyebrow, "Doctor?"

 

Octavia responds quickly, "It's something similar to a healer; Clarke's mother was the chief healer of the ark."

 

"Interesting," Anya's eyes change as she listens to Octavia, "So you were training to be a healer, maybe it is better that you present yourself with Tekma tomorrow, she's TonDc's healer in chief." Finally Anya ends by saying, "Maybe after all, you could be useful to the coalition."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After the beating she received, what Clarke most wants at this moment is to take a shower; at this moment she feels that she has dirt all over her clothes and her hair is completely dirty.

 

So Octavia decided to take her for a bath, but the blonde got a big surprise when she realized where she would have to take a bath.

 

"In the river? Are we going to bathe in the river? "

 

Octavia nods and smiles when she sees Clarke's reaction, " Where do you think the people of TonDc were bathing? There are no pipes or drainage here. "

 

Clarke had not thought of that little detail, even in Mount Weather there were showers with hot water to bathe in, "I don’t know, it's just that I've never bathed in the open air."

 

"Look around you; you're not the only one going to bathe in the river."

 

Clarke observes and can see how there are several people taking a bath in the river, most of them are women and children.

 

Octavia tries to reassure her by saying, "That's why I chose to come at this time of the day, usually the women and children bathe in the morning while the warriors do it in the afternoon."

 

Clarke is hesitating; she doesn’t know what to do. But by the time she wants to react, Octavia is already taking off her clothes to get into the river, and the blonde is speechless.

 

Seeing how Clarke is practically frozen, Octavia says smiling, "If you feel ashamed, you can enter to the river in your underwear."

 

And that is precisely what the blonde decides to do, she begins to take off her pants and jacket until she is alone in her underwear. Slowly she gets into the river and trembles a little when she feels the coldness of the water.

 

Feeling the water touching her whole body is something that the blonde had never experience, on the Ark they usually had fast showers every three days and in Mount Weather she could take a little longer but still it was nothing like bathing in a river.

 

While the two bathe in the river Clarke decides that it is a good time to learn a little more about the culture of grounders, so he decides to ask, "You told me there are twelve clans, but who is in charge of everything? There must be a leader, someone like a president."

 

"The person who is the leader of the twelve clans is Heda,"

 

"Heda? You already told me that word. "

 

" _Heda_ , means commander,"

 

"Oh," The blonde tries to imagine what that commander will be like; she thinks he's probably a tough guy with a long beard and several scars, "Do you know the commander?"

 

"I saw her only once; soon after arriving at TonDc she came to meet me."

 

"She? The commander is a woman?"

 

Octavia smiles while washing her hair and says, "I'm sure you'll be surprised when you meet her."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

No doubt the experience of bathing in the river was very revealing to Clarke, even though she decided not to take off her underwear, the simple act of bathing with so many people in the open air was a unique experience.

 

But while walking through TonDc the blonde thinks about how different the grounder culture is from that of Mount Weather. In the mountains, people always seem to be repressed, as if their lives were completely controlled, while in TonDc children run free on the streets and people really enjoy life.

 

The blonde stops at the market and observes several things that a saleswoman has in her stand. In the stand there are several necklaces and bracelets made of precious rocks, small shells and even some bones of small animals.

 

Clarke wants to talk to the seller to negotiate, but it is impossible to understand with her. Apparently the seller does not speak English.

 

After trying for several minutes Clarke seems to give up, until a little girl comes to her and says, "Do you like that bracelet?"

 

"Yes, but I don’t know how to pay it."

 

"Do not worry, let me talk to my mother," Apparently the girl is the seller's daughter.

 

After a few seconds, the girl turns and says to Clarke, "Here is it, we will give it to you."

 

Clarke takes the bracelet between her hands and says, "Really?"

 

The girl nods and says, "My mother says you are the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, and she gives you that bracelet with pleasure."

 

Clarke smiles and blushes a little, "Thank you very much."

 

Then she continues walking smiling and thinking, _'Life on earth is better than I thought.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning, Clarke is ready to do something new. She will probably have to go to meet the village healer, although she knows that she will soon have to answer questions about what life inside the mountain is like.

 

Octavia left early in the morning to train, so the blonde thinks about going out and walking around the town a bit. But just outside the house she hears a lot of noise and people gathering in the street.

 

She goes outside the house and in the distance she can see Octavia and decide to go where she is, "O. what's happening? Why all the fuss? "

 

"It seems that Heda has come to TonDc."

 

Clarke is surprised a bit, but at the same time she is excited. “What is she doing her?”

 

“I don’t know, the last time she came her she spent only one night in town.”

 

Just as Clarke is about to ask Octavia something else, she hears Anya's voice behind her.

 

"Skaigirl, Heda wants to see you in an hour."

 

"What?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

At this time Clarke is located just in front of the entrance of the Heda tent, guarding the entrance there are two tall warriors with large beards.

 

Clarke is standing behind Anya, waiting for permission to enter the tent. The blonde would wish that Octavia or at least Lincoln were with her but neither of them was required for this meeting.

 

"Skaigirl, in a moment we are going to enter but I must warn you," Anya turns to see her and says looking her in the eye, "Heda is not as understanding as I am, so you better not disrespect her."

 

Taking into account her previous experiences when she met Anya and Indra, at this moment Clarke is quite nervous. So he nods and says "Understood."

 

The curtains at the entrance of the tent open and Anya enters first followed by Clarke.

 

The place is full of cinnamon-scented candles apparently, an aroma that Clarke had not experienced in a long time.

 

Anya walks until she reaches a throne and with a knee on the floor says, "Heda, I brought Clarke just as you asked."

 

But nothing had prepared Clarke for what was waiting for her. Clarke expected the commander to be an older woman than Indra, maybe with graying hair and many scars, but in front of her is a beautiful young woman with dark-brown hair and beautiful green eyes, with paint around her eyes, and with a beautiful hairstyle full of intricate braids.

 

Anya makes a signal for Clarke to approach, the blonde takes a moment to understand, but then rushes to face Heda.

 

Holding a knife in her hands, the commander looks at Clarke and tells her, "You are the one who fell from the sky and escaped from the mountain."

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow and responds, "And you the one who commands all of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Octavia is alive and lives in TonDc con Lincoln,  
> Anya is as ruthless as you all expected, and so is Indra,  
> And Lexa come into play, but things between her and Clarke are still far from happen, there is still a long way to walk between those two.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, an by the way I'm still looking for a beta reader.  
>   
>   
> 


	3. The commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally meet.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke woke up in TonDc, to find out there are people living on earth.  
> Octavia was living with Lincoln there.  
> Clarke also met Anya and Indra.  
>   
>   
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
At this precise moment Clarke wished she had thought better of her first words in front of the commander. But she couldn’t resist the urge to antagonize the commander a little.

 

"I have heard a lot of things about you Klark," while Lexa continues playing with the knife in her hands, she asks, "But I cannot believe you have escaped from the mountain, how did you do it?"

 

"First of all, I didn't escape from the mountain," The blonde replies with a loud voice, "I actually had an accident and ended up unconscious in the river and woke up here."

 

“An accident,” Lexa seems to doubt Clarke words, but she continues, "And what do you think of us so far?" Lexa asks curiously.

 

"I'm really surprised; I didn’t believe that a civilization like yours existed on earth."

 

Clarke expected something different from this meeting; the commander is the opposite of what she had thought.

 

"Klark, I guess Anya and Indra have already told you what the mountain has been doing to us for generations."

 

The blonde nods, "Yes, but it's very hard for me to believe it. I know the people who live in the mountain and they are not capable of something like that... "

 

Lexa plunge the knife to one side of the throne and says, "The Mountain has been our greatest enemy since the first days of the coalition. For decades they have captured our men and women, have left orphaned children and families destroyed. And those who for some reason return, now they are bloodthirsty monsters... they are beasts more than people. "

 

"But commander I never saw ---"

 

Lexa quickly rises from the throne, approaches Clarke and with threatening voice says, "You doubt my words Klark!"

 

Clarke shakes her head, "No, It's not that."

 

"You must learn not to doubt my words Klark." Stopping a few inches from the blonde, Lexa continues, "For years we fought an impossible war to win against the mountain, but today we have the opportunity to know what the mountain is like inside and know their weaknesses."

 

Clarke feels chills, there is a lot of information that she could give them about the mountain but she is not sure if she should do it. But not only that, the ark is about to fall to earth and that would complicate things even more.

 

"Commander, my friends are also in the mountain. They are already part of the society that lives there. I cannot just tell you everything and sit as I watch how you attack them."

 

Lexa stares at the blonde, and says with a soft tone, "Believe me, I appreciate loyalty to your friends, and that is why before you tell us what you know about the mountain, I want you first to learn about us. I want you to live with the people of TonDc and understand why we must defeat the mountain. "

 

Clarke calms down a bit and replies, "Thank you commander."

 

Lexa turns around and sits back on the throne, "Anya told me that you were a healer apprentice."

 

The blonde nods, "Yes."

 

"Later today I want you to meet with Tekma just as Anya told you. I want you to teach her what you know and also learn about what she knows. "

 

"Of course Commander."

 

"And klark," Lexa changes the tone of her voice a bit; "We really need your help, for the first time in more than three hundred years we may have an advantage over the mountain."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting with the commander was very different from what Clarke thought, in fact she is very different from the mental image that Clarke had of her. She was expecting a much older woman but no someone as young as her.

 

While walking towards where the healers are, the blonde thinks she doesn’t know the commander’s name. In other words, she must have a name; Heda must be like a title or something like that.

 

When Clarke finally reaches what could only be described as the village infirmary, she can see a large cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. And several warriors entering and leaving through the main gate.

 

_'I guess here it is.'_

 

The blonde enters the door and can see several warriors lying on beds and several women that Clarke could only describe as nurses. Clarke hesitates a little and decides to approach one of them.

 

Clarke goes to where a young healer is, and asks, "Excuse me, could you tell me who Tekma is?"

 

"Who are you?" The young healer asks a little surprised after knowing that Clarke speaks to her in gonadasleng.

 

"I'm Clarke; Heda sent me with Tekma to learn a little about the medicine you use in here."

 

But suddenly the blonde listens to a voice behind her, "Hello Clarke."

 

Clarke turns surprised and can see an old woman standing behind her, seeing her instantly recognizes her as the woman who was taking care of her when she woke up for the first time in TonDc, "You are the woman who was taking care of me."

 

"Yes, my name is Tekma."

 

"Oh, hello Tekma... but why didn’t you speak to me in English when we met?"

 

Tekma smiles and replies, "I still did not know if I could trust you." Then Tekma slowly walks to the back of the cabin and says, "Follow me Clarke."

 

Tekma sits in a chair in front of a wooden table, and Clarke sits in front of her. The blonde looks around and can see a lot of jars and small recipients fill with herbs and ointments, this must be like the infirmary storage room.

 

The place is indeed what Clarke would have expected of an old world infirmary, it seems incredible that this people have managed to create something as complex as this place.

 

Finally Tekma tells her, "Anya told me you were a healer’s apprentice."

 

Clarke nods and responds, "Where I come from, my mother is something similar to what you are here. She is the leader of the healers. "

 

"I guess it is from her that you learned everything you know about medicine."

 

"Yes, my mother used to take me in the afternoon to help her care for the sick and injured. I learned a lot from her.” The blonde thinks for a moment about her mother, what she could be doing at this moment? _'Maybe she is helping to prepare the landing of the ark on earth.'_

 

"Then I guess you know the basics."

 

Clarke nods once again, “Yes, I had to attend to injured people and help them with their medications, but I guess your methods are very different."

 

Tekma smiles and says, "Do not worry; I will help you learn about our methods."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the afternoon Tekma begins to explain a little about the different herbs and their uses, as well as the most common injuries that they attend at the infirmary.

 

Actually Tekma is very patient and answers all of Clarke's doubts with a smile on her face. Seeing her explain every detail, Clarke can see why Tekma is the leader of the healers. Not only because of her age but because she is really committed and enjoys what she does.

 

One of the things that surprised Clarke the most is that Tekma has many parchments with drawings and descriptions of various medicinal plants. It is a small medical encyclopedia that is undoubtedly of great value.

 

While the blonde observes the drawings she asks, "Tell me Tekma, who made the drawings?"

 

"When I need a new drawing or description, I ask Lexa to please order the Polis draftsman to make me a new parchment."

 

"Lexa?"

 

"I am sorry; you do not know her name right?" Tekma smiles and says, "Lexa is Heda’s name."

 

"So you know her name but ..." A doubt takes hold of Clarke, "Why do you call her Lexa? You're the first person I hear calling her by name."

 

While continuing to fit some jars and containers Tekma responds, "I have known Lexa since she was a little girl and ran through the streets of TonDc, long before she was even considered to become Heda."

 

"Oh" Immediately the blonde asks, "But she's very young, I cannot believe she's the leader of the coalition. How old is she?"

 

"The only thing I can tell you is that to be a great leader you do not need to be old, you only need to know the needs of your people and be willing to sacrifice for them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Today was very helpful for Clarke; she learned many things about the grounder culture as well as their medicine. Tekma is a very wise woman and willing to transmit her knowledge, no doubt that's why she is the village's healer leader.

 

While the blonde walks back to Octavia and Lincoln’s house she observes a lot of hustle and bustle around the training grounds, she decides to get closer to see what's going on.

 

Clarke makes her way between the warriors and the people who are watching until she is almost in the front row.

 

When she can finally have a clear vision of what is happening she can see Lexa fighting with a warrior. But he is not any warrior; he is a man of almost 6.5 feet tall and very muscular, he is so tall that Lexa looks so small next to him.

 

At first Clarke thought it was a pretty uneven fight, but soon she realizes that it is not like that. Lexa manages to avoid each of the warrior's attacks and then attacks until she knocks him down and places her sword in the warrior's throat.

 

The crowd applauds and begins the chants of "Heda, Heda, Heda!"

 

Clarke observes how the warrior on the ground accepts his defeat; Lexa gives him his hand and helps him to stand up. Apparently all this is a kind of exhibition or training.

 

"Surprising isn't it?"

 

Clarke looks at her right and sees Octavia standing to her side, and replies, "Yes, I cannot believe how easy it was for her to defeat that big man."

 

"Honestly, it's the first time I've seen her fight," Octavia comments in a low voice, "but I've already heard stories of how good she is at fighting."

 

"Is he the first warrior she faces?" The blonde asks curiously.

 

"No, it's the fourth she defeated in only half an hour."

 

"Wow, I never thought she would be able to fight like that."

 

And a strange feeling arises in Clarke, when she met the commander; she never imagined that she would be able to fight like that. The blonde cannot believe how a woman so beautiful and delicate, can also be a warrior so strong and skilled.

 

Maybe what Tekma told her is true, Lexa is much more than she seems.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Clarke went to the infirmary once again, this time Tekma promised her to let her do more things, for example to care for the sick and to help the injured. So the blonde is really excited.

 

For Clarke it is amazing how these people are able to cure the sick using only plants and organic remedies. Undoubtedly, the immune systems of these people have evolved differently than those of mountain people; the blonde thinks that this is due to prolonged exposure to high levels of radiation in the last 300 years. Evolution really helped this people to develop and advance immune system, similar to the one the people of the ark developed.

 

One of the things that Clarke realized is that the Grounders heal much faster; and this is an advantage over the mountain people.

 

During the morning Clarke take care of some wounded man, a child who got hit on the head and a girl who suffered a cut on the arm.

 

But suddenly there is great commotions in the infirmary, through the door appear a couple of warriors carrying a pregnant woman screaming for help.

 

Immediately Tekma approaches them and orders them to place her on one of the empty beds.

 

Clarke observes how several healers come to help while the blonde keeps watching everything without intervening, the situation seems complicated and everyone is looking at the scene.

 

The blonde observes how Tekma approaches the woman and asks her some things in Trigedasleng, apparently the woman is already about to give birth because of the strong pains she has. 

 

Tekma approaches the woman’s legs and gets in position to receive the baby, but something happens, it is as if Tekma observed something that she doesn’t like since she speaks to another healer and the two begin to debate. These are moments of great tension in the infirmary, all this happens while the woman who is about to give birth continues screaming in pain because of the contractions.

 

Clarke cannot take it anymore and she approaches to ask one of the younger healers what is going on, "What's wrong? Why don’t you help her? "

 

The healer responds in a low voice, "Apparently the baby comes in the wrong way; its legs are where its head should be to receive it." The young healer responds worriedly.

 

"And what are they going to do?"

 

The young healer looks down and responds, "We will just wait, we can only hope that the baby move to be able to be born and maybe we will try to accommodate him inside the mother’s womb but it does not always work, because if we try to take the baby out he could die instantly and so the mother"

 

"Is that all?" Clarke asks a little surprised, "But that woman and her baby can die at any moment."

 

The healer just nods and moves away.

 

But Clarke thinks quickly, _'What would my mother do in this case? --- A C-section.'_

 

No doubt a C-section would be the solution, but Clarke has never performed something like that, she has seen her mother do it many times but it is different. Apart is not the same to perform in the infirmary of the ark to do it in this place, there could be many complications for which she is not prepared.

 

But upon hearing the screams of the woman about to give birth, all doubts dissipate from the Clarke’s mind who approaches Tekma and says, "Tekma, I know a way in which we can save the child and the mother."

 

Tekma sees her, and with a curious look asks, "What do you say?"

 

"Do you remember that I told you that my mom was the leader of the healers from where I come from? She showed me a way in how we can help this woman. "Of course Clarke omits the small detail that she has never really done it, but with a steady voice she says, "We have to perform a C-section."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Explaining to Tekma and the other healers the process of C-section was a bit complex for Clarke. Apparently it is a strange concept for the grounders; they cannot believe that by opening the mother's belly the baby could be taken out alive.

 

But once Clarke managed to convince them and that the mother herself gave her consent, Clarke steeled herself and began the surgery.

 

Before the astonished gaze of everyone present, the blonde manages to successfully perform the C-section and carry the baby in her arms. The mother was given a powerful medicinal herb to inhibit the pain so she could withstand the surgery.

 

Luckily Clarke had some healing things with her, among them a needle and strand, and with Tekma’s help, Clarke sewed the wound in the mother's womb and applied a medicinal ointment to avoid infection.

 

To all present this all seemed like a miracle; no one had ever been able to perform such a feat.

 

In the end, when the mother and child were well, Clarke got up and went to a small tub with water to wash all the blood from his hands.

 

Just when Clarke was finishing washing her hands, Tekma approached her and placing a hand on her shoulder says, "Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"She saved the life of Tekma's granddaughter?" Lexa asks sitting on her throne a little surprised.

 

"Yes Lexa," Anya paces from right to left inside the room, "She performed a procedure that we did not know, and not only saved the life of the baby, but the mother also managed to survive."

 

Lexa crosses her leg while placing her hands on the resting arms of the throne, "That means she did not lie, she really knows about new techniques for the healers. Klark could be very helpful for the coalition. "

 

But Anya clenches her fists a little trying to contain her anger, "Even though she does not want to help us defeat the mountain yet, the information she has is very valuable."

 

But Lexa says very calmly, "Do not worry; I am sure she will soon change her mind. Klark will understand that she should help us, the answer to our problems will arrive soon."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Clarke walks by TonDc along with Octavia, but this time is different. Many people look at her and greet her with a smile.

 

"I think the news of your yesterday feat is already known throughout the town." Octavia teases her a little, "Soon the legend of the blond-haired girl who was able to bring a baby to this world in an incredible way will be born… or something like that."

 

"Shut up O, I just did what any doctor would have done."

 

But Octavia approaches and hugs Clarke in a friendly way, "Seriously, what you did yesterday was very impressive. I never thought you would be able to save the life of the mother and her child. "

 

Clarke blushes a little, "Thanks O."

 

The two continue walking until Clarke says, "You think that the commander is going to congratulate me or something like that, or why does she want to see me again?

 

"Clarke, I very much doubt that Heda will congratulate you, rather I think she's going to ask you again about the mountain and its defenses."

 

"I just do not know what to say O," Clarke shrugs a little and continues, "Your brother and our friends are on the mountain, if Heda decides to attack they could die."

 

"Maybe there's a way our friends can help us, maybe once they know the truth they can help us."

 

Clarke would like Octavia's words to be true, but at this moment she has no idea how to contact them and let them know that she is okay and that there is life on earth. Maybe once the ark lands on Earth Clarke can convince them to help, but she doesn’t know how long it will take for that to happen.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Hello Klark."

 

"Hello commander, did you call for me?"

 

Lexa is sitting on the throne, next to her are Anya, Indra and Gustus as usual.

 

"Yes Klark, we need to talk; we need to know what you know about the mountain."

 

Clarke breathes deeply, "Before I start, I want you to understand that most of the people who live in the mountains are my friends. There live not only soldiers, but women, children and the elderly."

 

"I understand," Lexa leans forward a bit, "and you care about them?"

 

"Of course, but remember that those who came along with Octavia and me from the ark live in there too."

 

"And what do you want then?" Lexa asks coldly.

 

Clarke thinks very well of her next words, "Once I give you the information you need, what do you intend to do?"

 

But before Lexa can respond, Indra says almost shouting, "Who do you think you are to question Heda? She does not have to give you explanations.”

 

"It's just that I need ---"

 

"What you need does not matter," Now it's Anya who answers with a threatening voice.

 

But before anyone else says anything, Lexa raises her hands and orders, "Enough!"

 

Clarke is quite nervous, but tries to control herself and not show any emotions.

 

"Klark," Lexa gets up from the throne and walks towards the blonde, "The Mountain has captured my people for generations. I have seen broken families and towns attacked by their men. They are the biggest threat in our lives since long before I was born." Lexa stops a few inches from Clarke and says clenching her fists behind her back, "My biggest dream is to destroy the mountain and that my people finally live without fear towards them, and I will do it with or without your help."

 

Clarke swallows a lump on her throat, "Believe me Heda, I understand you but ---."

 

"Honestly, I hope you will soon change your mind. My patience is finite Klark." After saying this, Lexa turns around and says while walking away from the blonde, "For the moment you can go."

 

"But Heda." Indra interrupts a little frustrated and confused, "You cannot let her go ---"

 

"I said she can go, but soon we will talk again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Two days have passed since Clarke had the meeting with Lexa, and unlike what the blonde thought, she has not seen again. Moreover, she has not even received pressure to give them information about the mountain, which honestly has the blonde a little nervous.

 

Even so Clarke has continued to help in the infirmary and in the afternoons she practices her defenses with Octavia, she has decided that if she is going to stay in TonDc she needs to learn to fight. So the last two days have spent a couple of hours training a bit with Octavia.

 

But for the moment she is walking back to Octavia's house after helping a couple of hours in the infirmary. Lincoln promised her to teach her a little about grounders history; Clarke thinks she needs to know what else is in the coalition besides TonDc, and maybe a little about the past commander and the history of the coalition.

 

But just as she is about to arrive at the house, suddenly a pair of warriors cross her path. Clarke looks up and can see Gustus and Ryder standing in front of her.

 

"What happens?"

 

Gustus responds by staring at her, "You have to come with us Klark, this are Heda's orders."

 

Immediately Clarke begins to feel chills, for days the blonde has heard stories of how Lexa has sent to torture prisoners to obtain information. Maybe Lexa got tired of waiting for her and has decided to take more direct measures to obtain information.

 

"Of course, just give me a moment ... I'm going to my house and ---"

 

But Ryder grab her by the arm and says, "Heda ordered us to take you immediately."

 

Without any options, Clarke walks towards the tent where Lexa is flanked by Ryder and Gustus. As she walks she thinks about her options, there really is not much she can do, she knows that the time has come to cooperate if she doesn’t want to be tortured or worse.

 

But still, she is really worried and fears for her wellbeing. Maybe this time she will have to cooperate and give Lexa information.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Once again Clarke is standing in front Lexa, and as usual Anya and Indra are next to the throne while Gustus and Ryder are behind the blonde.

 

Clarke tries to pass saliva but a lump in her throat prevents it, the blonde begins to sweat because of nerves although outside tries to appear calm. But she knows things could get very ugly for her.

 

"Klark, I have asked you to come because I need to talk to you." This time Lexa is not cross-legged, but maintains a much straighter posture on the throne.

 

"Commander, I've thought about it a lot… and I know I've made you wait long enough to give you information about the mountain but---"

 

Lexa raises her hand and interrupts, "That is not why I asked you to come."

 

Clarke is completely surprised, if Lexa doesn't want to talk about the mountain then so why does she sent for her? "So, then why did you call for me?"

 

Lexa makes a sign to the warriors that are the entrance and says, "Let him in." At that moment the tent flaps open and a person enters walking slowly. 

 

Clarke cannot distinguish who is entering, until the man comes a little closer, removes his hood and smiling says, "Hi Kiddo, I missed you so much."

 

Clarke stays still, almost frozen and only manage to say, "Dad?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> So, what do you think of the ending?
> 
>  
> 
> This ending will give us a new world of possibilities for the next chapters, so stay tune...  
> Because the plot is thickening.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Life give you surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has unexpected news.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke is living in TonDc with Octavia and Lincoln.  
> Se helps in the towns infirmary helping Tekma.  
> Lexa wanted Clarke to help her with info about the mountain, but Clarke had doubts about it and she wasn't shure if she wanted to help.  
> But suddenly she had an unexpected visit.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is frozen; she cannot believe what she's seeing. It cannot be true and this must be a dream, her father cannot be alive standing in front of her.

 

And for a moment everything seems to stop, as if it were a movie where the protagonist finally sees that person she thought she would never see again.

 

"Dad --- dad, it is --- you!"

 

"I missed you so much kiddo."

 

Clarke runs to hug her father, and with tears in her eyes she looks at him incredulous. Even without being able to say a word Clarke touches her father's hair and face to make sure it is him.

 

Jake smiles when he finally sees his daughter and also with tears in his eyes says, "My little Clarke, I miss you so much."

 

"I miss you too dad."

 

The two merge in a hug full of love and affection.

 

When they finally part, Clarke looks at her father once more, "But how? Jaha ordered to float you through the hatch and he didn't let either Mom or me be present."

 

"It's a very long story, a lot of things happened but thanks to Lexa’s people I was able to survive when I arrived on earth."

 

Clarke finally reacts and realizes that she is still surrounded by Gustus, Ryder, Indra, Anya and Lexa, so she tries to calm down and says, "You have to tell me how it was that you got here, I mean it’s incredible."

 

"Don’t worry; we will have a lot of time to catch up."

 

Lexa clears her throat a bit and says, "Clarke, your father has lived with us for more than a year, he can talk to you about how we really are and make sure our intentions are good." Lexa looks at Jake and says, "Your daughter lived in the mountain the last four months, she has valuable information for us, please tell her everything you know about what the mountain has done to us for generations. She needs to understand that they are the real enemy. "

 

Jake nods, and with a serious expression responds, "Of course commander... and thank you very much for letting me come to see my daughter."

 

"For now, you can spend some time alone to talk and catch up," Lexa ends by saying, "Jake, you are a very valuable person for this coalition, so I hope your daughter is of equal or greater importance to us. Do not disappoint us."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

All this seems like a dream for Clarke, she never thought of seeing her father alive again, much less seeing him on earth living with the grounders.

 

Clarke tries to pay attention to what his father says while walking through TonDc but she is still in a state of almost shock that she cannot stop seeing him.

 

"Kiddo, I think it's better to sit down and talk." Jake walks over to where a wooden log that is around a campfire, he and Clarke sit down and smiling he says to his daughter, "But tell me, how you have been?"

 

Clarke breathes deeply and trying to control her emotions she responds, "I'm fine dad; the truth was not easy at first. I was locked up almost a year in the sky box after they took me in for treason."

 

"I'm so sorry honey, I should never have even thought about telling the truth about the lack of oxygen. Maybe there was still time to do something; we could have sought to return to earth. If only Jaha had not heard about my plans, things could have been different. "

 

Clarke places her hand on her father's hand, "Dad, none of this was your fault. What happened to us was a series of unfortunate events...” Clarke hesitates about telling him or not that her mother was the one who betrayed him, but decides to tell him the truth, "Dad, I have something to confess, I know who betrayed you, it was not Wells … It was."

 

"It was your mother, right?" Jake interrupts.

 

"But how did you know?"

 

"During this year I had a lot of time to think, and I think your mother probably tried to talk to Jaha to convince me not to say anything but knowing Jaha, he saw all this as a great danger to the stability of the Ark and preferred to eliminate me."

 

Clarke is surprised to see the tranquility with which her father speaks on the subject, no doubt he has had a lot of time to think and forgive Abby.

 

"There are still so many things that I need to know dad. How did you do it? How did you come to earth? "How did you end up living here?"

 

While playing with a branch of a tree that was lying on the ground Jake responds, "Fortunately I have many people in the ark who really appreciate me, when they took me to float me into space there was a simulated emergency, during the confusion I managed to escape and flee to the mechanics bay where an old escape pot was waiting for me," Jake smiles remembering that day, "Honestly it was Sinclair who came up with all this along with Callie Catwig. So without thinking about it I went up to the escape pot and fell to the earth."

 

"But why did we never know anything about that?"

 

"I guess Jaha tried to hide it, in the end he probably thought I died when I returned to Earth."

 

Clarke smiles when she hears the story, it's amazing how her father could survive, "And after what happened? How did you end up working for Lexa? "

 

"When I land on earth, I arrived at a place called the death zone."

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow and asks, "Death Zone?"

 

"It is a great desert, where it is very difficult to survive. Fortunately, a family of nomads found me and help me for a few weeks until the coalition warriors heard about my arrival and finally they came for me."

 

"But tell me, where you live? What do you do to survive?" Clarke needs to know what has happened to her father's life.

 

"I'm not going to lie you, at the beginning it was not easy. The warriors took me to the dungeons and tried to get information from me. But everything changed the day a young woman came to my dungeon,” Jake smiles again remembering the moment, " She was limping and she looked shy and innocent, I talked with her for a couple of hours... actually I let myself go and talked to her about everything I been through, I told her about my life, about you and your mother. That was the first time I could really talk to someone about everything that had happened to me. "

 

"And who was she?”

 

"To my surprise once we finished talking she got up, walked normally and sent for the warriors," Jake looks directly into his daughter's eyes and says, "It was the commander, all that time she just wanted to know who I really was and if my intentions were good."

 

"Was it Lexa?"

 

"Yes, it was at that moment that she told me that she was the commander of the entire coalition and that she believed in my words."

 

"Wow," Clarke tries to assimilate all this information, for a moment it seems she's going to ask something else but she stops, it's like she doesn't know what to say, it is just too much information in such a short time.

 

Seeing this Jake says, "I guess you want to know what I do, how I live and all that."

 

"Yes, of course dad."

 

"I live in a city called Polis; this city is the capital of the coalition. Believe me Clarke, you are going to love Polis, it's a city like those we saw in the old books in the ark. There is a large tower right in the middle of the city, and around it there is a market full of things that are brought from the far corners of the coalition."

 

The blonde listens attentively to everything her father says, even trying to decipher if all this is real or just a dream. Because she still cannot believe that what is happening to her is true. "And what do you do in Polis?"

 

"You'll laugh when I tell you."

 

"No, I promise not to laugh."

 

"I'm a blacksmith."

 

Clarke cannot help it, and first she sketches a small smile and then laughs a little.

 

Smiling Jake says, "You see, I told you that you were going to laugh."

 

"Sorry dad, but I don’t imagine you as a blacksmith in an old city."

 

"You have to understand that their technology is very old, they do not know electricity, much less circuits or computers. So the way I could help them was by creating better armors and swords using metal alloys, so I used my knowledge about metals and chemistry to create better and lighter armors and swords."

 

Clarke frowns, and a little annoyed says, "But dad, you never believed in wars or battles."

 

"I know kiddo, but life here is very complicated. There are many people within the coalition who crave the power that Lexa has, and if that were not enough, the mountain is always stalking to attack and kidnap people."

 

Clarke breathes deeply when she hears about Mount Weather, "Dad, I lived for several months on the mountain and I'm not sure that they are capable of such atrocities."

 

"Clarke darling, I have seen with my own eyes how people I knew return turned into monsters after a few days of being kidnapped."

 

"But I don’t understand what President Wallace would gain by doing something like that, it does not make sense."

 

"But there's something else," Jake interrupts, "Only a few return as reapers, the vast majority of them never return."

 

"What?"

 

Jake puts his hand to his chin, and says, "I think there is something else that I still cannot decipher, the amount of people that they kidnap must be for something else. They must be using people for some kind of experiments... I don’t know. "

 

"Now that you say it, the president's son is apparently a Doctor but ... I never trust him, and he works on a mountain level that I never had access to."

 

"Do you think he could be behind the reapers?"

 

"It may be," and Clarke thinks it really makes sense, Cage and Dr. Tsing always seemed to be working on secret projects in places that Clarke never had access to, "If only I could talk to Bellamy or Raven."

 

"That's another big problem."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Apparently there is something blocking the radio signals around the mountain," From his bag Jake pulls out an old radio and shows it to Clarke, "I brought this radio with me when I escaped from the ark and got its batteries charged using some debris I found in Polis, but I have never been able to contact anyone. The only thing that is heard is static," Jake presses the button to try to speak but he only hears a lot of interference noise, "At first I thought that the radio had broken down on the landing, but later I realized that it is not like that, after analyze the problem carefully I'm sure Mount Weather uses something to block radio signals."

 

Clarke thinks for a minute, "But then I don’t understand how they could communicate with the ark."

 

"They talked to the ark?" Jake asks surprised.

 

"Yes dad, and the ark must be about to return to earth."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke didn’t hesitate to tell her dad everything she knew about the deal between the ark and Mount Weather. The blonde told him how it was that Jaha and President Dante Wallace reached a cooperation agreement once the ark arrived on earth. She also told him that the delinquents who survived the first days on earth are living inside the mountain.

 

Jake listened intently to everything his daughter told him; apparently Jake didn’t expect that by now there was an alliance between the ark and the mountain.

 

After listening to everything his daughter told him, Jake gets up and says, "Kiddo, we have to tell all this to the commander, if the ark arrives on earth and forms an alliance like Mount Weather, it will be the end of the coalition."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Without hesitation Jake requested an audience with Lexa immediately, it seems necessary that Lexa finds out about everything that is happening. While they walk towards Lexa’s tent, Jake tells his daughter to tell Lexa everything she knows about the mountain, that any small detail may be important.

 

Clarke cannot help but see the concern on her father's face, apparently things are getting more complicated than Jake expected.

 

Upon entering the tent this time Lexa is not sitting on the throne, but instead she is standing in front of a large table with what appears to be a scale model of Mount Weather and its surroundings.

 

Clarke is a little surprised at the level of detail of the scale model; Lexa certainly had all this ready for when Clarke decided to tell them about the mountain. Along with Lexa are Indra, Anya, Gustus and Ryder all gathered around the table.

 

"Hello Commander," Jake salutes her respectfully, "After talking to my daughter I think we should plan a new strategy."

 

"Why? What did your daughter tell you?"

 

Jake places his hands on the table and responds, "The ark is about to land on earth, if Mount Weather manages to make contact with them and ally, I think we are lost."

 

Lexa's gaze changes immediately, then she see Clarke and say, "Klark, you have to tell us everything you know about the mountain, its weaknesses and its strengths. If a war is approaching we must be ready, especially if the ark plans to ally with them."

 

Clarke nods, and says, "With everything my father has told me, I am convinced that I must help you, but I have to tell you that it will not be easy to fight the mountain."

 

Lexa also nods, and asks "When will the ark fall to earth?"

 

Clarke relaxes a bit and explains, "The last information I had is that the ark planned to land in three or four weeks, but from that moment it's been 5 days."

 

"Then it should not take long," Indra comments with a bit of concern.

 

"That's right," Jake says, "According to what my daughter told me, they plan to split the ark into several stations that will land in different parts of the coalition, all this to try to save as many people as possible in the landing."

 

"And what does mount Weather plan to do once the ark lands?" Lexa asks staring at the blonde.

 

Clarke responds quickly, "According to the plans, Mount Weather plans to make contact with the ark immediately and help them as much as possible. Surely they will take them to the mountain to sign the alliance."

 

Before Lexa can say anything, Jake says, "So I think we should try to contact them first. If we can make contact with the ark and talk to them, we can put them on our side, or at least make them doubt their alliance with Mount Weather, I'm sure the council members will listen to us."

 

"Heda, I think Jake is right," Now it is Anya who finally intervenes in the conversation, "If we manage to get the ark on our side it would be a great advantage."

 

Lexa seems to think for a few seconds, "I agree, but for the time being I will send emissaries to the closest clans so that they can gather their armies. I do not want to be taken by surprise and lose the war before it starts."

 

Lexa looks at the scale model of the mountain carefully and asks, "Klark, what can you tell us about the defenses of the mountain? What do they have, to use against us? "

 

"The first thing you should know is that they have cameras around the mountain and they can observe everything that happens around them."

 

"Cameras?" Lexa asks raising an eyebrow; apparently that word is a foreign concept for her.

 

When seeing the confusion in Lexa’s face, Jake explains to her, "It is a technological device, that allows observes what is happening even when nobody is near that place. It really is a great advantage for them."

 

Indra, Anya and Lexa look at each other, apparently this information worries them a lot.

 

So Lexa decides to ask further, “how many of this cameras do they have?”

 

“I not sure, around 30 or 40, they can see all of them from a control room.”

 

Anya looks at Lexa and says, “Heda, we should get access to that control room.”

 

Lexa nods, then looks at Clarke and asks, "And Klark, what do you know about the fog? How is it activated? "

 

"Fog?" The blonde asks a little confused.

 

"Yes, the yellow fog that burns at skin contact." Anya is the one who responds.

 

Raising her voice a little, Clarke says in amazement, "Mount Weather is responsible for that fog?"

 

"You did not know?"

 

"No, I always believed that the fog was the result of radiation on earth," Although Clarke thinks it really makes sense that the fog is made by the mountain, that keeps the grounders away, the mountain is apparently full of secrets that Clarke does not really know.

 

"It is useless Heda, this girl does not know anything important." Indra tries to contain her anger, but obviously she expected more information from Clarke, "If you do not even know about the fog how are you going to help us get into the mountain?"

 

But Clarke responds by confronting Indra a bit, "Hey, not because I don't know about the fog, means I do not have important information."

 

"If so, then give us valuable information skaigirl."

 

Suddenly the tent is filled with tension; apparently Indra’s patience is ending although Lexa seems to stay calmer.

 

"Klark," Lexa tries to maintain a calm tone of voice, "What can you tell that can help us?"

 

"Well, first of all I can tell you that on the mountain there are about 450 people including my friends."

 

"They are not many Heda,” Anya comments, "If we scape their defenses and get inside the mountain we can defeat them in combat."

 

Everyone seems to be thinking about the information that Clarke just gave them, until Jake says.

 

"Kiddo, can you tell us where the entrances to the mountain are?"

 

The blonde begins to see the model of the mountain and points to a place, "This is the main entrance, it's a very thick steel door, but honestly they almost never use it." Clarke points to another point on the scale model, "Here are the two doors they use to go out on excursions, and they are located at the top of the mountain."

 

Anya sees the map and points to another point, "They must also have another entrance through the tunnels, since that is where the reapers come from."

 

Lexa looks at the scale model for a few seconds, "If we can do something to avoid the fog, we could try to enter the mountain through one of those doors."

 

But Clarke interrupts, "Commander, you should know that on the mountain there are many women and young children who have no idea of what their leaders do with your people. They are innocent people who do not deserve to die."

 

But before Lexa can respond, Indra tells her with a firm voice, "They are all responsible for what they have done to us."

 

Lexa raises her hand, and says staring at the blonde, "Klark, our intention is not to annihilate all the people inside the mountain, if what you tell us is true and it is their leaders who are behind all that. We will try to help innocent people and your friends."

 

The blonde seems to breathe more calm when she hears Lexa's words, "Thank you Commander."

 

Lexa nods and ends saying, "For now I will begin to move my army, we must be ready to make contact with the ark as soon as they land. If we can make an alliance with them, our chances of defeating the mountain would increase significantly. And Klark we still need to have more meetings where you can tell us how the mountain looks on the inside."

 

“Okay commander.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next two days were like a dream for Clarke, she finally was able to spend time alone with her father. They ate together and walked through the town while Jake explained everything he has done since he got to Polis.

 

Through her father's talks, Clarke imagines how big and beautiful the city of Polis should be; no doubt she would like to meet her one day.

 

Another thing that surprised the blonde was to realize that her father had acquired fight skills. In this year Jake was training and learned to fight using weapons and a clean fist.

 

Seeing this, Clarke questioned him why he had learned to fight; the blonde told him he was always a peaceful man who always sought to solve problems without resorting to violence.

 

But her father replied that life on earth is difficult, and that it is necessary to learn to fight and defend in order to survive.

 

But even though she spent a lot of time with her father, Clarke could not escape from helping in the infirmary, although taking into account that Jake was in the village Lexa allowed her to help only a couple of hours a day.

 

The best part of the day for the blonde are the dinners since she was not only accompanied by her father, but also by Lincoln and Octavia. Listening to everyone's stories and talking with them is something that Clarke never imagined.

 

Now that she knows that her father is alive, Clarke believes there is hope that together with her mother they can be a family again. But she also knows that there is still a long way to go.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Why are you leaving?"

 

"Sorry Kiddo, but Heda ordered me to return to Polis."

 

Clarke is furious, after hearing that her father has to go, "But why? What is so important that you come back to Polis so quickly?"

 

"My presence is indispensable in the city, we are about to develop a new metals alloy for the armors and weapons for the warriors. If we can make them, it will be a great advantage for Heda's army."

 

With tears in her eyes, Clarke says almost whispering, "But Dad, I just found you again... I don’t want you to leave."

 

Jake comes over and kisses his daughter on the forehead, "I'm sorry kiddo, but I promise you I'll be back to TonDc soon, I have to be here by the time the Ark lands."

 

"Do you promise me?"

 

"I promise you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke cried when seeing her dad leave town, seeing him again was something impressive for the blonde. But seeing him go away once again has been very difficult.

 

But with all the anger that Clarke has inside is about to go to retaliate with someone, she needs an explanation from Lexa in why her dad has to leave so soon.

 

So the blonde goes Lexa’s tent at full speed.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is standing in front of the table looking at the maps of the surroundings of the mountain, if what Klark says is true it is possible to attack the mountain on two sides at once. But it will not be easy; she must first find a way to deactivate the fog.

 

Maybe if they can contact the ark and manage to form an alliance will be enough to make an offensive against the mountain, or at least they will be able to defend against their attacks.

 

Suddenly a bustle gets Lexa out of her thoughts; apparently someone is trying to enter her tent.

 

Seeing that things do not calm down, Lexa asks raising her voice, "What is happening?!"

 

To which Ryder responds from outside the tent, "Klark wants to see you Heda."

 

"Let her in."

 

Immediately Clarke enters the tent with a look that Lexa could only describe as a murderous look.

 

"Why are you here Klark?"

 

"I cannot believe you ordered my dad to leave, I barely had him two days in town."

 

Lexa tries to stay calm and responds, “Jake presence is indispensable in Polis, surely he already told you what he is doing."

 

"Of course he told me, but I cannot believe he could not stay at least a couple of days by my side."

 

"War is brewing Klark, we cannot waste time in..."

 

But Clarke does not let her finish, "We were not wasting time, he's my father and I thought he was dead. You have no idea how many times I imagined that we would see each other again --- and you ordered him to leave just like that."

 

Lexa tries to stay calm and stares into blonde’s eyes, "What you want at this moment is not a priority; the priority is to defeat the mountain using all possible means."

 

Lexa can see how the anger takes hold of the blonde, who approaches until only a few inches away from her, looking straight into Lexa’s eyes Clarke says, "I had heard that you didn’t have a heart and that you were cold as ice but I didn’t believe it, but now I realize that you are a---"

 

"Be careful how you speak to me Klark," Lexa says menacingly, "If I wanted to, I could cut your throat right now."

 

Clarke snorts and mocks, "At this moment I'm very important to you, I know you would not. Or it was not you who said that thanks to me you finally have an opportunity to defeat the mountain. "

 

By this time the two are separated by a thin layer of air. Lexa would like to be upset with Clarke, she would like to subdue her and get her out of the tent in an instant but there is something in the blonde that she cannot explain, something that prevents her from putting a hand on her.

 

Suddenly Anya enters the tent and upon seeing them asks, "Heda, what is the matter?"

 

Clarke takes a step back and staring at Lexa says, "Don’t worry… It's okay, I'm just leaving."

 

The blonde turns around and leaves the tent immediately and Anya approaches Lexa, "Lexa, why you let the Skaigirl to speak to you like this? For much less than that you have sent a lot of people to flog."

 

Lexa stays still as she assimilates what has just happened, with her hands behind her back and looking at Anya she says, "Clarke is unique, that contained fury that she has inside her makes her a very special woman, she will be a great leader one day… and with her help I am sure that we will be able to defeat the mountain.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Well, things are still developing, Jake is now on Lexa side and of course Clarke in now on her side too.
> 
> Notes:  
> Jake finally made Clarke to trust the grounders, so now Lexa finally feels to have an advantage over Mount Weather.  
> But things are far more complicated than what she though, the Ark in coming and could change the whole landscape.  
> For now on we will have more scenes from Lexa's perspective, so we will know her a little better.  
> And Jake will come back to the story, but for now I need to develop Clarke and Lexa relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is so far one of my favorites, so stay tune.  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Knowing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spend some time in unexpected circumstances.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke's dad is alive and lives in Polis.  
> Jake scape before he was expelled to the space and landed on earth.  
> Jake told everything he know about Mount Weather to Clarke, who finally trust in Lexa.  
> Clarke begined to told everything she knows about Mount Weather to Lexa.  
> Lexa had to change her plans when she found out the Ark in coming to earth.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
Without her father in town, Clarke returned to the daily life she had had the first days after arriving at TonDc. Helping in the infirmary in the mornings and training a little with Octavia in the afternoons.

 

But where things have changed is in the infirmary, from the day Clarke saved the little girl who was about to be born, everyone in the infirmary now sees Clarke with respect. Everyone greets her as she pass and many of them even speak to her in Gonadeslang, so the blonde now feels very comfortable working with Tekma.

 

While she is cataloging some jars of medicinal herbs, Clarke decides to ask, "Tell me Tekma, have you been in any war? I've heard several stories about how the collation has been in constant danger and attacks.” Last night Clarke heard Lincoln mention about a great battle where many people died, so she decided to find out a little more.

 

"Many years ago I was on several the battlefields helping the wounded," Tekma stops what she is doing as if remembering those moments, "They were very difficult times, but since Lexa became a commander, things have improved a lot. The clans still have small confrontations but nothing compared to the wars of previous generations."

 

"So, did the clans used to fight each other?"

 

"It is kind of complicated," Tekma begins to explain, "At first, only a few clans were in the coalition, basically only the clans close to Trikru territory. But the most distant clans took longer to join the collation and many wars had to be fought."

 

Clarke listens carefully to Tekma's words, the story of the collation seems quite interesting, "How long have the 12 clans within the coalition been united?"

 

"The last clan to join was Azgeda, Lexa fought for a long time to create the coalition, it was not easy but Lexa finally managed to unite them all, even Azgeda."

 

"So, was it Lexa who finally managed to unite the coalition? I didn't know that,” Clarke says in amazement.

 

Tekma proudly says, "Yes, no commander had been able to achieve this for more than 300 years until Lexa ascend to Heda.”

 

Now is when Clarke understands why the villagers have so much respect and admiration for Lexa. It was she who managed to bring peace to the coalition, "And she has always been like that ... you know, how can I ask you without being offensive against Lexa?”

 

"A very cold woman?" Tekma answers quickly.

 

"I guess that's a way of saying it."

 

"Lexa was not always like that, but she has suffered losses that have made her just as she is today. It is hard to be the leader of the entire coalition and tried to have a life."

 

"But what happened to her?"

 

Tekma just smiles and responds, "That does not correspond to my telling you, if you want to know you can ask Lexa yourself."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It was easy for Clarke to return to her daily routine; again she was working most of the morning in the infirmary. Chatting with Tekma always makes the days go faster for the blonde.

 

But at this moment she is resting in Lincoln and Octavia’s house, after dinner the three of them sit in the small room talking and laughing a little.

 

Then Clarke remembers something she wanted to ask Lincoln a few days ago, "Tell me Lincoln, you're a scout... so it's probably you who first saw us when we arrived on earth."

 

Lincoln nods and after drinking some water, he says, "When we saw the fireball fall to the ground, Anya ordered me to go and find out what had happened."

 

"And what did you think when you finally saw us?"

 

"That you were a bunch of unorganized children and that you would probably perish soon."

 

Clarke is speechless for a moment when listening to Lincoln, "¿Really?"

 

"Please Clarke," Now it's Octavia who chimes in, "We had no idea how to survive on earth, I think no one other than Wells paid attention to Pike’s lectures on earth skills."

 

And Clarke smiles for a moment, Octavia is right. When they arrived on the land, none of them had any idea how to survive, maybe only Wells and Finn were the only ones who helped a little but for the others the first day was just like a picnic. "I guess you're right, but… Then you rescued Octavia because you were spying on us."

 

"Indeed, I saw her leave her camp without a fixed course," Lincoln responds, "I immediately knew she would have problems returning so I decided to follow her."

 

"Lucky for me that he followed me, I guess the reapers would have killed me in a short time." Octavia approaches Lincoln and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

 

"And you saw when the reapers attacked us and the mountain men helped us?"

 

Lincoln shakes his head, "No, I was far away, but as soon as I started listening to the shots I decided to approach. When I arrived there were only dead reapers and yellow cans on the ground, I immediately recognized the cans as the ones with the red gas that make people sleep."

 

"That's why you knew that the mountain had kidnapped us?"

 

"Yes." Lincoln looks at Clarke and says, "It really was an inopportune moment because Anya had decided to go talk to you the next day to help you."

 

The blonde assimilates all this information a little and says thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, our life on earth could have been very different from what it is today."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in morning like every day Clarke went to the infirmary to help Tekma, but just before leaving her shift she was surprise. Tekma needed a strange medicinal plant that had run out, and as all the other healers were busy it was up to Clarke to go find the plant in question.

 

Tekma gave her a parchment with the plant drawn on it, and gave her instructions on where the plant was. So the blonde went to the outskirts of TonDc to look for samples of the medicinal plant.

 

It is the first time since she arrived at TonDc that Clarke walks alone to the outskirts of the town, for the blonde it is a sign that the grounders begin to trust her.

 

After walking for a few minutes Clarke stops and looks around, in this part of the forest everything seems so similar that she is not sure if she correctly followed Tekma indications, everywhere she sees are big trees and a lot of bushes. ' _I hope I'm not lost, Tekma said there should be a cave near this place and that the plant grows right at the entrance to that cave._ '

 

Clarke walks a little more, looks around but for now she is sure that she is lost. But suddenly something happens, in the distance she starts to hear voices.

 

The blonde begins to approach where those voices are heard, ' _I'm sure I've heard that voice before._ '

 

The blonde walks a little more, and just when she walks around a large tree she can see who this voice belongs. To her surprise Lexa is sitting on a wood log, and around her are eight small children, all dressed in black listening to her carefully and just behind Lexa stands Ryder, Gustus and another young warrior that Clarke does not remember her first name.

 

Clarke sees how Lexa speaks to the children with a soft but firm. "What are the three pillars of being a commander?" 

 

Clarke watches as a small brown-haired girl responds, "Wisdom."

 

Then another child responds, "Compassion."

 

Finally a blond boy, who seems to be the oldest responds, "Strength."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "That is correct, remember that strength is important, but every commander must have compassion towards her people and even her enemies."

 

Clarke is left open-mouthed to see the interaction between Lexa and these little children; it's as if Lexa were a completely different person being with them. This is a whole new side of Lexa that the blonde never imagined.

 

Then the blonde try to get a little closer to listen a little more, but when walking, she steps on a branch. The sound makes everyone react and the guards raise their weapons.

 

Seeing this, the blonde raises her hands and says, "I’m sorry, and don’t worry about me. I’m just walking around."

 

Immediately Lexa says, "Do not worry, it is just Klark. Lower your weapons."

 

The guards lower their weapons and the children look at Lexa again.

 

Lexa stands up and says, "You can go back to the village, remember that today you will return to Polis. Please obey Titus in everything he orders until I return to Polis." The children nod, then Lexa sees Ryder and Gustus and says, "Join the natblidas."

 

"Understood Heda."

 

Clarke watches as the children also stand up and walk behind Gustus and Ryder, but she also notices how the children see her and murmur to each other and smile, the blonde cannot help but smile at them too.

 

Lexa begins to approach Clarke, when seeing her approach the blonde says in a slightly mocking tone, "I have to confess, you look like a completely different woman when you are around those children. It's almost as if you were someone else instead of the commander who threatened to cut my throat just a few days ago."

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and says, "What are you doing here Klark?"

 

"Tekma sent me to get a medicinal herb," Clarke shows Lexa the parchment with the drawing, "But I think I'm lost, they're supposed to grow outside of a cave, but I don’t see the cave anywhere."

 

Lexa takes the parchment and sees it carefully, "I know this plant and it is true that it grows outside of a cave, unfortunately it is a cave far away from here. Are you sure you followed Tekma's instructions? "

 

Clarke smiles nervously, "I mean, I think so but honestly I'm still not very familiar with the forest."

 

Lexa folded the parchment, and said to the blonde, "Follow me; I'll take you to where that plant is. I prefer to take you by myself so that you do not get lost or worse." Lexa turns around, beckons to the warrior who still stayed watching her to accompany them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa walks along with Clarke through the forest, followed by the warrior who is guarding them. For Clarke all this is still quite new, the forest seems immense and is grateful that Lexa has decided to accompany her.

 

Clarke decides to start the conversation, "And then, who were those children you were teaching them to?"

 

"They are natblidas," Lexa responds without turning to see the blonde, "Their duty is to train to become the next commander, although they still have a lot to learn."

 

"Then they are like apprentices, interesting."

 

"You could say that," Lexa glances at Clarke and says, "They live in Polis with me, but since it's been a couple of weeks since I saw them, I asked them to come to Polis for a couple of days."

 

"I never imagined you as someone who got along so well with children,"

 

"Why do you say it?" Lexa asks raising an eyebrow.

 

"I don’t know, since I met you I had the impression that you were almost an ogre..." Clarke realizes her words and says quickly, "I mean, don’t get offended but since I've known you it's the first time I've seen you smile. Those children seem to get the best out of you."

 

Clarke watches as Lexa blushes a bit but tries to hide it, so the blonde continues, "So they live with you?"

 

Lexa begins to explain as she continues walking, "They all came very young to Polis; they really are almost like my family, although I should not be fond of them."

 

"Why not?" Clarke asks a little confused.

 

"Heda should not show that kind of feelings."

 

"Pfff, again with that thing about Heda's duties. It must be so boring to be a commander. "

 

But Lexa says solemnly, "To be a commander is to be alone."

 

Clarke is surprised a little and sees Lexa with a frown, "Do you really believe that?"

 

But just when the blonde is about to say something else, Lexa tells her, "Here it is, that is the medicinal plant that Tekma asked you for."

 

The blonde sees the entrance of the small cave, and right there are the plants, "Excellent, thank you very much for bringing me here. I think without your help I would not have succeeded." Then she approach, bends down and begins to collect the plants and store them in a small bag that Tekma gave him to transport them.

 

Clarke and picks up all the plants she can still excited to have found them, then gets up and says to Lexa, "Perfect, with these will be enough."

 

Lexa turns around, sees the warrior who accompanies them and says, "Let's go, they are waiting for me at ..."

 

At that moment they hear a roar, a very strong one. Clarke watches as Lexa immediately stops and looks around sensing danger.

 

But the blonde knows exactly what it is; she has heard that roar before, just before having to run for her life just a few days ago.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa knows that they are in trouble, she knows what that roar means. And seeing Clarke and her scared look knows that the blonde also knows that roar.

 

"Klark, Jako, we have to run, it is a Pauna!"

 

Lexa starts running and takes Clarke by the hand; behind them is the warrior who is accompanying them at full speed.

 

"Where do we go?" Jako asks.

 

But Lexa hesitates, she's not sure. "We cannot go back to TonDc, it would be very dangerous for the villagers," So the brunette decides to run away from TonDc, maybe they can hide and wait for the gorilla to lose sight of them.

 

While running Clarke stumbles and falls to the ground, Lexa stops and comes back for her, "Come on, you cannot stay behind."

 

Lexa can see Clarke's look of despair when she finally sees the gorilla, and in a trembling voice the blonde says, "That thing was the one who attacked me."

 

Clarke gets up and continues running with the gorilla on their heels, suddenly Jako stops and shouts, "Heda, be careful!"

 

They have reached a small drop of 6 feet in height; apparently it is an old construction abandoned.

 

"What do we do Lexa?" The blonde asks panting.

 

Lexa is so worried that she does not realize that it is the first time that Clarke calls her by her name, but Lexa responds by clenching her fist, "We fight."

 

Lexa takes out her sword to face the gorilla, of course Jako does the same while Clarke pulls out of her jacket the strange cane she always carries with her.

 

But something happens; Lexa can no longer see the gorilla, "Where is he?

 

Suddenly the gorilla falls from the trees crushing Jako, Lexa tries to help but the gorilla launches it and Lexa falls from six feet high to the back of the building hitting her shoulder.

 

The pain in her shoulder is very big, but she still tries to stand up. Suddenly, she sees Clarke jump up from above to fall without problems to one side of her.

 

"Are you okay, Lexa?"

 

But before Lexa can respond, the two watches as the gorilla smashes Jako in just seconds.

 

Lexa looks around and sees the remains of animals everywhere, apparently this is the gorilla's lair, "We have to run Klark, this is his feeding ground." The brunette put her sword back in it sheath.

 

But Lexa is surprised when Clarke takes her by the waist and arm to start running, "Lean on me, come on."

 

At that moment, the gorilla jumps to the back of the lair to go after the two women who are desperately trying to run.

 

"Over here!" Clarke screams, apparently the blonde found some kind of hatch.

 

Clarke enters first, but when Lexa tries to follow her, she feels the gorilla taking her by the leg. And at that moment Lexa knows that it is the end, the gorilla will drag her and will kill her without mercy.

 

But something unexpected happens; Clarke takes her by the arm and tries to rescue her.

 

Upon realizing, Lexa shouts at her, "Leave me, save yourself!"

 

"No way!"

 

Lexa watches as Clarke takes out once more the strange cane that always carries with her and points it directly at one of the gorilla’s eyes. Clarke hits him with it, but not only does it hit him it also seems to give him some kind of shock that causes the gorilla to scream in pain and let go.

 

Clarke pulls her hard and once the two are inside the blonde closes the door and with Lexa's sword blocks the door so the gorilla cannot open it.

 

Lexa walks a little and sits on a rock trying to bear the pain of her shoulder.

 

When observing that the blonde approaches her, Lexa says to her, "That was stupid, you had to take advantage that he was attacking me to try to flee; now we both will die here."

 

With an annoyance voice and frowning the blonde responds, "You know, where I come from we say thank you."

 

And Lexa knows that Clarke is right, but she is not used to saying thank you.

 

Even so, Clarke takes what appears to be a bandage from one of the bags in her jacket and begins to immobilize Lexa’s shoulder.

 

While the blonde observes her, Lexa asks, "What did you do to the pauna? That cane is really a weapon, right? "

 

"Actually it emits an electric shock, it is not strong enough to kill someone but it manages to stun it."

 

Lexa thinks that had she known that the cane could do that, she would not have allowed Clarke to keep it. Although honestly she is glad that the blonde brought it with her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It's been a couple of hours since they're locked up, Clarke has looked for a way out but apparently there's only one entrance and at this moment the gorilla is just outside knocking on the door.

 

The blonde is desperate; there must be a way to get out of this place alive.

 

Suddenly Lexa tells her, "You must calm down Klark, if this is our end. Then we must face it with honor."

 

But Clarke is not willing to die today, she did not survive a fall on earth and two gorilla attacks to give up and accept her defeat, "Of course not, we must survive. You must lead your people to defeat the mountain and save my friends. "

 

"If I must die today, my spirit will choose my successor."

 

"Your spirit? Then you believe in reincarnation. "

 

But Lexa only responds, "It's something a little more complicated than that."

 

Clarke thinks that maybe it's like the old tradition of choosing a new Buddha that she learned in history class; maybe it's that kind of reincarnation.

 

But before the blonde can say anything else, the gorilla hits the steel door again and roars.

 

Clarke sees the door about to open by the strength of the gorilla, but at that moment she has an idea, taking Lexa by the arm says, "Come, I have an idea to get out of here."

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

Clarke goes to the door and stands near the wall and Lexa does the same.

 

"As soon as I open the door we run, all right?"

 

Lexa nods and Clarke breathes deeply trying to calm down. There is only one opportunity to do it well. The blonde holds Lexa with her right hand while with the left she takes the sword that is blocking the door.

 

Once again the gorilla hits the door hard again, and the blonde knows that the next will be her chance.

 

Clarke counts to three, removes the sword from the door which makes the gorilla enter with all his strength to the back of the room. The blonde takes Lexa by the hand and the two leave at full speed, once outside Clarke closes the door quickly past the knocker and closing it definitively.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

By the time they finally escaped from the gorilla it was already getting dark, Clarke looked around and had no idea how far they were from TonDc or even which way TonDc was but the blonde was confident that Lexa had a better idea of where they should go.

 

"Where should we go?"

 

To Clarke's surprise, Lexa did not immediately respond but looked around and said, "First we must get away from the beast's lair and seek refuge."

 

A little surprised Clarke looks at her and says, "Okay, then where are we going?"

 

"For the time being follow me, it is very dark and I'm not sure where TonDc is."

 

Doubting a little Clarke follows in the footsteps of Lexa who walks holding her arm a bit because of the injury after she fell into the gorilla's lair.

 

Seeing the forest at night, the blonde says, "I've never walked at night in the woods, it's so scary."

 

"That is why we will camp nearby."

 

"What?!" Clarke asks raising his voice.

 

"Shhh, do not raise your voice, in this place we will build a fire and here we will spend the night."

 

"But I've never spent the night alone in the woods."

 

Starting to get some branches to start the fire, Lexa says, "You will not be alone, I will protect you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is a little nervous looking around; Lexa and she are sitting around a campfire. Lexa finds herself with her back leaning against a large tree with her hand on the hilt of her sword, while the blonde stands in front of her with her back on a large wooden log.

 

"Do not worry Klark, I have spent many nights in the forest. At first it is scary but over time you will learn to lose your fear."

 

And Clarke would like to be as calm as Lexa, but all the sounds of the night seem so strange to her. And the worst part is that she can still hear that damn gorilla growling in the distance.

 

"We can talk about what you want so you can calm down."

 

The blonde thinks for a second and realizes that it is not a bad idea; this may be the opportunity to learn a little more about the grounders and about Lexa.

 

"Okay, we can play a game of Truth or dare."

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "A game?"

 

"Yes, it's a game we played in the ark. Everyone has the right to one question per turn and the other person is obliged to respond. "

 

"What happens if one of the people refuses to respond?"

 

"Then you must do a challenge." But when Lexa frowns a little the blonde says, "Although in this case we could skip that part."

 

Lexa nods and says, “Okay, let’s play it.”

 

"Well I start mmm…" Clarke tries to think what will be a good question to break the ice, "How long have you been commander."

 

"I was called to lead my people four years ago."

 

"And how were you elected commander?"

 

"I thought it was a question per person," Lexa smirks, "That means it is my turn."

 

"You learn quickly, so it's your turn. What do you want to know?"

 

"Since I knew that you came from space, I always wanted to know something, what is it like to live in the ark?"

 

"Uff where I start," There are so many things that Clarke could tell Lexa, how beautiful the earth looks from the window in the main hall of the ark, or how immense space is, "It's very different from life on earth. The first big difference is that the place itself is very small; the ark consists of 12 stations connected to each other. The least I liked was that every day was the same routine in a small space... first it was school, then in the afternoon you had took lessons about what you wanted to do to when you grow up."

 

"I guess you took lessons to be a healer."

 

"Yes, I use to go with my mother to the infirmary in the afternoon and in the evening I spent time with Wells."

 

"Wells?"

 

"Yes, he's my best friend," Clarke lowers her head a little; "He was actually my only friend in the ark."

 

Seeing Clarke's reaction, Lexa asks, "I would think that someone like you would have many friends." 

 

Clarke snorts a little and says in a low voice, "I was not very popular in the ark, for the eyes of the other guys I was a privileged and crazy girl who always did what I wanted. But enough to talk about me, now I have to ask."

 

"What else do you want to know?"

 

“What about you love life?”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa raise an eyebrow.

 

But Clarke insists, “Commanders have companions? Someone who is with them, you know --- a lover?”

 

Lexa just answers in a coldly way, “Being commander is to be alone.”

 

"Okay,” Clarke frowns, “Well let me ask you something else then. My father told me that you live in Polis in a tower; you have to tell me how big the place is? I mean you must have maidens and servants among many other things."

 

Lexa seems to doubt a bit about how to respond, "The tower is very big and cozy, and I live in one of the top floors. And you are right; I have several maidens at my service among many other things."

 

"Very impressive, but it must be very different from TonDc."

 

"It is very different, although honestly I prefer to live in a place like this… so close to nature and away from so many responsibilities." Realizing what she said, Lexa looks down a little and says, "But inside the tower is beautiful, I think you would like it.”

 

And for the first time Clarke sees something in Lexa that she had not seen, for the first time she saw an outline of a normal woman tired of so many responsibilities. For the first time Lexa under guard even for a moment.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the night Lexa and Clarke continued talking and asking each other about a lot of things, until at last the sleep overcame the blonde who was deeply asleep in a second. For her part, Lexa remained faithful to her promise to take care of the blonde and stayed awake almost all night watching for her.

 

The dawn begins to lean over the horizon while Lexa watches still seated as the sunbeams begin to touch Clarke's hair.

 

And for the first time in a long time Lexa feels a strange sensation, Clarke is so different from the other women she has known in recent years. It's not just the fact that Clarke always confronts her and tries to contradict her, it's more than that.

 

There is a fire inside Clarke that Lexa cannot decipher, no doubt Lexa is convinced that the blonde will become a great leader someday, but there is something else that calls her attention, something that could not be, not at this moment.

 

Lexa shakes her head a little to get all these thoughts out of her mind, but unconsciously she smiles a little when she sees how the sunrays begin to annoy Clarke who still asleep and tries to cover her face.

 

But suddenly far away the roars of the gorilla are heard again, the roar is so big that blonde wakes up scared and looks around as if trying to decipher where she is.

 

Seeing her, Lexa says in a calm and almost sweet voice, "Do not worry Klark, everything is fine... you are with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how our girls finally start to trust in each other.  
> But there is still a long way before they can be together, there are a lot of complications and dangers ahead.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:  
> I wanted for Clarke to look at Lexa with the natblidas, because I always have felt Lexa acts different around them. I wanted Clarke to see a different side of Lexa.  
> But Lexa also saw a different side of Clarke, she saw her fighting and helping in extreme circumstances.  
> So in conclusion, they saw that both are more than they appear.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. The legend begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't find a good summary for this chapter, because I could spoil some things.  
> The only thing I can tell you is that a lot of important things will happen.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> When Clarke went to the forest to look for a medicinal plant, she saw Lexa talking and teaching the natblidas.  
> But Clarke got lost, so Lexa helped her find the plant.  
> Just after they find the plant, they were attacked by the same gorilla that attacked Clarke before.  
> After a lot of struggle, they managed to escape and spent the night in the forest.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
The return to Polis was a little strange, because when Clarke and Lexa were a few minutes from the town dozens of warriors appeared in front of them. Apparently, after realizing that Lexa didn’t return to TonDc, a frantic search was organized to find her because the worst was feared.

 

Luckily, Lexa managed to reassure her warriors and quickly told them she was fine. What surprised Clarke the most was seeing how Anya and Indra were ready to go to war if something had happened to Lexa. Although when Lexa explained to them what had happened and how they had spent the night together Anya kept looking at the blonde, this undoubtedly made Clarke nervous, she started to sweat just seeing Anya's eyes, but in the end everything it was clarified and Lexa returned to her duties as Heda while Clarke returned home to Lincoln and Octavia.

 

All this experience was very revealing for Clarke, she had never feared so much for her life but she had also never felt this sense of satisfaction knowing that she could finally survive in the forest.

 

On the other hand, knowing Lexa in this way was something special, now she finally knows that Lexa has many more layers than she seems. It is true that on the outside she always seems a cold and calculating woman, but now the blonde knows that Lexa has a tender and sweet side after seeing her teach classes to the children and also now she also knows Lexa has a vulnerable side after that night in the forest.

 

After sleeping a little Clarke is preparing to leave for the infirmary, yesterday was so tired for her that without realizing she fell asleep. But before leaving the house Octavia is waiting for her.

 

"You will not leave without telling everything that happened yesterday" Octavia is standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

 

"What do you mean? You heard what happened, a gorilla attacked us and we ended up inside his lair. In the end, we managed to escape and spend the night in the forest."

 

"Yes, I know that," Octavia responds a bit annoyed, "But tell me, how is Heda? Surely you two talked alone. The truth is that she is wrapped around a mantle of mystery and mysticism that I don’t know how she really is. Please tell me, Clarke, it's just a bit of curiosity. "

 

Clarke responds nonchalantly, "The truth Lexa is a normal girl, once she opened a little and I talked to her without all her bodyguards present I realize that at the end of the day she is like you and me."

 

"Lexa? So now you call her by her name now... interesting. "

 

"Please O. We were in a life or death situation. At that time I didn’t notice how I called her, and truthfully it didn't bother her that I called her by her name. "

 

Octavia smirks, "So you and Lexa are already friends. In just a few days you have achieved what no one has been able to do in a long time. "

 

"Shut up O." Clarke pretends to be offended and says "And I'm leaving, they're waiting for me in the infirmary."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While walking towards the infirmary, Clarke watches as there is a cart full of fruits, food, as well as some other things like swords and knives right in the main square. So she decides to approach.

 

The first thing the blonde observes is that Tris is already observing some things. Actually, Clarke has hardly spoken to her so she decides to come over and say hello. She thinks that maybe if she wins Tris's friendship, Anya will stop seeing her with murderous eyes.

 

"Hi Tris, what is all this?"

 

"Hi Klark, this cart comes once a week with new things to offer an exchange or buy something."

 

Clarke approaches and begins to observe everything there is, the blonde can see from exotic fruits to some artifacts that are undoubtedly from the ancient world. Clarke takes a knife between his hands and begins to observe it in detail; the knife is really beautiful with several engravings and a couple of precious stones embedded.

 

"You know how to throw knives?" Tris asks.

 

"Honestly I don't know how, until now I have only fought with swords."

 

"I can teach you," Tris says nervously, "I mean if you want to."

 

Clarke responds enthusiastically, "I would love it."

 

Tris finally smiles and says, "Okay, I would love to train with you."

 

"Thank you, Tris."

 

Clarke continues watching the knife, until a woman comes up behind her and says, "That knife is beautiful, if you like it we can make a barter or an exchange."

 

Clarke turns a little surprised, "Yes, I really like it, but who are you?"

 

"Sorry I should have introduced myself earlier but I thought everyone already knew me at TonDc. My name is Niylah and I am the owner of this cart."

 

Clarke smiles and responds, "My name is Clarke, what happens is that I've been in town for a short time, that's why I didn’t know you.”

 

Niylah also smiles at her, "Well, welcome to TonDc Kark, as a welcome gift you can keep that knife."

 

"Seriously? Thank you very much."

 

"A woman as beautiful as you are, surely she needs a knife like that to drive away so many suitors," Niylah provokes her a bit.

 

The blonde cannot help but blush and stuttering a little answer, "Oh --- no, that's not why I want it."

 

"Do not worry, I am just kidding." Niylah walks away and to the other side of the chart, and ends by saying, "Anyway, I come almost every week at the same time, look for me next time."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

This day Lexa feels different, after everything that happened to her along with Clarke, she has begun to see things differently. It is true that the blonde awake a part of her that usually tries to keep hidden, and if Anya, Gustus or Indra realizes this they could say something or protest, but still she cannot stop thinking about her.

 

But this morning trying to distract her mind Lexa decides to walk around TonDc for a while. Walking among the people helps Lexa to remember what it is to live among the villagers, it is true that Lexa came very young to Polis but even so in her early years as a natblida, she used to walk through the market surrounding the tower and talk with the merchants.

 

While she stops to watch a pair of warriors training, in the distance, she observes a figure of a woman that she definitely knows, that blond hair is already unmistakable in TonDc.

 

Lexa is happy to see how people already recognize Clarke and greet her when they see her pass by. Lexa thinks about the little time that the blonde has in TonDc has managed to win over the villagers.

 

Unconsciously Lexa can’t stop observing Clarke, who stops at the merchant's cart that comes every week to offer her products. Lexa watches as the blonde begins to talk with Tris pleasantly.

 

And Lexa thinks, _'Maybe if Clarke manages to make friends with Tris, Anya will stop looking at her like she wants to kill her. Although Anya always looks at people like she wants to kill them.'_

 

But suddenly she realizes that someone else approaches Clarke, it is the merchant that owns the chart. Lexa has seen Niylah many times but has never spoken with her, although Niylah is reputed to have conquered more than one village woman.

 

When she notices them talking, Lexa unconsciously begins to feel a sensation that a long time ago did not feel. The brunette observes as Clarke and Niylah talk and smiles among themselves, and as Niylah apparently gives the knife to the blonde.

 

Lexa keeps looking until she says to herself, ' _Calm down Lexa, you cannot feel jealous. You have known Klark for a short time and she and you are nothing and can never be anything._ ' Then she shakes her head and walks away trying to convince herself that what she feels is not jealousy.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After all the time that Clarke lost talking with Tris and Niylah, she immediately went to the infirmary. She needs to talk to Tekma and tell her that after all that happened, not only did she not bring her the plants, but she lost the parchment with the drawing, especially because yesterday the blonde didn't go to the infirmary because she fell sleep recovering from everything that happened with the gorilla.

 

But when she enters the infirmary everyone greets her in the same cordial way as the previous days, this reassures Clarke that everything is fine and she smiles and goes to Tekma.

 

"Hi Tekma, good morning."

 

"Klark, we missed you yesterday."

 

Putting her hands together in supplication, the blonde says, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. We arrived in the morning after spending the night in the woods and as I didn’t sleep very well," Clarke doesn’t know what to say, so she decides to tell the truth, and looking down she says,"I fell asleep all day. "

 

"That is what I thought. At least I hope you come with renewed energy. "

 

The blonde immediately looks up, "Yes, I’m full of energy.”

 

"Okay, you can go help Irina prepare the treatment for the sick."

 

But Clarke lightens her throat a bit and before doing anything else she says a little sadly, "Tekma, I have to tell you something else."

 

Tekma sees her as a mother who knows that her daughter is going to confess something, "What' is wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry, but it's just that --- I lost the parchment where the drawing of the plant was." Clarke looks down again, "I'm really sorry, it was the first time you asked me to do something alone and I ended up lost in the forest risking Heda's life."

 

Tekma approaches and placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder says in a soft voice, "It is okay, I know it was not easy everything you and Lexa went through in the woods. And do not worry about the parchment; we can get a new one. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After talking with Tekma, Clarke reassured herself that they were not going to scold her and continued with her normal nursing routine. But because the day before she didn’t show up to work, today she will have to be late helping in the infirmary.

 

In the afternoon the tasks are different in the infirmary, in the morning the most common is to take care of wounded or children who fractured an arm or a leg, but in the afternoon what is done is to take care of the sick people and to give rehabilitation to the who recover from some injury.

 

When the blonde is attending to a small girl who scratched an arm playing, she hears many murmurs neat the entrance of the infirmary and sees how the other healers begin to talk to each other in low voices.

 

Clarke tries to see what happens, but several people cover her vision. Intrigued the blonde tries to get close to see what happens.

 

To her surprise among the healers Lexa appears walking towards her, Clarke remains frozen for a second, _'What does Lexa do here?'_

 

But suddenly she feels a presence on her right side; it is Tekma who apparently also realized that Lexa was in the infirmary.

 

Lexa approaches and looking at Tekma says, "Hello Tekma, it is a pleasure to see you again."

 

"Heda, the pleasure is mine."

 

"I'm here as you asked."

 

Clarke sees Tekma and without thinking, she asks, "Did you ask her to come?"

 

"That is right," Tekma smiles and looks at the blonde, "I needed to ask her something."

 

Clarke is still a little surprised; she didn’t know Tekma could ask Lexa to come to the infirmary.

 

"What do you need Tekma?" Lexa asks with her hands behind her back.

 

"Heda, as you know, I sent Klark to find a medicinal plant that we needed. But all that led to an altercation with a pauna among other things."

 

Lexa tries to stay stoic, but Clarke can notice how Lexa's mouth twists a little when listening to Tekma.

 

"Yes, I took her myself to where the plant was."

 

"The problem is that you two did not only return without the plant," Tekma uses a tone of voice like that of a mother, which for Clarke is very similar to when her mother gave her advice, "But also the parchment I gave him Clarke with the drawing was lost in the altercation with the pauna. "

 

"I am sorry Tekma, I assure you that neither Klark nor I did that on purpose.”

 

"I am not scolding you, young girls." Tekma smiles and Clarke and Lexa do their best to cover up their embarrassment by hearing what Tekma has called them, "Heda, I just wanted to ask you if, when you get to Polis, you could ask your draftsman to make me a new parchment. "

 

Lexa responds quickly, "That would not be a problem, Tekma. I will send an emissary to Polis to start working on the parchment immediately."

 

But before Tekma can say anything, Clarke interrupts, "I can do it."

 

Surprised, Lexa and Tekma turn at the same time to see the blonde, "You?"

 

"Yes." And Clarke cannot help but feel a little embarrassed by the two women's eyes.

 

"Can you draw the plant on a parchment?" Lexa's voice more than amazement denotes a bit of curiosity.

 

"Yes, when I lived in the ark I drew many plants and trees. Even the room where I was locked was full of drawings of things from the earth."

 

Lexa and Tekma look at each other as if doubting a little of the blonde's words, until Tekma says in her calm voice, "I think we do not lose anything by letting Klark do it."

 

Lexa looks directly at the blonde and says, still with a little doubt, "Klark, I entrust you with the creation of a new drawing," After, Lexa does something that completely surprises Clarke, the brunette smirks and says, "To be honest, I am a little curious to see what you are capable of. "

 

Surprised, Clarke responds, "I hope not to disappoint you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Honestly, the conversation that just happened between Lexa and her has left Clarke wondering many things. For the first time, the brunette behaved in a less formal way with her. Maybe it's the time they shared the night they spent the forest or the fact that the blonde saved her life, but whatever it is Clarke left with a smile from the infirmary.

 

Tekma gave her a sample of the plant and a parchment to draw it. She also gave her a kind of ink that the grounders use to draw this kind of stuff. Apparently, it is a permanent ink used in these kind parchments.

 

For all this, Clarke is determined to spend the night drawing; it will be the first time since she arrived on earth that the blonde will be able to do what she likes so much. She just hopes not to disappoint Lexa or Tekma, she will undoubtedly have to impress them with her drawing.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke spent the whole night drawing; she got a candle to help her see and began to draw at the table in Lincoln and Octavia’s house.

 

In the morning the blonde finally can see the result of her effort and to be honest she feels quite proud, not only because she knows that both Tekma and Lexa will be surprised if not because finally after so much time she could draw something again.

 

While the blonde walks through the town, she feels proud and carries the parchment under her arm. She knows that Tekma will judge her drawing but hopes that Lexa will see it finished too.

 

Upon entering the infirmary, Clarke realizes that she is the first to arrive at the infirmary, in the place, there are only the healers who stand guard at night to take care of the sick.

 

But when she walks in a bit, she realizes that Tekma is also in the infirmary. Immediately she goes to her and greeted her saying, "Good morning Tekma."

 

"Good morning Klark," then Tekma raises an eyebrow, "It is the first time you are so early."

 

"I just wanted to show you something," Clarke unfolds the parchment and shows it to her, "I finished the drawing, what do you think?"

 

Tekma takes the parchment between her hands, observes it carefully, "You did it in one night?"

 

The blonde nods and smiling respond, "Yes, it was harder than I thought but I'm satisfied with the result."

 

Even observing the drawing, Tekma says, "Incredible, it usually takes three days for the draftsman in Polis to make such a complex drawing. But you did it in just one night. "

 

"Seriously, three days?" Clarke thinks that if she had known it, she would not have spent the night awake, but the fact of having impressed Tekma is enough for a smile to be drawn on the blonde's face.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The day was very productive for Clarke; as soon as the afternoon begins to set the blonde is already exhausted. In the infirmary, she assisted several children and also helped a couple of warriors in their rehabilitation.

 

Everyone in the infirmary was quite surprised at how beautiful and accurate Clarke's drawing is, but unfortunately, Lexa has not had a chance to see it yet. But the blonde knows that sooner or later she can show it to her.

 

While Clarke is preparing her bag to return home she hears a great uproar in the city. The blonde observes how several people come screaming to the infirmary saying "Reapa!"

 

"Reapers?!"

 

Inside the infirmary, there are frightened children and screaming women, Tekma and the other healers try to reassure them.

 

Clarke runs to watch through the window what is happening; there she can see three reapers running through the streets of the town attacking people. But she can also see Lexa’s warriors facing them.

 

One of the younger healers named Sinka approaches Clarke and asks, "What is going on? Can you see the reapers? "

 

The blonde nods, "Yes, look they're over there."

 

Sinka also goes to the window and says, "It is been many years since they got so close to TonDc, it has been many summers since the last attack."

 

Clarke continues to watch and in the distance, she can see Anya facing the reapers. Clarke sees as Anya takes out her sword and in a single movement manages to pierce the reaper in the heart.

 

Gustus and Ryder take over another reaper, a very tall and strong man but in the end, he is no match for Lexa's bodyguards.

 

There is only one reaper left but he is surrounded by an old construction, but before they can attack him the reaper tries to escape but the construction collapses and falls on him.

 

Clarke watches as several warriors begin to approach where the construction fell on the reaper. So the blonde decides to go out and observe what is happening.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Clarke arrives at the scene she can see the reaper face surrounded by rubble and she listen to Anya and Gustus debate.

 

Anya crosses her arms and says, "We should kill him right here."

 

But Gustus replies, "He must be about to die, apparently he has a broken leg."

 

Suddenly the voice of a little girl is heard, "Nontu, Nontu!"

 

Apparently, the reaper that is unconscious is the father of the girl who has just arrived. But before the girl can get close to him, Anya stops her and says, "That man is not your father anymore, it is dangerous to get close to him."

 

Between all the commotion and the cry of the girl a voice is heard, "What is happening?" It is Lexa who has just arrived.

 

Anya responds quickly, "Heda, this is the last reaper. But apparently, he's the father of this little girl. "

 

Lexa approaches the girl, and putting her hand on her head she says, "I am sorry little girl, what is your father's name?"

 

Lowering her gaze the girl replies, "Marko."

 

"Marko is not what he was before, that man is not your father anymore. The mountain turned it into a reaper, it is better if you do not stay here."

 

While all this is going on, Clarke watches the reaper closely. She still tries to understand how the mountain manages to turn completely normal men into bloodthirsty monsters.

 

 _’They must use some substance that makes them like this, maybe a strong drug._ '

 

Clarke begins to look carefully at the arms and then the neck of the man until finally finds something that catches her attention. In the neck, there are several marks that are undoubtedly from the syringes used in Mount Weather to treat the sick, but these marks are a bit different, they are bigger.

 

While Clarke continues observing the reaper, several warriors take the girl by her arms and carry her away from the place.

 

Lexa approaches the reaper and while unsheathing her sword, says, "I will take care of him myself, it is the least I can do for whoever was one of my warriors."

 

But just before Lexa kills him, Clarke interrupts her. "Heda, wait a moment please."

 

Lexa looks at her a little surprised as the murmur of everyone present begins to be heard, "What is happening, Clarke?"

 

"I don’t know, maybe there's an opportunity to save him."

 

"Klark, we have tried it many times already. But every time we have tried, the men end up dying, always a few of days after captured they collapse and die instantly. "

 

Clarke's mind starts to work quickly. What would her mother think at this moment? _'It must be a reaction to a drug or maybe a symptom of abstinence... maybe that's why they die.'_

 

"There is no time Klark," Lexa turns and raises her sword, "Yu gonplei ste odon."

 

And just when Lexa is about to kill him one more time, Clarke says in a firm voice, "I can save him!"

 

Lexa stops at the last moment, "What are you talking about?"

 

"I can save him, Heda, I'm sure." Of course, Clarke is not sure but she knows that at least she should try to save this man's life. "The reapers are created by the mountain and I think I know how they do it."

 

But before Lexa can respond, Anya interrupts, "I thought you said you did not know about the existence of the reapers."

 

"That's correct, I didn’t know about them. But I've had a lot of time to think about it," Clarke speaks to her with a strong, in a confident voice, "And seeing this man I can see the syringe marks on his neck. That's why now I know how they become reapers... the mountain injects drugs into their bodies."

 

"But if what you say is true, why do they die once we capture them?" Lexa asks.

 

"It must be for abstinence, the drug is already part of their bloodstream. When they stop receiving it, they go into a crisis and die. But there are ways to counteract the withdrawal symptoms."

 

The murmurs increase among all the people who are present, Clarke watches as Anya clenches her fists. The blonde is sure that Anya would want to hit her at this moment for contradicting her.

 

But on the other hand, Lexa looks calm and thoughtful, "How much time do you need to save this man?"

 

"I don’t know, maybe three or four days while the drug leaves his bloodstream."

 

Lexa looks at Anya, then at Gustus, and after a couple of seconds, she approaches Clarke and says, "You have five days to try to save this man's life," Lexa stares at the blonde, "Klark, if you succeed. It could be a turning point in the war against the mountains ... I trusted you. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The reaper was taken to a room in the back of the infirmary away from the other patients. Once there, he was bound by hands and feet to a bed and his eyes were blindfolded.

 

Lexa assigned two warriors to stay and take care of him along with Clarke; one of those warriors is Lincoln who requested to be present to help the blonde.

 

Clarke has thought about what will be the best way to treat abstinence, but according to the teachings of her mother, the only way to do it is to face the symptoms as they are presented.

 

Knowing this the blonde prepared several medicinal plants that help control the heart rate. Fortunately, among the things that she had in her bag when she left the mountain, there are some analgesics and anticoagulants. The blonde hopes that with all this and a little luck she can save the life of this man.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks from one side to the other inside the infirmary; the first-day taking care of Marko was exhausting but according to what she has heard from Tekma the four day will be the worst. The four day is when the symptoms of withdrawal become complicated and most die.

 

Lincoln, who is standing in a corner leaning against the wall, says, "You must be calm, Klark. You have done well."

 

Clarke tries to calm down and stops for a second trying to control her breathing; suddenly someone touches her shoulder, the blonde turns around and can see Tekma who has just arrived.

 

"How is Marko?"

 

"Stable, although they have told me the worst is yet to come."

 

Tekma nods to Lincoln who responds in the same way, then looks at Clarke once more, "And tell me, what is your plan? How do you save a person in this state? "

 

"What they give to men to turn them into reapers must be a very strong drug, which is why when they stop getting it they suffer a lot. Surely the majority must die of heart complications."

 

"Then you will give them anticoagulants and medicines that thin the blood."

 

"That is correct, it will not be easy but I think I can save Marko's life."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

One of the most difficult things for Clarke during the last three days is seeing the face of Marko's daughter waiting for good news outside the infirmary. At this time the blonde is wishing she would not have said that she could save him, because if she doesn't succeed she doesn't think she could not bear the disappointed and sad face of Marko’s daughter.

 

During this third day, Marko's health has worsened, the patient has had several crises and a couple of seizures but Clarke has managed to get it out with the help of Tekma and Lincoln.

 

But Clarke is quite tired since she has hardly slept and has eaten very little. The worst thing is that according to the experience of Tekma trying to save other reapers the fourth day is the worst since it is when most of them die.

 

During the night Marko entered a new crisis, luckily Clarke managed to stabilize him. But to her surprise something unexpected happened later, Marko opened his eyes and managed to say a couple of words, recognized Tekma and greeted her and then lost consciousness. This undoubtedly filled everyone with hope, and finally, Clarke was able to smile as she finally believes that she can really save him.

 

On the morning of the fourth day, while Clarke is standing watching a couple of children playing in the infirmary, she feels like someone touches her shoulder. A little surprised the blonde turns around expecting to see Tekma, but to her surprise, Lexa is at her side.

 

"How are things going, Klark?"

 

Even a little surprised Clarke responds, "Well, we have managed to stabilize him during the night... but, I'm a little surprised you came here."

 

"Sorry for not coming before but I had to make a quick trip to Polis." Lexa smiles a little, "By the way, your father sends you greetings, and I can tell you that in a couple of days he will be back at TonDc."

 

A smile is drawn on the blonde's face, "Really?"

 

"Yes, his work in Polis is almost finished so he can come and see you soon."

 

Without thinking, Clarke hugs Lexa overwhelmed by the happiness that she will finally be able to see her father again, "Thank you so much, Lexa."

 

But suddenly the blonde realizes what she is doing, she can feel a little of Lexa's surprise who just embraces her timidly. Immediately Clarke separates from her and a little blushing says, "I’m sorry, it was the emotion of the moment."

 

But to her surprise Lexa is also blushing, the brunette just manages to say, "Do not worry."

 

Just when Clarke is about to say something else trying to apologize, they begin to hear sounds from the continuous room where Marko is.

 

One of the healers begins to scream, "Help, he is convulsed."

 

Immediately Clarke runs into the room followed by Lexa, a few seconds later Lincoln and Tekma also enter the room.

 

Clarke watches as Marko stops convulsing and seems to stabilize, but the blonde knows something is not right. As she approaches to feel his pulse she realizes that Marko is not breathing.

 

"It cannot be, he is not breathing."

 

Clarke approaches him and begins to apply CPR before the astonished gaze of all those present who do not know this technique of resuscitation.

 

The commotion is so great that even Marko's daughter is in the room observing how Clarke tries to revive him for several minutes. But apparently there is nothing to do, Tekma approaches Clarke and says, "It's too late, his soul has already left his body."

 

With tears in her eyes Clarke responds, "No, it cannot be. He cannot die here." But the blonde knows there is nothing to do, if only she were in the ark’s infirmary ark. If they were there, surely her mother would use the defibrillator.

 

And suddenly an idea arises in her mind, without thinking much the blonde takes the shock baton, puts it in maximum power and without hesitation gives a shock to Marko.

 

Everyone in the room is amazed and some even think that Clarke has lost her mind, but Clarke does it again.

 

Only the voice of Marko's daughter is heard saying, "No, what are you doing to my dad?"

But before giving it another shot, Clarke says, "It's the only way. He will not die today!"

 

Clarke gives him one last shock, and then Marko's body arches on the bed as he feels the electricity running through his body. But a couple of seconds later he starts coughing and breathing.

 

"He is alive --- She brought him back." Several voices are heard repeating these same words.

 

Then Marko opens his eyes and says, “Where is my daughter.”

 

Clarke smiles; in the end, she saved Marko's life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

That afternoon Clarke was finally able to return home and rest a little. The blonde was so tired that she first took a quick bath and then fell asleep for more than twelve hours in a row. The next day Clarke woke up to realize that the house was alone, neither Octavia nor Lincoln were there.

 

When looking out the window Clarke realizes that it must be midday, so the blonde thinks that probably Lincoln and Octavia are already busy in their daily work. Fortunately, they left some food for her on the table; Clarke sits down and begins to eat thinking about everything that happened in the last days.

 

After washing her face, Clarke leaves her house on the way to the infirmary, as she walks through the streets of TonDc the blonde observes how people greet her but many whispers when they see her pass by. Clarke tries to hear what the villagers say; the only thing she can hear is the word _Wanheda._ The blonde makes a mental note to ask Lincoln what it means.

 

Clarke continues walking through the town, but just before entering the infirmary the blonde can hear someone call her by her name.

 

"Klark, Heda wants to see you," Anya walks towards her, though this time Anya speaks to her in a much softer voice.

 

"Right now?" Clarke asks a little surprised.

 

"Yes, Heda wants to see you right now."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While walking to Lexa’s tent many things go through Clarke’s mind. Maybe Lexa wants to congratulate her for saving Marko's life, or maybe she wants to ask a little more about how she managed to do it.

 

Strangely Clarke cannot erase the smile on her face after knowing that she will see Lexa again, even after their last encounter was somewhat uncomfortable. The blonde recalls the hug she gave Lexa and how the brunette didn’t know how to react. Maybe it's been a long time since anyone hugged her like that, in fact, Clarke doesn’t remember seeing anyone even touch Lexa in all this time.

 

As Clarke walks, she thinks, _'Maybe I'm the only lucky one who has touched her, first when the gorilla chased us and afterward, in that uncomfortable hug in the infirmary.'_

 

The blonde can see Lexa's tent right in front of her, with Ryder guarding the entrance. Just when Clarke is about to greet him, there is a loud roar in the sky. She hears what only can be described as a big explosion and then the sound of something falling at full speed through the sky.

 

Clarke looks up and can see several balls of fire falling from the sky, for a moment she is confused but then remembers. "No, it cannot ---it is too soon... There should still be a couple of weeks left."

 

Finally, the ark is falling down to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> The ark is coming down to earth, so the plot thickens.  
>   
>   
> And you must be thinking, Why Did Lexa let Clarke try to save Marko?  
> Well, you must remember that Clarke already saved a Mother and her baby using an unknown technique for the grounders.  
> That is why Lexa had such high hopes for Clarke to save Marko.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Preparations and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ark is finally here.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> A group of reapers attacked TonDc.  
> Anya and her warriors kill them all except for one.  
> Clarke offered to save him, but despite been reluctant Lexa accepted.  
> Clarke managed to save the reaper.  
> But when she was feeling finally save, the ark was falling to earth.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
  
_'The ark is falling, the ark is falling!'_

 

Clarke froze as she watched the different stations fall to earth. And suddenly the reality hit her; the war against the mountain had begun.

 

Many people went out to see what was happening, some people murmured, others shouted and others simply looked at the sky.

 

Thousands of thoughts began to flood Clarke's mind, _'What is going to happen now? Will everyone survive? Will my mother be fine? What are we going to do? '_

 

"Klark, Klark!"

 

The blonde begins to hear her name, but she is still in a state of shock for what is happening until someone takes her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes says with a firm voice, "Klark, we have to start up our plan. We need your help."

 

"Lexa!"

 

"Klark, come with me to the tent, we have to prepare."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke entered Lexa’s tent still in a state of shock, but soon knew she had to control herself and help as much as possible.

 

Quickly all the closest people to Lexa arrived at the tent, Gustus, Ryder, Anya, and Indra arrived one after the other.

 

Lexa also asked Lincoln and Octavia to be present, at this time all the help is necessary to outline the action plan to follow.

 

The blonde observes how Lexa walks a little nervous with her hands on her back while everyone is silent.

 

"Klark, what we saw in the sky is the ark, right?"

 

"Yes, each fireball is a part of ark. In the end, the ark was divided into 4 different parts as planned."

 

"You told us there was still more than a week left for this to happen," Anya questions Clarke raising her voice and almost hitting the table in front of her.

 

"Something must have happened, surely the conditions in the ark worsened and they had to hasten their return to earth."

 

"That does not matter anymore," Lexa interrupts, "the important thing is to make contact with them as soon as possible."

 

"I want to go," Clarke says immediately.

 

"Me too," Now it's Octavia who raises her voice.

 

But Lexa answers sharply, "No!"

 

"Why?"

 

"You do not have the experience to make contact in this type of situation. We must think very well what our first movement will be." Lexa sees Indra and asks," Indra, what information do we have?"

 

"My warriors tell me that the nearest object fell west of here, right between the Mountain and TonDc."

 

Lexa takes a deep breath and says, "Anya, gather your men and go immediately to that place. Investigate what the situation is for newcomers and if possible try to contact them peacefully. "

 

"Understood Heda." Anya nods.

 

Lexa stares at Clarke and says, "The rest of us will wait until we see what information we can get."

 

But Clarke is not satisfied, so she interrupts, "Commander, I think I should go make the first contact."

 

"I am sorry Clarke, but you are very valuable to the coalition and I cannot let you go without knowing what we are up against. On the other hand, Anya is very capable and she is our best option to make contact with your people. "

 

Clarke would like to protest even more, but she knows that Lexa is right, maybe at this moment, she would only be a nuisance for Anya.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

In a couple of hours, Anya had her people ready to go and find the survivors of the landing of what Klark calls the ark.

 

At the end of the day, Lincoln also joined the group at the request of Lexa, so seven warriors are in service with Anya to go to where the remains of the ark fell.

 

Lexa watches uneasily as Anya abandons TonDc in a hurry with the hope that they will return with good news.

 

Everything that is happening was an unexpected turn, but Lexa hopes that with the help of Clarke and her father, maybe she can avoid a war.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is still a little nervous but tries to hide it, more than four hours have passed since Anya left for the ark. According to what the scouts told me, the ark is about two hours away from TonDc, so Anya should have already arrived and maybe make contact with the people of the sky.

 

While standing outside her tent, Lexa watches as Clarke and Octavia sit around a campfire. They undoubtedly are also anxious about what is happening.

 

"Heda," Gustus approaches her, and says, "You think it was a good decision to send Anya only, I mean, maybe Klark and Octavia could have helped."

 

"The danger was much Gustus, first I need to know if there are survivors. And if there are, know if they are armed or hostile. "

 

"You still know that Klark and her father will have to make contact with them, right?"

 

Lexa thinks that Gustus knows her so well, that he knows that she is worried about Clarke's safety, yet she tries to keep calm as always and responds, "I know, but at least I want to be sure of what we are facing before send them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It begins to get dark in TonDc when Lexa hears the galloping of horses approaching their tent, immediately she gets up from her throne and can hear the murmur of her warriors. Anya has returned.

 

With anxiety, Lexa waits for her general and friend to give her a report on the situation, but when she sees her enter the tent she immediately knows that it is not good news.

 

"Heda, I come from the place where the ark fell."

 

Lexa does not even sit on the throne, she stands watching while Lincoln, Indra and a couple of other warriors enter the tent, followed by Clarke and Octavia, "What did you find Anya?"

 

"As we thought, the sky people survived the landing."

 

Before Lexa can ask anything, Clarke interrupts, "Could you make contact with them?"

 

But Anya is silent for a couple of seconds, and then responds, "Unfortunately I could not do it... when we arrived at the place the mountain men were with them, I could distinguish them because they brought the strange yellow suits."

 

"How could they get here so quickly?" Octavia asks confused.

 

Anya shakes her head as she says, "I do not know, but they were already there when we arrived."

 

Lexa tries to stay calm but her frustration is evident, "What could you find out?"

 

"Some people from the Ark left with them heading for the mountain, I think it was the leaders. They did not seem to have been forced, rather they offered to go. "

 

"President Wallace knows he has to sign the treaty," Clarke speaks without thinking, then she realizes it and tries to delve into the subject, "The president must want to ally with the ark as soon as possible, that's why he had his men waiting for the ark. Surely the leaders of the ark went to talk to him personally."

 

"If what Klark says is true, we need to act fast Heda." Now it is Indra's voice that denotes a lot of concern, "We must contact them before they become convinced that the mountain is the best option to survive."

 

For the first time, Lexa doubts, it would be worthwhile to try to contact them. Or maybe it's too late and the alliance between Skaikru and the mountain is already a fact.

 

But suddenly a voice distracts her from her thoughts.

 

"I have to go talk to them." It's Clarke who raises her voice, "I need to try to talk to my mother, Kane or Jaha. Some of them must listen to me. "

 

"I will go with you Clarke;" Now it's Octavia who speaks, with a strong and confident voice "We need to let them know what the mountain men really are."

 

For a moment there is silence in the tent. Before Anya or Indra had already objected against this idea but at this moment there does not seem to be a better option. Lexa knows that Jake must arrive until tomorrow night, but maybe by then, it will be too late.  
Lexa looks up, stares at the blonde and says, "Klark, what you want to do can be very dangerous. I cannot force you to do anything that threatens your life, but if you are determined and want to help us... my warriors are ready to accompany you first thing tomorrow morning."

 

Lexa can see how Clarke's face changes completely; apparently, the blonde did not expect her to agree so quickly to her request.

 

Immediately the blonde agrees and says, "Okay, commander, Octavia and I will be ready to leave early tomorrow."

 

Looking into the blonde, Lexa says, "I trust in you." Then Lexa clenches her fists, wishing she could accompany her, but she knows that this is not the time yet. For now, she has to trust Clarke and hope she can convince the people of Skaikru that allying with the mountain is not a good option.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the night Lexa cannot sleep, she walks from one place to another inside her tent. This rarely happened to her; even in the days of the war in the north, she was not so worried. Maybe it's because all this is unknown territory, she had never been so close but at the same time so far from beating the mountain.

 

But not only that, there is something inside her that doesn’t seem to leave her mind. Letting Clarke make contact with the people in the ark is something that worries her, but what worries her is that she is not sure yet why the blonde has awakened in her a feeling she thought was forgotten.

 

"Heda, more scouts have arrived with information." Gustus's voice from outside the tent awakens Lexa from her thoughts.

 

 _'More scouts!'_ Lexa thinks she does not remember sending more scouts.

 

But before she can ask anything else, Gustus tells her, "They come from the north Heda, they bring important news."

 

"Tell them to enter."

 

Lexa watches as two warriors enter the store, immediately recognizes one of them. He is one of her most trusted scouts called Bladok, he is the one in charge of guarding near the northern border.

 

"Heda, we bring news of the fireballs that fell yesterday."

 

"Tell me, What did you find out?"

 

"One of them fell in Azgeda, very close to the border with Trikru."

 

Lexa curses inside, the situation between Azgeda and Trikru is still very tense and if Nia manages to contact the possible survivors it could be dangerous, but at this moment Lexa cannot take care of that. First, she must defeat the mountain before taking over Nia.

 

"Thank you Bladok, please go back to Polis and rest for a couple of days. Tell Titus that more people from the sky fell to the ground near the mountain, also tell him to try to keep the ambassadors cool, that a new war could come. "

 

"Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Are you worried?"

 

"Of course I am." Clarke hangs her backpack over her shoulder and adjusts her jacket.

 

Clarke and Octavia are finishing enlisting inside their house, a little nervous the two try to talk a little.

 

"Do you think they will try to shoot us?"

 

"Stop thinking about those things O. They are our people, they will have to listen to us."

 

"Well, because of my people I was locked for 16 years under the floor of my mom's room and spent another year locked in the skybox... so excuse me if I don’t trust them too much."

 

Clarke calms down, takes a deep breath and says, "O. we have to be calm and trust that we can convince our people that allying with Lexa is the best option."

 

Octavia stares at her, and says almost whispering, "I hope we can do it, Clarke."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Arriving outside the Lexa tent, Clarke can see Anya and Lincoln preparing to leave. The blonde can see only a group of ten warriors accompanying them, surely Lexa thinks that it will be easier for a small group to approach the Ark without being detected.

 

Octavia goes to where Lincoln is and Clarke is left alone for a few seconds, so you decide to go see Lexa before leaving.

 

At the entrance of Lexa's tent is Gustus who only salutes nodding, but to the blonde's surprise, he lets her enter without any problem.

Upon entering Clarke looks around but does not find Lexa anywhere, until finally, she sees in the back of the tent, where the bed where Lexa spends the night is.

 

Lexa is observing something in a parchment, but she has not seen Clarke. The blonde decides to clear her throat a little to make notes of her presence, immediately Lexa sees her and seems surprised a little.

 

Seeing this, Clarke immediately says, "I'm sorry, Gustus let me in without announcing, I did not know if ..."

 

But Lexa interrupts her, "Do not worry, it was me who ordered him to let you pass without problems."

 

_'Interesting.'_

 

Clarke walks a little closer to Lexa and says, "Octavia and I are ready to go."

 

"Anya and Lincoln will accompany you along with them will be several members of Anya's army, they are her best men, so you should not worry about your safety."

 

Just when Clarke is about to say something else, she can finally see what Lexa was watching when she arrived. It is the parchment with the plant that she drew for Tekma.

 

Immediately Lexa realizes that the blonde already saw the parchment and says, "Your drawing is impressive Klark, Tekma told me that you did it in one night."

 

Clarke blushes a little and responds, "Thank you, Lexa, I really loved to draw again after so much time.

 

Suddenly a horn is heard announcing the travel to the ark.

 

Clarke smiles and says, "I think they're already waiting for me."

 

But before the blonde turns around and leaves the tent, Lexa tells her, "Klark, wait ..."

 

"Oh, um," The blonde is surprised at little and stares at Lexa, "What's wrong?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Why?" Clarke responds surprised, her words sounding a little harsh than the expected blonde, so she immediately says, "I mean, I didn’t expect you to thank me, it was just a drawing and I ---."

 

But Lexa interrupts her, "It is not just because of the drawing."

 

"Oh!"

 

"Since you came to TonDc you have not done anything but help my people," Lexa begins to explain, "First, you helped give birth to Tekma's daughter, then you saved my life when we faced the gorilla and finally you showed us that there is a way to save the reapers."

 

This time the blonde blush completely and responds with a soft tone, "I only did what my heart told me, and I would do it again if the opportunity presented itself."

 

"I know, and that is why I am asking you to be careful on this trip. Your life is very important for the coalition."

 

Smiling the blonde responds, "Do not worry Lexa, I don’t plan to die yet."

 

Clarke turns around and leaves the tent, outside the tent she stops for a moment thinking about what just happened. It was so strange to hear Lexa say those words, and the blonde thinks, ' _Maybe Lexa is beginning to feel something for me or --- ' But immediately Clarke shakes her head and says to herself, < i> 'Don’t think nonsense Clarke, Lexa is the leader of the free world, she would never notice you, you do not even know if she likes girls.' _

 

Even so the blonde begins to walk with a smile on her face, definitely, this talk is what she needed to start her day and go to the ark to convince them to ally with Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued ...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Clarke and Lexa are getting closer to each other, but the mountain will prove to be an extraordinary enemy that will put them through different situations and complicated choices.  
> And if you are asking, the part of the ark that landed near TonDc is Alpha station, just like in the Tv Show.
> 
> These last weeks had been very difficult for me, I'm going through some really difficult things in my life.
> 
> But I will try to keep uploading new chapters, maybe not every week but I would like to think that every two weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all the people who leave comments and Kudos, you people are the reason us writers keep doing this... I love you all.


	8. The first contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to contact Skaikru.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> The ark finally fell to earth.  
> Anya tried to contact them, but the mountain men were already there.  
> Clarke offered to go and establish the first contact with Skaikru.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
  
After leaving TonDc everyone walked quickly but trying not to make noise. According to Anaya, the ark is located near a river right on the outside of the forest.

 

Throughout the road there is a climate of tension in the environment, Anya and Lincoln are nervous because they think that the mountain could ambush them before reaching where the ark is located. According to what Anya thinks it would be the easiest way to end the threat of a possible alliance between Skaikru and the kongeda.

 

But Lincoln is hoping that on the mountain they are so busy convincing Skaikru to ally with them that they stop paying attention to kongeda until they achieve their goal.

 

No doubt Clarke hopes that Lincoln is right and that on the mountain they are busy trying to convince the council to join them so that they can reach the door of the ark without problems.

 

Clarke is amazed to see that the grounders are specialists in this type of missions, they walk with stealth and taking care of every step they take in the forest. Now is when the blonde understands why Emerson was so afraid of being ambushed when they went out to visit the dropship.

 

After several hours on the road and fortunately without problems, Anya makes a sign and everyone stops. And finally, after a long time, Clarke can see the ark, or at least a part of it, since what is in front of her eyes is the alpha station.

 

The blonde's heart begins to pound quickly as she knows her mother is surely in the alpha station. If so, she can soon meet her and her father and become a family again.

 

"And now what do we do?" Octavia Asks.

 

"There is a great possibility that they will shoot us as soon as they see us." Anya replies, "Surely the mountain men have already told them about the reapers and they will think we are them."

 

“We could reach with our hands up. It is the universal sign that we don't want to harm them. ”

 

But even so, Anya doubts, "It is still very dangerous."

 

Clarke watches as several guards go on patrol outside the camp they have begun to establish around the ark, and an idea arises in her mind.

 

While Clarke points to the guards, she tells them, "Maybe we could use them in some way."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke watches as Anya, Lincoln and the other warriors prepare to ambush the ark guards. In the end, the plan is to take them hostage to ask to speak with the leaders of the ark.

 

The blonde hopes that once her mother or Jaha sees her, things will calm down a bit and they can talk to them.

 

Just as the guards approach a series of trees, Anya quickly falls from the branches hitting one of them, while Lincoln and another warrior leave the undergrowth and manage to immobilize the other guard. Fortunately, neither of them could react on time and warn about their presence.

 

Anya approaches the only guard who is not unconscious while Lincoln is holding him and covering his mouth.

 

Fear can be reflected in the guard's eyes until Anya looks at the blonde and asks, "Do you know him?"

 

Clarke and Octavia go out of the undergrowth and approach. The blonde watches the guard closely and says relieved, "It's Sergeant Miller, of course, I know him."

 

Upon hearing this, Anya approaches the sergeant and says in a threatening voice, “Listen to me well, we will let go but if you try to escape or shout my partner will cut your throat. Did you get it?”

 

Sergeant Miller nods and then looks at Clarke as if trying to recognize her.

 

Clarke smiles, "Hi Sergeant, I'm Clarke."

 

“Clarke? Dr. Griffin’s daughter? ”

 

The blonde nods and says, “Sorry to ambush you, but we need to talk to the council. But we are afraid that when they see us they shoot us or something. ”

 

“Too much talk girl.” Anya interrupts, with her usually annoying tone, “Lincoln and I will take him to the entrance so they won't shoot us. Once they accept, you and Octavia will come to talk to your people. ”

 

"No!" The blonde responds by raising her voice, "I will also approach with you, if someone goes out, I hope they can recognize me and not kill us."

 

"She is right Anya," Lincoln chimes in the conversation, "Maybe when they see her they decide to talk to us after all."

 

And finally, Anya concedes, "Okay, she will come with us."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Anya, Lincoln, and Clarke walk towards the entrance of the new Skaikru camp, in front of them, Sergeant Miller walks with his hands up.

 

Clarke can perceive nervousness in both Anya and Lincoln, but still, the two warriors remain calm and ready to defend themselves.

 

When they finally get close enough, Clarke can hear the shouts of the guards guarding the door but also hears how they prepare the rifles and point at them.

 

Suddenly someone shouts, "Stop or we shoot!"

 

Immediately everyone stops, and the situation can get out of control at any time so no one tries to make surprising movements.

 

"What do we do now?" Clarke asks, trying to keep calm but with a restless voice.

 

Anya approaches the sergeant and says, “Tell them we want to talk to your leaders? Now?!"

 

“It's me, Sergeant Miller. These people want to talk to Kane and the council. ”

 

“Kane?” Clarke asks, _’Jaha is supposed to be the chancellor’_

 

"We can't let you pass!" One of the guards replies, "We have orders to fire if someone comes near."

 

Upon hearing this, Clarke decides to act, “We come in peace! I'm Clarke Griffin, daughter of Dr. Griffin member of the ark council.” The blonde steps forward and discovers her head to be recognized.

 

"Don't shoot, I know her." Another guard shouts.

 

Clarke breathes a little relieved, but knows that everything is not yet solved, "Please, I need to talk to my mother or whoever is in charge of all this."

 

The blonde observes how there seems to be confusion and disagreement among the guards until one of them runs inside the ark.

 

The guard who seems to be in command tells them, “Wait there, someone went to look for the chancellor. But you must let Sergeant Miller go.”

 

"No!" Anya responds before Clarke can say something, "When your leaders come to talk, we will let him go."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After more than five minutes that seemed like 5 hours to Clarke, several people appear walking through the Ark’s door. Although one of the things Clarke observed is a large carved wooden sign that says Arkadia, maybe that is how she should start calling this place.

 

Immediately the blonde tries to distinguish who are the people in front of her, the first one she can see walking in is Marcus Kane, who used to be the right hand of Chancellor Jaha, then observes Callie Cartwig and finally observes Diana Sydney. But nowhere can she see her mother or Jaha.

 

"Are they your leaders?" Anya asks.

 

"Yes, but I don't see my mother."

 

Kane and the others stop a few feet away from them and Kane tells them, "We're here, let Sergeant Miller go."

 

Clarke watches as Anya sees Lincoln, who nods and lets the sergeant walk until he passes Kane and the others.

 

"Who are you?" Kane asks, narrowing her eyes as if trying to distinguish whether it's really Clarke.

 

“Kane, I'm Clarke Griffin… daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin. I'm sure you remember me. ”

 

Kane seems to hesitate a bit, but Callie steps forward and says, "It's true, it's Clarke."

 

“Hello Callie,” Clarke smiles to know that Callie recognized her; she was always very close to her mother and always treated her with love, “Where is mom? It's okay? Did she survive the landing?”

 

"Your mother is fine, it's just that she's not here right now."

 

"She is not here?"

 

"She left," Now it's Kane who answers, "She's on a reconnaissance mission."

 

And then Clarke realizes, surely her mother went to the mountain to talk to President Wallace, and surely Jaha went with her, so the blonde decides to ask, “And where is Chancellor Jaha?

 

But Clarke watches as everyone lowers their heads and Kane responds, "He gave his life for us, he stayed in space to make sure we arrive alive to earth."

_’Jaha is dead!’_

 

But while Clarke is trying to understand what happened, it is Anya who begins to speak, “We come on behalf of the commander and the coalition, and we want to talk to your leaders. Do you represent the will of your people? ”

 

Kane nods, "I am the chancellor and leader of these people." Staring at Anya he asks "Who are you?"

 

"My name is Anya, general at the service of the commander and the coalition."

 

Kane, Diana, and Callie look at each other as they try to understand what is happening.

 

Clarke immediately realizes this and tells them, “I know you have been told that there is no intelligent life on earth, but it is a lie. There is a whole civilization of different clans who cooperate and live in peace.”

 

And for the first time, Diana intervenes in the conversation, “How do you assure us that there is a whole civilization? If all we have seen are these two people and you. ”

 

“Why should I lie to you? I know the lies Mount Weather and President Wallace have told you.” Clarke tries to remain calm but without realizing she begins to raise the tone of her voice, “They are not what they seem, they are real monsters that experiment with these people.”

 

But Kane stays calm and asks, “I think I have to ask you the same thing as Diana, do you have proof of everything you're telling us? Because we have been talking with President Wallace and his people for more than a year and they have done nothing but help us.” Then he looks into Clarke's eyes and says, “You were present at many of the meetings we had with President Wallace and his son.”

 

With desperation in her voice, Clarke replies, "I know, but at that moment I had no idea what they really were."

 

Realizing that Clarke is not convincing them, Anya tells them, “We offer you a treaty of peace and cooperation, unlike the mountain; we can walk freely and breathe the air around us. We can grow plants and raise animals among many other things. ”

 

This undoubtedly makes the members of the council think because they look at each other and whisper among themselves.

 

Seeing this, Clarke is a bit reassured to see that there is some hope that there can be peace between the grounders and her people.

 

Kane looks back at them and says, “Your offer is generous, but we will need proof of everything you are offering. Unlike you, with Mount Weather, we have had contact for a long time and we are sure of the things they offer us.” Then he pauses and says, “But we just met you and know nothing about your people.”

 

Clarke feels frustrated and upset, but when she is about to respond Anya's voice is heard, "I understand, we will be back soon with proof of what we are offering."

 

Clarke is surprised to hear what Anya has just said, looks at her but Anya looks calm.

 

Finally, Kane says, "We will be waiting for you."

 

But just before leaving, Clarke tells them, “I just want to ask you one thing, please don't ally with the mountain until you hear us and see what we can offer. You have to believe me, in Mount Weather, they are not what they seem. ”

 

Kane nods, though not very convinced.

 

Anya, Lincoln, and Clarke turn around and walk away, just when they reach the part of the forest where Octavia and the others are waiting for them, Clarke asks, “Why did we leave so fast? Why don't we push them anymore? ”

 

“We have no proof of anything we were telling them,” Anya replies, “The simple fact that they have heard us is already a victory. We have achieved what we wanted, to make contact with them.”

 

Clarke would like to protest a little more, but she knows Anya is right. They have managed to establish the first contact, surely with the help of her father, it will be easier to convince Kane and the council to ally with Lexa.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The return to TonDc was in completely silent, but despite that, no one seems sad or defeated. The first encounter with Arkadia had been successful despite everything. At least they hadn't received them with gunfire or violence.

 

Although Kane doesn't seem to give his arm to twist, the blonde is sure that once her mother finds out she is alive, she will try to convince the council to listen to the grounders.

 

When they arrive in TonDc the afternoon is beginning to fall, immediately everyone goes to Lexa’s tent to tell her everything that happened.

 

But when entering the tent the first thing Clarke sees is her father standing next to Lexa, "Dad!" The blonde runs to hug him with all her strength, "I thought you would arrive until tomorrow."

 

"Once the news reached me that the ark had landed, I tried my best to come as soon as possible."

 

"I guess the commander has already made you aware of everything that is happening?"

 

“That's correct,” Jake looks at Lexa and then at his daughter, “She already explained to me that Mount Weather has already made contact with the ark. That puts us at a disadvantage. But she also told me that you went to try to talk to them, how was it?”

 

Lexa comes a little closer and asks, "Did you succeed, could you talk to the newcomers?"

 

"Yes Heda," Anya replies, "With Clarke's help we were able to make contact with the Skaikru leaders and at least we could make the first contact."

 

"What did Jaha tell you?" Jake asks.

 

"Dad, Jaha is dead ... he did not return to earth along with the others."

 

Completely surprised, Jake asks, "What happened to him?"

 

"He stayed behind to make sure everyone came alive."

 

“And who is the chancellor? It is your mother?"

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, knows that she has to explain everything calmly, "Mom is fine, but she wasn't in Arkadia."

 

"Arkadia?" Jake smiles, "Too much information Kiddo."

 

“Arkadia is the name they have given to the camp they established. And mom isn't there because she went to Mount Weather to talk to President Wallace.”

 

Jake's face changes completely, now he looks a little worried, "I hope your mother doesn't trust them, but tell me, then who the chancellor is?"

 

"Marcus Kane."

 

Lexa approaches Jake and says, "We need you to tell us everything you know about this Marcus Kane, if we are going to negotiate with him, we need to know what he is like, his strengths and weaknesses."

 

“Marcus is an old friend,” Jake begins to explain; “He is a fair man but a little closed mind. Always try to do the right thing even if that means making unpopular decisions.”

 

Lexa nods, then looks at Anya and ask, " Did we reach an agreement, what did they say?"

 

Anya answers quickly, "Clarke told them about the mountain and told them that they are not what they seem, although as expected they did not believe her and asked for proof of her words."

 

Clarke observes how Lexa nods, as if knowing that it was something to be expected, and then Lexa asks, "Did we offer something to show them that our intentions are true?"

 

To which Anya responds, “Seeing that Clarke could not convince them, I offered them an alliance. I told them that unlike mountain people we could walk on the surface, and we could plant and raise animals. ”

 

"What was their response?"

 

"That seemed to interest them, but they asked for proof of my words."

 

Lexa sees Jake, and says, “I need you to help me, Jake, I need you to talk to them. You as a former council member, I am sure you can convince them. Think of something we can show them to prove what the mountain does with our people. ”

 

Jake nods, "Understood Commander, give me at least one day to plan something together with my daughter."

 

"Okay," Lexa looks him in the eye and finally says, "Our hopes are in your hands."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is quite uneasy inside her tent after all Anya and Clarke were able to make contact with Skaikru but much remains to be done.

 

Nothing assures her that Skaikru would accept the alliance, or even at this time Skaikru's leaders could already be signing a cooperation treaty with President Wallace. After thinking about all this Lexa has decided to move her pieces.

 

"Gustus,"

 

"Sha Heda,"

 

"Please come in."

 

Gustus enters the tent and asks, "Heda, what can I do for you?"

 

With her hands on her back, Lexa tells him, “I think we will need all the help possible, so I must call for Tristan and his Rangers. If things get out of control and war breaks out it's better to have Tristan close.”

 

Gustus nods, "Anything else Heda?"

 

“I don't want Tristan and his men to get to TonDc, I prefer them to stay in Ruana, that town is very close to here and they can come in a short time if we need help. I don't want the mountain to know that we are gathering combat forces.”

 

"Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"And what is the plan, Dad?"

 

Jake, Clarke, and Octavia are at Octavia's house thinking about what they are going to do to try to convince the council to ally with Lexa.

 

"Well, we have the element of surprise on our side." Jake smirks, "I mean, they don't expect me to be alive."

 

Clarke and Octavia can't help smiling a little and the blonde says, "In that you are right, they will surely be surprised to see you alive."

 

"I agree." Octavia chimes in, "But I think we should take something else as proof."

 

Jake nods and begins to explain, “We will talk about reapers, and how they are mountain creations. We now have evidence that they use a drug to control people and make them addicted. But I also have another idea,” Jake sees his daughter and asks. "Kiddo, do you still have the radio I gave you?"

 

"Yes, Dad."

 

"We will bring it and show them that the mountain is what is causing interference."

 

"Shall we carry something else?" Octavia asks, even with a little doubt in her voice.

 

"Indra said she would give us samples of seeds and plants to harvest, which should help."

 

But everyone knows that all that may not be enough to prevent Arkadia from allying with Mount Weather, although Jake is hopeful that once he manages to speak with Abby his chances improve. Abby must still have a lot of weight on the council and with her help, they could convince Kane to sign a peace treaty.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day at night everyone is present in the Lexa’s tent, Jake is explaining what he is going to try to tell the people of the council in Arkadia.

 

Everything indicates that Jake has a lot of faith that he can get the support of the council since Kallie is his friend; Abby is his wife and he didn’t have a bad relationship with Kane. The only person who worries him inside the council is Diana Sydney.

 

Jake still remembers the time when Diana was Chancellor, there were many rumors of corruption and many people were expelled into space accused of treason.

 

While Jake is explaining how he wants to take seeds and samples of different plants to Arkadia, they start to hear shouts outside the tent. Certainly, something serious just happened.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa listens carefully to Jake's explanation, and as she hears it she thinks there is a lot of Jake in Clarke. The two are very passionate when it comes to talking and explaining something, the two are undoubtedly born leaders, at this moment Lexa feels fortunate that the two are on her side.

 

“Heda! Heda! ”Shouts are heard outside the tent.

 

Everyone in the tent looks at each other as if asking what's going on, when a warrior enters the tent, "Heda, there was a confrontation."

 

"Confrontation?" Lexa thinks of all the possibilities. Perhaps Nia attacked, taking advantage of the fact that she has been away from Polis for a long time, perhaps it was Boudolan and their ceaseless change of allegiances.

 

"The mountain, I think the mountain attacked our scouts!"

 

And at that moment Lexa knew that the game had completely changed.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Now sitting on the throne Lexa listens attentively to the words of her scouts explaining what happened.

 

"Heda, as you ordered, we were patrolling near the place called Arkadia, but when we crossed a line of trees we were attacked."

 

“Attacked? By who? ”

 

The scout responds quickly, "They were shots, like those made by the weapons of the mountain men."

 

But upon hearing this, Lexa knows that Skaikru also has those weapons, "Did you get to see who shot them?"

 

"We saw yellow suits, like those worn by mountain men... Heda, but they were not shots to kill, rather they were warnings." The scout breathes deeply and continues, "I think it was a warning to prevent us let's get closer to Arkadia.”

 

Lexa clenches her fists tightly, surely it reached the ears of President Wallace that Lexa sent representatives to make contact with Arkadia. And now the mountain men will do everything possible to prevent this to happen again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The following days are very tense, reports of more clashes between Lexa’s warrior and the mountain men continue to arrive. Although more than clashes they seem warnings from the mountain.

 

Lexa is frustrated and angry if this continues it will be impossible for Jake and Clarke to approach Arkadia to negotiate a peace treaty. While walking inside her tent she thinks about what her possibilities are, maybe they could send a decoy ahead to distract the mountain so that Clarke and Jake could sneak away and get to Arkadia.

 

Although that could be very dangerous, Jake and Clarke's life could be in danger. And without them, the hope of signing a treaty with Arkadia would disappear.

 

On the other hand, Lexa continues to receive pressure from Polis, the ambassadors are not happy with everything that is happening. Lexa asked them to have their armies ready but has not ordered anything, Titus is also pressing her to return to Polis for at least a few days, but the brunette knows that at this time she cannot leave TonDc.

 

Suddenly a great noise wakes her from her thoughts, "Now what happens?" Lexa says in an annoyed tone.

 

This time the brunette decides not to wait for them to come and tell her what is happening to her tent, now she decides to see it with her eyes.

 

The first thing Lexa observes when she is outside is a group of warriors surrounding a person.

 

“Chit ste going ona?” (What is happening?)

 

“We have a prisoner. We managed to capture him after they attacked us.” One of the warriors responds.

 

As Lexa approaches, she sees an unconscious man, dressed in clothes like the color of tree branches. "Where did you find him?"

 

"Near Arkadia."

 

Lexa curses her luck; this man cannot be from the mountain because he is not wearing any special suit. That means that this man is a member of Skaikru, then says between her teeth, "It cannot be --- Skaikru has allied with the mountain."

 

At that moment Lexa feels like the weight of the world is on her back, any hope of an alliance with Skaikru has disappeared.

 

Lexa begins to analyze her options, the most reasonable thing is to call the armies of the 12 clans and prepare for the large-scale war against Skaikru and the mountain, but as she thinks about her alternatives she hears a voice.

 

"I know this man."

 

Lexa looks to her right and can see Clarke along with her father and Octavia.

 

"Is he your friend?" Lexa asks, maybe this man is Clarke's friend and can help them or something else.

 

"I saw him a couple of times inside the mountain, he worked with Emerson, but how is he here and without an anti-radiation suit?"

 

"On the mountain?!" Lexa says surprised.

 

"That's right; he's a mountain guard. I think his last name is Lovejoy."

 

The blonde's words have left Lexa frozen, _'This man is not a member of Skaikru, he is a mountain man, but how can he breathe without a suit.‘_

 

"What do we do with him Heda?"

 

Lexa awakens from her thoughts and orders, "Take him to prison, we will interrogate him later."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is once again in the Lexa’s tent, along with her are her father, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Anya, and Gustus.

 

At this moment there is great concern about what just happened, a mountain man has been captured alive.

 

"Then, explain to us. How is it that this man can walk and breathe our air without dying?" Lexa's voice, more than an annoyance, is of concern.

 

"We don't know." Jake replies, "They must have found some treatment that allows them to breathe the air from the earth without radiation affecting them."

 

“It surely has to do with something in the blood,” Clarke begins to think out loud, “I've been thinking a lot about the issue with the reapers. The number of people captured by the mountain is many compared to those who return turned into reapers... What do they do on the mountain with everyone else? ”

 

"What are you talking about, girl?" Anya asks.

 

"I think Cage and Dr. Tsing are experimenting with the people they capture and maybe they found a way to combat the effects of radiation with gene therapy or blood transfusions."

 

Clarke observes how everyone in the tent with the exception of her father, seems not having understood, so she explains, “It is somewhat complicated to explain but it has to do with modern medicine, the issue is that if they managed to perfect some method to combat the effects of radiation permanently we are in big trouble.”

 

The blonde can see the worry on everyone's face. No doubt this is bad news for Lexa and everyone in the coalition.

 

"We have to question him," Indra suddenly says, "Torture him if necessary to obtain information."

 

Anya nods, "I agree, that man must have valuable mountain information."

 

Clarke does not like the idea of torturing Lovejoy but she knows that at this moment there does not seem to be many alternatives.

 

"By the way, did you find something among their belongings? Maybe something that can help us." Jake asks.

 

Gustus takes a small backpack and empties its contents on the table in front of them, "This is what we found."

 

The blonde's eyes widen when she sees what appears to be a radio. Clarke approaches and takes it in her hands. "Look dad is a radio, but different from the ones we use in the ark."

 

Jake approaches his daughter, and starts looking at the radio, he presses the talk button and realizes that the radio works, "This radio does work, and it has no static."

 

“And what we can do with it?” Lexa asks.

 

"I don't know, we could use it to establish communication with President Wallace."

 

But Jake's words do not seem to convince Lexa, who maintains a serious face, "I do not think the mountain wants to negotiate with us."

 

“Lovejoy… go ahead. Do you read me? ”It is heard on the radio.

 

Everyone stays frozen without knowing what to do.

 

“Lovejoy, are you alright? --- Did you manage to escape? ”

 

But suddenly something takes over Clarke, who takes the radio in her hands and says, "We have Lovejoy, and if they want to see him alive --- I need to speak with President Wallace."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
> So, Clarke made the first contact with Arkadia, and just when things seem to improve, the mountain steps in.  
> Things are just gonna escalate from here, so buckle up my dear readers.
> 
> And I hope you remember our good friend Lovejoy, if not please look at season 2 of The 100 ;)
> 
>  
> 
> By the way a couple of weeks ago, when I was sitting in front of my computer thinking of all the things that are going on in my life, and an idea came to my mind.
> 
> In a matter of a couple of hours I wrote the first chapter of a new Clexa story, so if you have time please give it a chance.
> 
> I tried something new, I hope you like it.  
> [Wake Me Up When You Need Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865017)  
>   
>   
> 


	9. The exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Mount Weather.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke was able to talk to Kane and Arkadia's council.  
> But the council asked for proof of what the coalition was offering.  
> Clarke reunited with her father, but when they tried to return to Arkadia, MW attacked  
> But in the end, the grounders were able to capture a prisoner.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
  
While Clarke strongly holds the radio in her hands, everyone around her saw her with eyes of disbelief. Even Lexa seemed to have run out of words for the blonde's actions.

 

"Who is this?!" The voice through the radio breaks the silence inside the tent.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, brings the radio back to her mouth and replies, "An old friend --- I need to speak with President Dante Wallace, I have a proposal for him."

 

After these words there is silence on the radio, apparently, in Mount Weather, they are also surprised by what is happening.

 

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Octavia seems to be the first to react.

 

"Taking the offensive, I'm tired of waiting for them to make the first move."

 

"Goufa, you could put us all in danger." Anya almost spits out these words.

 

But despite everything, Lexa still looks calm, "What are you going to say to the president?"

 

But just when Clarke is about to answer Lexa, once again a voice is heard on the radio.

 

"Who is this? Where is Lovejoy? ”

 

Clarke immediately recognizes that voice, it is Emerson.

 

"Hi Emerson," Then the blonde says in a mocking tone, "It's nice to talk to you again, but I asked to speak with President Wallace."

 

"He is not available; I can speak on his behalf."

 

"Well, we have your friend Lovejoy, and if the president doesn't talk to me in the next 24 hours, we'll start torturing him."

 

"I know that voice ..." Emerson finally seems to recognize who he's talking to, "You're the girl who got lost in the woods --- Clarke."

 

For a moment Clarke felt fear, but then she looked at her father who nodded giving her the confidence necessary to continue, “So what do you decide Emerson? You are going to endanger your friend's life or you will let me talk to the president. ”

 

After a couple of seconds of silence, Emerson replies, "Give me a couple of hours girl, the president is not available at this time, we will talk again soon."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Clarke puts the radio on the table after talking to Emerson, she can finally see everyone’s eyes looking at her.

 

On the one hand, she can see the look of her father, Jake looks almost proud of his daughter and how she just behaved, also Octavia and Lincoln seem to be proud of the blonde. But when she looks at the other side of the table she can see Indra, Anya, and Gustus who she could almost say they want to kill her with their eyes.

 

But Lexa maintains a fairly equanimous and calm look. No doubt Lexa is much better hiding her feelings than her generals.

 

Clarke smiles nervously, "At least I got a call with President Wallace."

 

“You are a silly girl, how could you talk to them just like that, without a plan?” Anya is furious, “We could have thought of something before talking to them… Or what do you plan on telling them now?”

 

"Heda, we should not let Klark talk to the mountain men without having a plan." Indra seems a little calmer but she is also annoyed by what just happened.

 

Lexa stares at Clarke and then says without raising her voice, "I agree that Klark acted hastily, but at least she got to talk to the president in a couple of hours." Lexa pauses a little and then says, "Klark, What are you going to tell the president?”

 

At this moment the blonde would like to have a better plan, but all she thinks is that she needs to know what has happened on the mountain in recent weeks. "I am going to propose an exchange."

 

"An exchange?"

 

Seeing the reaction of those present, the blonde thinks, _’It seems like a good plan.’_ Then she continues, “We need to know what's going on inside the mountain. And knowing Lovejoy and the mountain man, I know he won't talk even if we torture him.”

 

Bringing his hand to his chin, Jake comments, "So you think we could exchange him for someone who would give us information."

 

"That's correct dad, and who better to tell us everything we need than Wells."

 

“Wells? Who is he? ”Anya asks.

 

“Wells is my best friend, someone I trust fully. I'm sure he can tell us what has happened since I left the mountain, maybe even why Lovejoy can walk and breathe on the ground without the radiation affecting him.” The blonde is not sure Wells can tell her something about the last part, but having Wells back will also help her convince Arkadia's council to help them and ally with Lexa, so she continues, “Apart from that, Wells is Jaha’s son, who was the chancellor in the Ark, so with his help I think it will be easier to convince Kane and the council to help us.”

 

"And you think the president will accept your proposal?" Now it is Lexa who asks, "I do not think that man is used to making concessions of that kind."

 

"Lovejoy is the second in command after Emerson; I know he's very important on the mountain." Clarke says for sure, "President Wallace can't afford to lose him."

 

Anya seems to want to say something, but Lexa is the one who answers first, "We are placing all our trust in you Klark, what you are proposing is very risky."

 

"Commander," Now it is Clarke who looks directly to Lexa’s eyes, "I know that with your help and your warriors we can make that exchange without problems."

 

Lexa seems to think about it for a few seconds, then nods and says, "Okay Klark, you have my support to get on with your plan."

 

Anya and Indra definitely disagree with Lexa, but the two simply clench their fists and remain silent, while Clarke looks at her father for some support within all this sea of doubts she feels inside.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Leaving the tent to get some air, Clarke felt her knees begin to shake, everything had happened so fast that the blonde is just beginning to assimilate the seriousness of the matter.

 

Without realizing it, she has just become an essential part of the war against the mountain and in a couple of hours, she will negotiate a hostage exchange with President Wallace.

 

After several minutes outdoors, Clarke looks at the sky, breathes deeply to calm down and then feels like someone is approaching.

 

"Awesome Clarke, you took control of everything or what happened in there."

 

"Thanks, O. but honestly I'm just assimilating what just happened."

 

"Do you know what I liked most about everything that just happened?"

 

Clarke sees Octavia and raising an eyebrow with curiosity says, "What?"

 

Smiling, Octavia tells her, "Anya's face of frustration at seeing how Lexa agreed with you."

 

Clarke can't help smiling too, "I guess now Anya really wants to kill me."

 

The two laugh a little more, until Octavia tells her, "Come, let's go inside, apparently Lexa wants to talk to Lovejoy before having the call with President Wallace."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"And this man, Lovejoy, do you think he will tell us anything?"

 

"I don't know O," Clarke responds as they walk to where Lovejoy is imprisoned.

 

"Kiddo, how well do you know him?" Jake asks.

 

"The truth I saw him many times on the mountain but I only talked to him a couple of times."

 

Jake is silent, as if thinking about what information Lovejoy could provide, while Clarke watches as they walk in front of them, Lexa, Anya, Indra, and Gustus.

 

When they finally reach the dungeons, Anya turns to see them and says, "Wait here."

 

Clarke is surprised and raising her voice says, “No! I want to be present when you talk to him. ”

 

Anya begins to walk approaching the blonde, and with a threatening voice says, "You are playing with fire girl, nobody talks to me like that ..."

 

A lump forms in Clarke's throat, but she arms herself with courage and replies, "If I'm the one who is going to talk to the president, I need to know what Lovejoy can tell us."

 

"I do not care what you want, you do not ..."

 

“Anya, enough!” Lexa intervenes, “Clarke is right, besides she knows this man. That could be useful to us. ”

 

Anya says nothing, just turns around and walks away from the blonde.

 

Immediately Octavia approaches Clarke and says quietly, "You are making merit for Anya to try to kill you while you sleep Clarke, good luck."

 

"Shut up O."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lovejoy interrogation did not give them any information, the only thing he answered after each question was his name and his rank on Mount Weather.

 

Soon, Lexa realized that Lovejoy was trained like his best warriors to not give information to the enemies.

 

But Indra soon proposed a slightly more effective method, torture.

 

But Clarke immediately had her doubts; her argument is that she promised to Emerson on the radio that she would not torture Lovejoy if the president decided to speak with her.

 

Soon a discussion began among those present until Ryder arrived almost running and informed them that someone was talking on the radio.

 

President Wallace has finally made contact.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke holds the radio tightly in her hands, while everyone else watches her. His father places a hand on her shoulder and nods to give her confidence.

 

"Clarke her, Who is taking on the other side?"

 

"Hello Clarke, it is a surprise to hear you," As usual, the president speaks slowly and without raising his voice, "It is a miracle that you are alive, when you lost yourself in the forest we thought we had lost you forever."

 

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," The blonde replies, "I was saved by some friends who treated me very well."

 

"Friends?"

 

"That's right; it seems you forgot to tell us that there was intelligent life on earth."

 

There is silence on the radio, apparently, in Mount Weather doubt what to answer.

 

After a few seconds, President Wallace finally replies, "We didn't know there was intelligent life on earth."

 

"Cut the crap," Clarke finally snaps. "I know the truth about Mount Weather very well; I also know what your people have done to the grounders for generations."

 

"I am not going to discuss with you the things we have had to do to survive young girl." This time President Wallace's tone is more serious and strong.

 

"Let's get to the point," Clarke holds the radio and says raising her voice, "We have Lovejoy and we want to make an exchange."

 

"What kind of exchange?"

 

Everyone in the tent watches closely, while Clarke responds, "I want to exchange Lovejoy for Wells Jaha."

 

No doubt this took everyone on the mountain by surprise, because it takes a long time until the president responds, "Why do you want to exchange Lovejoy for Wells?"

 

“That doesn't concern you; the only thing that should concern you is that if you don't want to exchange him. We will torture Lovejoy until he tells us all about the mountain and the experiments you are doing. ”

 

The tent seems to be filled with tension while waiting for the president to respond.

 

Finally, the president answers on the radio, "When and where do you want to do the exchange?"

 

Now it is Clarke who doubts, and seeing Lexa ask, "Commander, where would be the best place to make the exchange."

 

Staring at her, Lexa replies, “There is a place near the river, right on the edge of the forbidden zone. There is a bridge that exists since the time of the ancient world, on that bridge we can do the exchange. ”

 

Clarke nods, and bringing the radio to her mouth once again says, "President, I know where we can do the exchange ..."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa walks impatiently inside her tent thinking that all events are unfolding oppositely as planned.

 

She has not yet been able to establish a treaty with Skaikru, the mountain is more aggressive and  
Clarke is the one who is negotiating with President Wallace.

 

And of course Lexa trusts Clarke, but still, there is a bit of concern within her, because in the end, Clarke will always see for her people first. And besides this, the blonde is still quite inexperienced in this type of issues, Lexa thinks Clarke still lets her feelings decide for her.

 

All this makes Lexa extremely nervous about what may happen tomorrow.

 

"Heda, I need to talk to you."

 

When Lexa realizes, entering her tent is the last person she wants to see at this time.

 

"What's wrong Anya?" Lexa knows that Anya is about to tell her what she thinks about Clarke.

 

"I do not agree with how things are developing."

 

Lexa puts her hands behind back and replies, "You have made that quite evident in recent meetings with Clarke."

 

“Lexa, you are giving her too much power, you must remember that she is Skaikru. We don't know if at the end of the day her loyalty will be with us or not. ”

 

Lexa knows that Anya is partly right, she has those doubts, but still responds, "I trust Klark and her father, at the end of the day they want to survive just like us and I hoped that that instinct will keep us together."

 

“Even so I do not understand why you listen and do everything she tells you, it is like she has some kind of spell on you… I understand it, Klark is beautiful and brave but you have to understand that she is still new on earth, that she does not knows our habits and customs, and that in the end she and her people have more in common with the mountain man than with us. ”

 

Lexa does everything in her power not to respond aggressively after hearing Anya's words, “My feelings towards Klark are not clouding my judgment, Anya. I do not feel anything for her and you know very well what I think about that --- to be a Commander is to be alone."

 

Anya smiles sarcastically, “Maybe if you tell yourself that a few more times, maybe will end up believing it. But I know very well that you do not believe in all that nonsense Titus preaches. I know that you feel alone and that since Costia is not with you, you yearn to have someone by your side.”

 

Hearing Costia’s name, Lexa reacts, “Do not bring Costia to the discussion! You know very well that I hate that you use her as an argument to be right. ”

 

Anya seems to realize that she has crossed the very thin line that she should never cross, “I am sorry Heda, it's just that I do not like the decisions you have been making since Klark arrived with us… but I trust your good judgment and that you are able to lead us to victory over the mountain.”

 

Anya turns around and leaves the tent, while Lexa is thinking about what just happened. It has been a long time since Anya talk to her in that way, and she knows that she does it because she is really worried about her.

 

But right now Lexa needs the opinion of someone less passionate than Anya, someone who sees things a little colder.

 

"Gustus, please come in." As usual, Gustus is guarding the tent entrance.

 

"What do you need Heda?" Gustus responds as he enters the tent.

 

“I need your honest opinion. I guess you heard my discussion with Anya. ”

 

Gustus nods, "Sha Heda."

 

"What do you think? You think I am acting recklessly. ”

 

Gustus takes a few seconds as if he properly thought his words, “Heda, I must confess that some of your decisions have caused negative comments among the warriors, just as Anya, many think you are giving much importance to what Klark tells you or suggests you. ”

 

“That is the opinion of others, but what is your opinion?” Lexa asks.

 

"You know I trust your decisions, and I trust you not to let anything or anyone get in your way as Heda, but..."

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "But?"

 

"It is true that the skai girl has influenced your decisions, and sometimes Klark's option seems to be more valid than that of your own counselors."

 

"I understand, thanks for being honest with me." At this moment Lexa would expect Gustus to say goodbye and turn around, but no, Gustus has stood watching her, "Anything else you would like to tell me?"

 

"There is something else I have noticed."

 

"Something else?" Once again, Lexa asks curiously.

 

“I like the sparkle in your eyes when you are with her, it reminds me of the Lexa that I met many years ago and that I thought I would never see again.”

 

Surprised Lexa does not know what to answer; rarely Gustus is so honest with her, at least when it comes to your feelings.

 

But there is no need for Lexa to say anything else, Gustus simply smiles and turns around and leaves.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Throughout the morning Lexa discussed with all her advisors what would be the best plan to carry out the exchange between Wells and Lovejoy.

 

One of the most discussed points was the presence of Lexa on the bridge since of course, Lexa wanted to be together with Clarke, but Anya, Indra, and Gustus strongly opposed.

 

At the end of the day, Lexa yielded to the pressure of her advisors and decided not to be on the bridge for the exchange, although she will accompany them but without having contact with the mountain men. What was agreed is that will be Anya and Clarke who are in charge of the exchange but will be backed by a group of warriors that will remain hidden since one of the things that Clarke agreed with the president is that nobody carries weapons. It was also decided that Jake would stay in TonDc along with Indra.

 

As they leave TonDc towards the bridge, Anya and Clarke walk in front of the group while Lexa walks in the back in disguise so as not to be recognized during the trip.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Are you Nervous girl?"

 

Clarke tries not to fall into Anya's game and replies, "A little, let's say I've never been present at a hostage exchange."

 

"Just do not act in a hurried way, remember that in such situations a single sudden movement can trigger a battle."

 

The blonde passes a bit of saliva and says, "Thanks for the advice."

 

When they finally arrive near where the bridge is, everyone stops; Anya and her warriors look around. Suddenly a couple of scouts appear from among the trees and approach Anya.

 

Once Anya knew where the exchange would take place, she sent a couple of scouts to watch over the bridge to make sure there were no surprises once they arrived.

 

Everything indicates that the scouts have not observed anything strange since Anya nods and looks at Lexa. The brunette also nods after realizing that everything is in order.

 

The blonde is really nervous but tries to hide it while standing next to Octavia.

 

Suddenly far from the other side of the bridge, a movement begins to be seen.

 

Anya sees Clarke and says, "They have arrived."

 

Lincoln along with another warrior, take Lovejoy by the forearms and begin to walk behind Anya and Clarke as they approach the bridge.

 

When they get to where the bridge begins, Clarke stops and watches Emerson and other guards. What surprises her most is that Emerson is the only guard who does not have an anti-radiation suit, everything indicates that both he and Lovejoy were the only ones who received the treatment to withstand the effects of radiation.

 

But Clarke's face changes completely when she distinguishes the figure of a man with his head covered behind Emerson. "Wellls," The blonde whispers.

 

"So here we are Clarke," Emerson begins to speak, "When we lost you in the woods I never thought you would end up living with the grounders."

 

"Fortunately they found me and didn’t abandon me to my fate."

 

Emerson smiles, "I can't believe you prefer to live with those savages than to live with us."

 

"I'd rather live with them than with you now that I know what kind of monsters you are."

 

Anya places a hand on Clarke's shoulder and says, "Calm down, you are falling into his game."

 

"Let's do this at once," Emerson sees his men and orders them, "Bring the boy."

 

A pair of guards takes Wells by the arm to the bridge, once there they remove the hood from his face.

 

Clarke watches as Wells begins to try to distinguish where he is, he looks at his sides until he seems to observe the blonde on the other side of the bridge.

 

"Clarke?"

 

"Wells, yes it's me." The blonde can't help but smile when she sees her friend again.

 

Anya makes a sign and Lincoln brings Lovejoy to the bridge, then sees Emerson and says, "Let's do the exchange."

 

Lincoln pushes Lovejoy a little and he starts walking through the bridge, Wels starts doing the same when he sees Clarke tell him to go to her.

 

Clarke watches as Wells walks slowly towards her, the blonde can't help smiling when she sees how her childhood friend smiles too. While watching him walk towards her, Clarke thinks, _’With Wells and my father in our side we can convince the Arkadia council to ally with Lexa, we can soon defeat the mountain and rescue the others who are still trapped there. '_

 

Wells is only a few feet from the blonde but suddenly something happens, Wells's gaze changes completely as if he had just seen a ghost. Wells points to Clarke's chest.

 

"What is it?" The blonde looks at her chest and sees a red dot.

 

"Clarke, Look out!" Wells shouts as he launches to try to remove her from the line of fire.

 

_BANG!_

 

Clarke drops the ground with Wells on her, while chaos begins around her.

 

The blonde listens to Anya's voice ordering the grounders found in the trees to attack, while on the other side Emerson orders his man to withdraw.

 

A couple more shots are heard as Lincoln approaches to try to lift Clarke and Wells. Then a couple more warriors come to help her.

 

"Let's go!" Anya orders.

 

But something is wrong, "Wells, Wells!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Quickly Anya's warriors helped them out of the place until they entered the forest, Lincoln held Wells in his arms to flee quickly.

 

Once they reached a safe place, Lincoln placed Wells on the floor and the blonde could approach. But what she saw once there left her cold.

 

"Wells, how are you?" Trying to hold back the tears Clarke watches as blood gushes from a wound in his friend's stomach.

 

Wells tries to stop his own bleeding and smiles as he says in a trembling voice, "Hi Clarke, I always thought you were alive."

 

Clarke kneels beside him as she hugs him and kisses his forehead, "I’m sorry ... so sorry."

 

The blonde begins to cry as her best friend's life escapes in her hands, Clarke holds him in her arms until Wells's breathing begins to fade.

 

Once Clarke stops feeling Wells's heartbeat, she takes a deep breath and begins to say;

 

“In peace may you leave the shore,

In love may you find the next safe passage on your travels,

Until our final journey to the ground.

May we meet again. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The trip back to TonDc was completely silent, Clarke tried to isolate from all. The only person who was with her all the time was Octavia.

 

Wells's body was carried by Lincoln and guarded by Anya and Gustus. Wells was not the only victim in the attack, a couple more warriors were also killed by the bullets of the mountain men and all are taken to TonDc.

 

For her part, Lexa walked all the time behind Clarke and Octavia, no matter how hard she wanted she couldn't talk to the blonde right now, Heda can't show that kind of weakness in public.

 

When they finally arrive at TonDc, Jake is waiting for them but he immediately knows that something went wrong when he saw Clarke's gaze.

 

Clarke can't help running and hugging her father while crying inconsolably.

 

"What happened honey?"

 

In between sobs, Clarke replies, "It was a trap, they tried to kill me but Wells got in the way at last second to save me."

 

"I'm so sorry." Jake hugs his daughter tightly to comfort her and can't help shedding a couple of tears.

 

When Clarke finally manages to control herself a little, she looks at her father and says, "I should never have organized that exchange, it's all my fault."

 

“No kiddo, none of this is your fault. It's all the fault of the mountain men. ”

 

"Your father is right Clarke,"

 

Clarke is surprised to hear Lexa's voice.

 

The brunette approaches and says, "The mountain men have no honor, and that is why we will destroy them."

 

The blonde responds trying to contain her anger, "Now I am more convinced than ever of that."

 

Finally, Lexa tells her, "At night we will have a bonfire in Well’s honor, I would like you to accompany me to do the honors."

 

Clarke recalls that when the reapers attacked the city a bonfire was made in honor of those who died, so she says, "Thank you, Lexa, I will be there."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

In a couple of hours, the grounders had the bonfire ready to honor those who died on the bridge. As usual everyone in the town gathered around the bonfire to honor the fallen.

 

Lexa is standing with a torch burning in her hands; behind her on the left are Anya, Tris, Gustus, Indra, and Ryder. While on her right are Clarke, Jake, Octavia, and Lincoln.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke and says, "Clarke, please join me."

 

The blonde approaches until she is next to the brunette.

 

Lexa hands her the torch without saying anything, but Clarke understands the meaning of this gesture.

 

The blonde starts to light the fire and says, "Yu gonplei ste odon."

 

While the two observe how the bonfire is consumed, Lexa says almost like a whisper, "I also lost someone very special to me --- Her name was Costia ..." And Lexa really does not know why she is telling all this to Clarke , it is as if after seeing the pain of the blonde for losing a loved one forced her to talk about her story, so she decided to continue, “She was captured by the ice nation because her queen believed she knew my secrets, because she was mine. They tortured her, killed her and cut off her head. ”

 

Clarke hesitates but says, "I’m sorry."

 

Lexa continues, "I thought I would never overcome the pain, but I did."

 

"How?"

 

At this moment Lexa thinks of all the teachings Titus has told her, so she replies, "Recognizing it for what it is... weakness."

 

"Weakness? --- love a weakness? ”

 

Even without being convinced of her own words, Lexa nods.

 

Clarke doesn't understand Lexa's words and says, "So, just stop caring, about everyone ..."

 

Lexa knows that it is not true, that recently something has changed in her, that she has finally felt again, but at this moment she cannot show weakness so she only nods again because she knows that if she says something her voice could give her away.

 

But Clarke tells her, "I could never do that."

 

"Then you are putting the people you care about in danger, and the pain will never go away." And that is something Lexa is convinced of, and that is why she has never loved anyone again.

 

Finally, Lexa ends with a phrase that tells herself almost every night, "The dead are gone, Clarke, the living are hungry."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While Clarke walks away from the bonfire still thinking about Lexa's words, she observes how Anya and Tris are waiting for her, which certainly surprises her a little.

 

Anya approaches her and says, “I am very sorry about what happened to your friend, and despite what you think I don't think any of this was your fault. Everything is the fault of the mountain men, and it is on them on what you should focus your anger. ”

 

But when the blonde is about to answer, Tris puts her hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry Klark, I never met Wells but I know he was your friend."

 

"Thank you to both of you."

 

While Anya and Tris walk away, Clarke is still surprised; she never thought that Anya would approach to tell her she felt Wells' loss.

 

But the surprises don't end for Clarke, since she hears another voice, "Klark," The blonde turns around and can see Tekma standing in front of her.

 

"Hi Tekma."

 

But instead of telling her something, Tekma first hugs her for a few seconds and then says, “I am so sorry my girl, we all have lost someone we care about because of the mountain. I know how difficult it is for you.” Tekma smiles and says, “By the way, Marko would also like to be here to give you his condolences but he is still recovering in the infirmary.”

 

"Thank you Tekma." And the blonde can't help shedding a couple more tears while thinking that she has found a home in TonDc, with people who love her and care about her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The day has been very complicated for Clarke in every way, at this moment the blonde would like to be sitting talking with Wells talking about everything that has happened in recent weeks, but unfortunately instead she is sitting at the table trying to eat something and forget how disastrous this day has been.

 

"You need to eat something, Kiddo."

 

"I know Dad but I'm not hungry."

 

"Your father is right," Now it is Octavia who also speaks to her in a soft voice, "You have to eat something; you have not eaten anything all day."

 

The blonde lowers her head and tries to put some bread in her mouth. And actually Clarke feels weakness for not having eaten, but right now she feels a lump in her throat that prevents her from eating.

 

"And what is the plan now?" Octavia asks looking at Jake, "We have to talk to Arkadia at any cost."

 

Jake responds as he looks at Octavia, "I was thinking about that, we should talk to Lexa and ask for her army to escort us to Arkadia."

 

"Maybe if we could ---" 

 

But a voice interrupts Octavia, “Is someone on this channel? Hello, is someone hearing me?”

 

Surprised, Octavia asks, "What is that?"

 

Clarke immediately reacts, "Dad, it's your radio, the one you brought from Polis." The blonde rushes up to where the radio is inside her backpack since she certainly recognizes that voice.

 

And then they hear on the radio, "It's useless, nobody is going to listen to us."

 

But the blonde looks for the radio in her backpack takes it in her hands and says, "Hi, this is Clarke,"

 

“Griff, is that you? Get the fuck outta here!”

 

"Raven?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far.  
> I hope you liked it, it was a very powerful chapter, where a lot of things happened.  
> We saw how relationships evolve and how different people see the events that have led us here.
> 
> Unfortunately, someone had to die to make the plot move forward and for Lexa to tell her story to Clarke and share a moment.
> 
> Spoiler alert, we probably have more deaths in the future, because this is The 100 universe.
> 
>  
> 
> And now we will find out what the hell was going on un MW for the last 9 chapters.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Inside Mount Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little about life in Mount Weather after Clarke got lost.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke tried to make an exchange, Wells for Lovejoy.  
> But things went wrong and Emerson betrayed her during the exchange.  
> Wells got shot and died in Clarke's arms.  
> There was a pyre where Lexa opened her heart and told Clarke about Costia.  
> But when everything seemed lost, a familiar voice was heard in Jake's old radio.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
  
  
  
“Raven? It's you?!"

 

"That's right, I can't believe it's you who answered my call, we thought you were dead Griff."

 

Clarke is once again incredulous of what is happening, again she holds a radio in her hand as she tries to understand what is happening, "Where are you, Raven?"

 

“Where else would I be? In the damn mountain! ”

 

"But ..." Clarke has too many questions right now that she doesn't know where to start, "How is everyone? Who is with you?"

 

“Right now, is only Bellamy and I, we have tried several days to communicate with this radio that I brought from space, but there was something that prevented us from communicating. Clarke, in Mount Weather, are not what they seem, they have blocked communications and now we believe they are doing something with our friends, Fox disappeared a two days ago and now nobody knows anything about Wells. ”

 

"Rae, Wells --- he died yesterday ... Mount Weather killed him."

 

"What the fuck?"

 

Clarke's voice begins to tremble, "We tried to rescue him but, but Emerson set us up."

 

“It can't be, but Griff, where are you? You are with your mother?"

 

"No, a lot has happened since I got lost in the forest."

 

"Well, I guess is like in here, too many things have happened that I wouldn't know where to start."

 

Clarke breathes and responds, "You better start."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Several weeks ago:**

 

_"We have to go back for her, I'm sure she's still alive" Bellamy confronts Emerson as they return to the mountain._

_But Emerson responds while still walking, “The oxygen in our tanks is about to run out, we can't spend more time in the forest. Tomorrow we will send more men to look for her. ”_

_"No way, Clarke can't survive a single night in the forest." Raven is furious, so furious that she takes Emerson by the arm, "Are you listening to me?"_

_Emerson stops, sees Raven and says in a threatening tone, "If you want you can stay alone in the forest all night looking for her, but we are returning to Mount Weather."_

 

\\\\\

 

_"How did Clarke get lost?" Now it is Wells who is furious, "Didn't they look for her?"_

"Yes, we looked for her," Bellamy replies, also annoyed, "We were looking for her for more than three hours until it started getting dark and we had to go back."

"And what's going to happen now?" Harper asks worriedly.

"Emerson said that tomorrow they would go looking for her one more time, I guess we have to wait."

 

\\\\\

 

_Raven and the others are in the room full of bunk beds where they live in Mount Weather, two days have passed and they are still waiting for news from Clarke. Everyone is quite worried; Clarke was like a leader for everyone._

_But everyone's worst fears seem to come true when they see President Wallace enter through the door along with Emerson._

_"I have bad news guys," The president stares at them and tells them, "We found Clarke's body but ... she was in very bad condition, everything indicates that the gorilla reached and destroyed her body until she was unrecognizable."_

_Raven can't take it anymore after hearing the presidents' words so she breaks into tears, the same as Harper, Monroe and the others. Bellamy tries to be strong but still a tear rolls down his face, Murphy is so angry that he hits the wall, Jasper and Murphy hug each other to comfort themselves, while Wells just looks down trying to hide his feelings._

_"I'm very sorry," The president tells them while looking down, "For whatever they want to be present. We will cremate Clarke's body at sunset. ”_

 

\\\\\

 

_It has been three days since everyone learned of Clarke's death, during this time they have tried to return to the routine but nothing is the same since Clarke is not there._

_Raven is undoubtedly one of the most depressed of all along with Jasper, luckily Jasper has Maya by his side to help him cope with Clarke's loss. For their part, Raven and Bellamy are the ones who have assumed the role as group leaders. After all, they are the oldest among the delinquents._

_The other that is undoubtedly quite depressed is Wells, but unlike Raven or Jasper, Wells has moved away from others, spends a lot of time alone and does not hang out with the other guys._

_Clarke's loss has been very hard for everyone._

 

\\\\\

 

_Raven walks to President Wallace's office, she has to talk to him as the ark is close to returning to the ground and Raven forgot to mention some important details to consider about the possible points of impact where the stations will touch the ground._

_But just before arriving at the office, she hears a discussion between the president and his son. ”_

_“It makes no sense, why do you want to use them for that? We have not needed to go to that place in years. ”_

_"Understand it, Dad, we must keep them worried so that the savages do not hinder us when the ark arrives."_

_"Those creations of yours are going to be my downfall."_

_Raven stops, doesn't understand what the hell they are talking about. What creations are they talking about? And where do they want to send them?_

 

\\\\\

 

_The last few days have been difficult for Jasper since Clarke died in the forest not only he lost a friend but also someone to follow and admire. For Jasper, these days have been complicated but thanks to Maya things have not been completely bad._

_That's why when he learned that Maya had had a radiation accident, he ran to the infirmary. Once he got there he saw Dr. Tsing trying to do everything possible to save her._

_But everything seemed lost; Maya's skin was full of blisters and burns on most of her face and chest. That's why when Dr. Tsing told him that perhaps there was a way to save Maya's life, Jasper did not hesitate to agree to undergo a strange procedure in which they would use his blood to supply it to Maya to try to save her._

_Without telling anyone of his friends, Jasper lies down in a hospital bed while all the necessary equipment is connected to carry out a transfusion to try to save Maya's life._

 

\\\\\

 

_Everyone is quite nervous, for the first time in a long time the criminals are all gathered as the ark is about to descend to the earth._

_But in recent days there has been a movement organized by Fox and Atom, apparently, none of them wants to return to the ark once it lands, they want to stay and live in Mount Weather. Bellamy did not hesitate to support them and say that he also wanted to stay on the mountain and that they wanted nothing to do with the Ark’s council._

_The movement gradually gained more followers until the majority voted to stay on the mountain. The only ones voted against were Wells and Miller since they both have their parents waiting for them in the ark._

_Raven, on the other hand, decided to stay also in the mountain; Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Monroe convinced her that it was the best choice._

_So today as the ark landed on earth, everyone is aware of the situation but at the same time convinced that they are much better living in Mount Weather._

 

\\\\\

 

_"The ark landed safe, well at least alpha station landed without problems, President Wallace already sent people to welcome them."_

_"Yes, I also heard that Bell," Raven replies as she tries to eat some bread._

_"Do you think they will try to convince us to return with them to the ark?" Bellamy also sits at the table, at this moment they are alone._

_“Knowing Jaha, I know I will try,”_

_Bellamy looks at Raven as trying to decipher how to say what he thinks at the moment, “Rae, you are very valuable to them. You are one of the best mechanics in the ark; I don't think they will let you stay here so easily. ”_

_"I know, but it makes no sense to leave here if all my friends are going to stay."_

_"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Bellamy asks almost whispering._

_“I hope so Bell.”_

 

\\\\\

 

_There is a great commotion on the mountain, apparently several people from the ark have come to speak with President Wallace._

_But before entering the mountain they have to go through a sterilization process to clean them of all the radiation residues they might have._

_Raven, Bellamy, and Wells are in charge of receiving the committee sent by the ark._

_Raven is surprised to see that it was Dr. Griffin along with Jackson who had come to see them, Raven was waiting for Jaha or at least Marcus Kane._

_But what Abby really wanted is to make sure everyone was fine, of course, Abby already knew what had happened with Clarke, but she wanted to make sure the rest of the kids were fine._

_The one who definitely had a hard time is Wells when he learned that his father had stayed in the ark to save the others he could not take it anymore. That was why Wells also decided to stay on the mountain. The only one who decided to leave was Nathan Miller knowing that his father was alive._

 

\\\\\

 

_Everything seemed perfect until two days later, something strange happened, Maya approached along with Jasper to Raven and Bellamy almost secretly._

_"What's up?" Raven asks quietly._

_"I have to tell you something because I'm afraid that something bad can happen to you."_

_Hearing Maya's words, Raven and Bellamy approach a little intrigued, "What are you talking about?"_

_“A few days ago I suffered a radiation accident; everything indicates that it leaked through some of the pipelines. The strange thing is that it only happened in the room where I was, that immediately raised my suspicions."_

_"And what does all this have to do with us?" Bellamy asks._

_"While I was unconscious, I asked Jasper to help me through a new procedure, which consists of a blood transfusion."_

_"I still don't understand, how does something like that affect us?"_

_"There are many things that you don't know,” Maya says even softer, “That's why I think your life is in danger."_

_"And you tell us this until today?" Raven can't hide her annoyance._

_"It's because I didn't have proof before, but now I do."_

 

\\\\\

 

_Raven, Bellamy, and Jasper listen to Maya's story incredulously, she tells them how for generations they have used the blood of the grounders as a radiation treatment but that it was never a hundred percent effective. But now that Dr. Tsing used Jasper's blood, she realized that the results may be more lasting._

_But everything does not end there, today in the infirmary Maya heard how they plan to use the bone marrow of one of the criminals to try a new treatment that could give the people of the mountain immunity against radiation._

_Raven is full of fear knowing that Fox is in the infirmary after suffering a serious accident on the stairs, and he may be the first test subject._

 

\\\\\

 

_Even so, Bellamy couldn't believe everything Maya was hearing, "I need proof, I can't believe all this you're telling us if you say they feed on the blood of the grounders they should have them locked up somewhere."_

 

Maya simply nods, and says quietly, "Follow me."

 

Maya takes them carefully to the infirmary with the excuse that Raven cut her hand.

Once they are alone, open a secret door that leads to a small hallway, where after removing a panel, Raven, Bellamy, and Jasper can see something that leaves them frozen.

 

Dozens of grounders are caged like animals, one cage above the other.

 

\\\\\

 

_"We have to do something Bell." Raven's voice is full of despair._

_"But what can we do, we already told the ark that we don't want to return."_

_Raven quickly thinks of her options, "I still have the radio I brought when I arrived on earth."_

_"But what can it do for us?"_

_"Maybe there is someone from the ark listening to us; I will put it on the old frequency we used in the mechanic's workshop in the ark."_

_"But didn't you say there was interference and it couldn't be used?" Bellamy asks a little confused._

_“I think that using Mount Weather antennas we can do it.”_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Clarke clenches her fist after hearing Raven's story, now more than ever she should try to save her friends. "Raven we have to think of a plan to get you out of there."

 

"We have? Who else is with you? ”

 

"There is a whole civilization; you wouldn't believe me unless you saw it with your own eyes." Clarke sees her father, and then Octavia, she takes the radio and says, "By the way, is Bellamy with you?"

 

"Yes, he is listening to everything you say."

 

Clarke signals Octavia to come over and gives her the radio; Octavia brings the radio to her mouth and says, "Hello older brother, you didn't think you would get rid of me so easily?"

 

"Holy Shit!" Raven says on the radio completely amazed.

 

But then there is silence for a couple of seconds and Bellamy's voice is heard, “Sis, is that you? I cannot believe it… I missed you so much."

 

"I miss you too Bell."

 

"But how? Who helped you? --- How did you survive all this time? ”

 

Octavia responds as her voice begins to break, "A lot of things have happened, I can only tell you that there are many good people who have helped both Clarke and me."

 

"Soon we will be together O."

 

After a moment where everyone sheds a couple of tears, Clarke takes the radio again, and says, “And Rae, the surprises are not over yet. There is someone else who has been living on earth for a year. ”

 

"Who?" Raven asks.

 

Jake takes the radio and says, "Miss Reyes, it's nice to talk to you again."

 

"Who you are? I know that voice. ”

 

"So soon you have forgotten your mentor's best friend."

 

"It can't be, Clarke's dad?"

 

Jake smiles, "That's right."

 

"Now I think you really can rescue us."

 

Clarke takes the radio once more, "As you can see, there are many people who are on our side,” Then she smiles and says, “And you don't know Lexa yet!"

 

"Lexa? Who is her?"

 

Clarke proudly says, "The best frickin commander on earth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Well, we finally know what happened in Mount Weather during these last weeks.
> 
> I thought a lot about what will be the decision for the delinquents, and I think staying in Mount Weather will be the right answer because all of them were sent to the earth without knowing is they will survive or not and all of them hate Jaha and the council.
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note;  
> I guess maybe you don't want to know about these things, but these stories are a way to get free of all the problems all of us have.  
> This last week has been very difficult for me, the anxiety has returned once more after several years away from me.  
> I guess your demons never really go away, they just roam around you waiting for the right time to attack.
> 
> But at least writing is helping me overcome all this stuff.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos, or just for reading this piece of fic that came out of my heart, I thank you all.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Hard Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New plans emerge, there is finally a chance for alliances.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  Previously:  
> Clarke tried to make an exchange with Mount Weather, Wells for Lovejoy but things went wrong and Wells died.  
> But when everything seemed lost, Raven contacted her by radio.  
> Raven told her everything that has been happening on the mountain, and how now the mountain is experimenting with her friends.
> 
>  
> 
> All the mistakes and typos are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is quite worried and walks in her tent to try to calm down; this day was very difficult for everyone. The mountain has shown that it is still lethal and that it will be impossible to try to establish any peace treaty with them.

 

Also, Lexa feels a little guilty for everything that happened. Inside her, she knew that the mountain could set them up but she trusted Clarke's knowledge about mountain man, unfortunately, the blonde didn't expect them to betray them that way either.

 

"I knew you would be awake."

 

Lexa looks up, "Anya, what are you doing here?"

 

“I had to come to see you, I could not sleep either.” Anya walks closer to Lexa, “I think we are in a worse situation right now than a couple of days ago.”

 

"I know," Lexa can't hide her frustration, "Things continue to get more complicated and our plans don't seem to work."

 

“You should not have let Clarke take care of the negotiation.” Anya tells her directly, “It was a mistake to let that girl talk to the mountain and negotiate an exchange that we did not know if it would serve our plans.”

 

Lexa is silent, she wants to contradict Anya but at the moment she doesn't have many arguments.

 

“You keep letting Clarke influence your decisions, Lexa. And don't get me wrong, I think Clarke is a very brave and determined woman, but she is still quite inexperienced in matters of war or negotiations --- we cannot let her dictate our agenda. ”

 

"I still believe Clarke will help us defeat the mountain," Lexa replies trying to sound secure.

 

Anya nods, "I think so too, but you must be the one who makes the decisions, she must stay out of the way unless we ask for her opinion."

 

Lexa does not share Anya's point of view, but at this moment it is difficult to contradict her, what arguments she could use, so she tells her the only thing that comes to mind. “Clarke will continue to be part of our war council, she remains the only person who knows the mountain inside and knows its leaders, and…”

 

Just when Lexa is about to say something else, she hears Clarke's voice outside the tent.

 

Finally, Anya says in an annoyed voice, "And speaking of the blonde."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After greeting Gustus outside the store, Clarke enters quickly but to her surprise, Anya is also inside Lexa’s tent.

 

"Hello Klark," Anya greets her with a slightly cold tone, "What have you come to this time?"

 

Just then, Octavia, Lincoln, and Jake also enter the tent.

 

"I see you all came, it must be important ..."

 

When Anya is about to say something else, Lexa interrupts her, "Hello Klark, what is the matter?"

 

Clarke smiles and shows his father's radio and says, "Now we have someone inside the mountain who can tell us what's going on."

 

For several minutes Clarke explains everything she talked to Raven on the radio, while Lexa and Anya listen carefully and look at each other even incredulously that the woman named Raven has been able to communicate with Clarke.

 

Clarke tells them about how the mountain is not only experimenting with the grounders but now they are also conducting experiments with their friends and that is how Emerson was able to walk the earth without the anti-radiation suit.

 

The blonde watches as Lexa's face changes from a worried face to a hopeful face when she hears that there is still a chance of defeating the mountain.

 

When she finishes explaining, Clarke sees Lexa in the eye and says, "And that's why we need to go to Arkadia as soon as possible."

 

Lexa doubts for a moment, but seems to agree, "I think you are right, with all this information we can convince Arkadia to ally with us."

 

"My dad and I have to go and talk to the council, I'm sure they will listen to us."

 

Lexa nods and looks at Anya, "You think we can create some kind of distraction so they can get to Arkadia."

 

“It won't be easy, Heda. But my warriors are ready for any situation. I think that at this moment we have no other option, no matter how risky it may be. ”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke and then Jake, "Tomorrow morning you will leave for Arkadia guarded by Lincoln and Anya, maybe it is our only chance to talk to your people."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The preparations were quick; Clarke and Jake decided that it was better to carry the least amount of things. Also during the day, it was decided that Octavia would also accompany them even though Anya disagreed.

 

The plan will be to create a distraction west of Arkadia so that the mountain men stay busy. Clarke and company will take this opportunity to sneak as far as Arkadia's guards can see them. 

 

After everything is set, the next morning Lexa and Indra approach Clarke and her father and wish them good luck, Lexa knows that any hope of defeating the mountain depends on this trip going well.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Why did it take us so long to get to Arkadia?" Clarke asks as they walk through the forest.

 

"I preferred to take the longest route and reach the back of Arkadia," Lincoln replies, "We are less likely to encounter enemies in this area because the animals that live here are very aggressive."

 

"Great, you'd better not tell me that." Clarke can't hide her annoyance, "Now I'm worried that another giant gorilla will appear."

 

"It's unlikely," Lincoln replies, "What lives here are Wildcats and maybe some wolves."

 

"You know Lincoln, I'd rather not know."

 

Jake smiles at the sight of his daughter's attitude, "Don't worry Kiddo, we should already be close to Arkadia."

 

Clarke smiles at her father and then sees Octavia who has remained silent, "What's up O?"

 

"I don't know, it's just that I never thought to return to Arkadia to speak with the council, the last time I wasn't sure we would make it but now I know it's our only chance of salvation."

 

"Hey! Don’t worry," Clarke pats him on the back, "Now my father is with us, I'm sure they are going to listen to him."

 

Suddenly, Lincoln stops and raises a fist to indicate that everyone stops. "We have arrived."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"And the plan is to get to the door?" Octavia asks.

 

"The last time we came, we told them not to shoot us, so I hope they remember." Clarke tries to sound safe, but she also has doubts, it's been more than a week since they last came.

 

Jake takes the initiative and says, "Let's do it."

 

The five walk slowly, in front of the group go, Clarke and Jake, followed by Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya.

 

Seeing movement at Arkadia's door, Jake immediately raises his hands and the others do the same, "We come on behalf of the commander to negotiate."

 

A couple of minutes pass until Arkadia's door opens. The first to appear is Kane, and behind him come a pair of armed guards.

 

"We expected you days ago, what happened?"

 

“It was impossible for us to come before,” Anya replies, “Unforeseen events arose that prevented us from coming to see you.”

 

Kane looks closely at Clarke and Octavia but then stops her gaze on Jake as if trying to recognize him.

 

Seeing him Jake smiles, "It's nice to see you again Marcus."

 

Kane's gaze changed completely, narrowing his eyes says, "Jake - Jake Griffin, is that you?"

 

“That's right; we have come to negotiate on behalf of the commander. Can we enter to Arkadia?"

 

Kane is silent for a few seconds as if trying to understand what is happening. "Give me a few minutes; I'll have the boardroom ready." Kane turns around and starts giving orders to the guards.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Entering Arkadia was a strange experience for Clarke; the first thing she could see was children playing in what appears to be some wooden playground. She also observes how they have begun to build a small cultivation field, which makes her quite happy, it is good to see that in Arkadia they have found a way to survive on earth.

 

“We have done what we have been able to survive since we arrived, so when you offered us goods and food; it seemed like a good offer,” Kane comments as they walk.

 

"Have you had contact with the mountain in recent days?" Clarke asks.

 

"No, strangely we haven't heard from them in the last few days."

 

Clarke sees her father, then Anya; everyone seems to agree that the mountain has been too busy to talk to Arkadia.

 

Kane takes them to the ark’s entrance, there they finally enter the building and walk through the corridors.

 

"Jake we have a lot to talk about, there have been too many surprises in the last few days," Kane begins to talk, "First we found out that Clarke was still alive, then seeing you alive - it's like all this was amazing ---"

 

"Marcus, I heard that emissaries from the commander had arrived," Abby suddenly appears in front of them.

 

Kane looks at Abby, then at Jake as if guessing if he has to say something or let Abby realize.

 

But Clarke is the first to speak, "Hi mom."

 

Abby stares at Clarke, "Honey, it's you --- it's really you." Abby approaches and hugs her tightly, "I couldn't believe you were alive when Marcus told me, at Mount Weather they told us you were dead.”

 

"Mount Weather has told us a lot of lies, mom."  
Abby separates for a moment from Clarke while stroking her hair, watching her she shed a tear and say "I can't believe it."

 

"But I didn't come alone," Clarke looks at where her father is.

 

Abby looks at Jake but seems not to understand what her daughter wants to say until Jake smiles and Abby opens her eyes wide.

 

"Jake?!"

 

"Hello, my beautiful wife."

 

Abby almost faints, and Clarke has to hold her arm, "Mom, are you alright?"

 

Quickly Jake also approaches and hugs her.

 

"I'm so sorry ---" Abby starts talking while sobbing, "Sorry for talking to Jaha, sorry for making you be convicted of treason --- sorry for ..."

 

But Jake doesn't let her finish and says, “None of that matters anymore, they are things of the past. I've had a lot of time to think about everything that happened. ”

 

Clarke can't help shedding a tear when she sees her parents together. While everyone present watches the scene.

 

"But how? --- How did you survive? ”

 

"It’s a very long history."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As they walked to the boardroom, Jake told Abby everything that happened since he escaped from the ark. For Clarke, it was as if her parents were absent from everything that was going on around them, which made her feel happy for the first time in a long time.

 

But when they got to the boardroom things had to change, there were already sitting council members. Abby and Kane also sat down with them, to Clarke's surprise it seems that Sinclair is now also a member of the council; no doubt Raven will be very happy when she finds out about this.

 

On the other side of the table sat Clarke, Jake, Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya.

 

After leaving greetings and smiles aside, Jake begins to explain, "We have come because many things have happened and the war is near."

 

"War?" Kane asks a little surprised, while the council members begin to look at each other.

 

“It's a very complex issue to explain,” Jake looks at each of the council members and continues, “For generations, Mount Weather has been attacking and terrorizing people within the coalition. The two factions have faced each other for many years but the advantage was always for Mount Weather. But the worst thing is that on the mountain they experiment with the people of the coalition and make them monsters without reason. ”

 

"That is what Clarke told us a week ago, but we asked for evidence." Diana Sydney responds quickly.

 

"Until a week ago we had no evidence, but a few days ago we were able to capture one of Mount Weather’s guards."

 

"Did you catch a guard?" Now it is Abby who asks, "I guess he died when he ran out of oxygen from the anti-radiation suit."

 

But Clarke responds quickly, "He was not wearing any suits."

 

Silence takes over the boardroom; Kane and Callie look at each other, while Abby looks at Clarke.

 

After a few seconds, Kane tells them, "I think we need an explanation and I guess you have it."

 

"We didn't understand it either and the prisoner said nothing to us," Jake begins to explain, "So we decided to make an exchange, the life of the guard for the life of one of the kids."

 

"Did you negotiate a hostage exchange with Mount Weather ?!"

 

“It wasn't easy, but I talked to President Wallace myself,” Clarke is now the one who speaks, “I offered them the life of the guard in exchange for Wells.” Clarke's voice cuts off when she remembers her friend, “But everything went wrong, Emerson betrayed us and Wells died in my arms. ”

 

"It can't be," Abby says while holding her daughter's hand. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

 

While a tear rolls down Clarke's face, she tells them, "But thanks to that we discover that more mountain men can walk on the ground without wearing anti-radiation suits."

 

"And how do they do it?" For the first time, Sinclair speaks, "It must be some kind of gene therapy or transfusions, I can't find another explanation."

 

“As usual, you're right my friend.” Jake smiles and continues, “In Mount Weather, they used grounders for many years as test subjects, until they developed a therapy using their blood to counteract the effects of radiation, but it was never enough to be able to walk on earth freely.”

 

"And what changed?" Now it is Abby who asks trying to understand what is happening, "How can they now walk on earth?"

 

"Now --- they are experimenting with our kids, with those who stayed living inside the mountain."

 

Everyone stays cold to hear Jake's words, the only one who reacts is Kane who asks, "How did you know this?"

 

“We have a contact inside the mountain,” Clarke responds quickly without revealing Raven's name, “A couple of days ago she gave us this information, that's why we need to act quickly --- You need to ally with the commander.”

 

“Since the first time we saw you, you have talked a lot about this commander,” Diana Sydney tells them while maintaining a serious countenance, “But we have never seen this commander, we don't even know if the coalition actually exists or how many people make it up.”

 

And now it is Anya who for the first time intervenes in the conversation, "Do you doubt our words?"

 

“No --- I mean, you have come to tell us incredible stories and tell us about wars that are approaching. If you want our trust we need at least meet the commander. ”

 

Kane looks at Diana and then says, "I think Diana is right if the commander wants our help, we need to meet her and talk to her."

 

Clarke realizes how Anya tries not to respond in a hostile way, "I will talk to the commander, and tell her about your requests."

 

"But we need something else." Jake speaks before Kane can answer, "We need you to keep an eye on the surroundings of Arcadia, especially near the river, since it was very difficult for us to get here because the mountain has begun to patrol and there have been some clashes. The next time we come we want to arrive smoothly. ”

 

Kane nods and says, "Take it for granted, I will order Sergeant Miller to patrol the area and not fire unless he is attacked."

 

"Thank you, Marcus."

 

"Then we will be waiting for the commander's visit."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

On the way back it was different, Lincoln and Anya decided to return by another route to arrive before nightfall to TonDc.

 

In the group there is an atmosphere of trust and tranquility, the meeting with the Arkadia council members was better than they expected. Kane seems to be a reasonable man and Abby seems completely willing to help them too.

 

Anya and Lincoln walk in front of the group while Clarke, Octavia, and Jake walk behind.

 

Clarke talks with her father and smiles, without a doubt the fact of reuniting with her mother was something very important. Abby didn't want to let them go, she wanted them to stay and spend the night in the ark but Jake convinced her to let them go telling her that there is no time to lose, that they should take the meeting information to the commander as soon as possible.

 

While Clarke continues walking observes something strange, Anya seems to make a signal to Lincoln who later emits a sound like a whistle, which is rare because although they are already near TonDc there are usually no warriors in this area.

 

Suddenly Anya raises her hand and just then a shot is heard and everyone is thrown to the ground but the shot does not seem to have hit anyone. But the surprises do not end there; several warriors appear from among the trees with their weapons drawn and ready to protect them.

 

"General, are you all right?"

 

"Yes," Anya responds as she gets up, "Do you managed to capture him?"

 

At that moment more warriors appear dragging a man, whom Clarke immediately recognizes as a mountain man.

 

"What happened to him?" Anya asks.

 

“We managed to intercept him just before he shot you,” One of the warriors responds. "But apparently he took something to kill himself before we could capture him."

 

Clarke listens a bit surprised all this conversation without really understanding what is happening. Everything indicates that Anya was waiting for an ambush and prepared her warriors to be attentive.

 

Anya approaches the body of the mountain man and begins to search through his clothes hoping to find something useful, but what she finds in his jacket bag seems to leave her cold.

 

"What happens? What did you find? ”Clarke asks.

 

“It seems that they know much more about us than we thought,” Anya gives her what appears to be a couple of photos.

 

Clarke takes them in her hands and now understands why Anya was cold to see them, what the blonde has in her hands are photos of Lexa and her on different occasions. Everything indicates that the mountain has several weeks spying on them.

 

"But how and when were these photos taken?"

 

"The mountain has many resources," Jake tells her as he looks at the photos, "I always suspected they had cameras around the mountain, and I think we just confirmed it."

 

This information has just taken an important turn to the plans they already had if the mountain has knowledge of Lexa and Clarke which means that their lives are certainly in danger.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"What is this?"

 

"These are photos, Commander, the mountain took these pictures of us," Clarke observes how Lexa clenches her fist and jaw.

 

Anya breaks the silence and says, "They have been watching us all this time, they always knew our plans."

 

Lexa nods, then sees Clarke and say, "And you tell me that in Arkadia they want to have a meeting with me?"

 

"Yes."

 

Lexa is silent as if thinking about what will be the best way to act, but Indra interrupts her thoughts once more, “Heda, you cannot go to Arkadia, the mountain can be waiting for us, all this can be an ambush orchestrated by the mountain and Arkadia. ”

 

"I don't think so," Jake replies before Lexa can say something, "In Arkadia, they are being honest with us, I know Kane and I know he is an honest man. Besides, my wife is part of the council, she would never betray us. ”

 

“Be that as it may,” Lexa finally gives her opinion, “The Mountain knows our movements. Right now we cannot risk going to Arkadia.”

 

Clarke is surprised to hear Lexa's words, "But Commander, we are very close to reaching an agreement with Arkadia, I am sure there must be a way."

 

"At the moment there isn't," Lexa says sharply.

 

Clarke seems to want to say something, but her father takes her hand and tells her to wait.

 

Lexa sees everyone present and says, “Tomorrow night we will have another meeting to think about a new strategy, for now, it is all --- you can leave.”

 

Clarke can't hide her frustration and leaves the tent quickly before Lexa's gaze.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

That same night Clarke has not been able to sleep thinking about how she is going to solve everything that is happening, there are too many things in such a short time that the blonde feels she cannot keep up with everything.

 

The blonde thinks there is a great possibility that Arkadia will join Lexa, but the council knows very little about the grounders and their culture to make a decision quickly. In Arkadia, they need to meet Lexa and the people who live in the coalition to understand what they really represent.

 

Maybe if she convinces her mom to come to TonDc she can achieve some of that, but in Arkadia, they are still very worried about the dangers on earth and that is why they do not want to leave the safety of the ark.

 

While Clarke thinks about all this, little by little she begins to fall asleep, until she hears a noise in her room that wakes her up. And just when the blonde is about to get up to see what it is, she feels like someone grabs her by the back and covers her mouth.

 

Clarke tries to defend herself but soon hears a voice.

 

"Silence girl." It's Anya.

 

Clarke understands and nods while Anya removes her hand from her mouth.

 

"What happens? Why did you come to my bedroom?"

 

"Heda wants to see you; you have five minutes to dress and come with me."

 

 _Lexa wants to see me? ’_ Clarke nods and starts dressing quickly.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke dressed quickly and left the house without saying anything to her father or Octavia since Anya told her that what they were going to do next should remain absolutely secret.

 

While Clarke walks behind Anya, she realizes that they are not heading towards Lexa's tent, but outside the town.

 

"Where we go?"

 

“I already told you, to see Heda. But not in her tent. ”

 

They finally arrive at a small cabin where Clarke can see Gustus at the door. Gustus greets them with a nod and opens the door to let them in.

 

Quickly Clarke and Anya enter the cabin and the first thing the blonde sees are several clothes on a bed and then sees Lexa while storing her knives in her clothes.

 

"Heda, I brought Clarke."

 

Lexa nods, but before she can say anything, Clarke interrupts, "Can you finally tell me what this is all about?"

 

"I need you to come with me Klark --- We are going to Arkadia."

 

The blonde is frozen for a few seconds, while Lexa continues to adjust her clothes and prepare.

 

When the blonde finally reacts, she asks, "Right now?"

 

“Yes, you, Anya and I will go to Arkadia to talk to the council and convince them to join us against the mountain.” Lexa points to the bed and continues, “I need you to change your clothes and put on a hood to cover your face and your hair.”

 

"I need a moment to process what the hell is happening!" Clarke doesn't understand what the hell is going on, just a few hours ago Lexa seemed reluctant to go to Arkadia, and now she's telling her to get dressed to go right now. "I thought we would have a meeting tomorrow to see how we were going to act, and plan a new strategy."

 

“There is no time Clarke, the war is coming. I needed to make everyone believe that I didn't think about going to Arkadia to get out of incognito and prevent the mountain from realizing my absence in TonDc. ”

 

Now that she hears Lexa's words, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, "But why hide it from my father and Indra?"

 

"The fewer people know about a secret plan, the better, only you, Anya and Gustus know about this."

 

"Okay, I understand, but you could at least tell me something before entering my bedroom like that," 

 

“There was no time,” Anya answers, “Now drees, we will wait for you outside.”

 

Clarke nods and begins to change as Anya and Lexa leave the room.

 

Among the things that Clarke decides to take to Arkadia is the radio through which she was able to speak with Raven, she may have the opportunity to speak with her while she is with Arkadia's council so that they are convinced of what is really happening.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

To shorten the trip, most of the travel will be done on horseback. To protect her alibi Gustus stayed in TonDc and only Anya, Lexa and Clarke traveled to Arkadia.

 

As Clarke is just learning to ride a horse, she had to travel along with Anya, while Lexa travels alone on the other horse.

 

Between the night of the forest, the three women travel quickly, luckily Lexa seems to know the forest perfectly and quickly reach the end of the forest as they reach the river that passes near Arkadia.

 

Anya stops and dismounts.

 

Lexa also dismounts and says, “Will we leave the horses here? From here we can see Arkadia, fortunately, we could do most of the ride on horseback. ”

 

Just when they are dismounting, they hear the sounds of weapons loading, a cold runs through Clarke's body, everything indicates that they have been discovered.

 

But fortunately she listens, "Stop there," It's the voice of Sergeant Miller.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Sergeant Miller, it's me Clarke Griffin."

 

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Sergeant Miller lowers his gun and signals for his men to do the same.

 

"We've come to talk to Kane and the council."

 

"But I don't understand it; you just came yesterday and left to go talk to the commander."

 

Clarke looks at Lexa, who nods, so Clarke looks back at the sergeant once and says, "She is the commander."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

To avoid any suspicion, Clarke arranged so that everyone was taken to Arkadia as if they were prisoners. Lexa asked the sergeant to also take the horses to take care of them while they talk to the council.

 

Taking advantage that it is just beginning to dawn and there is still no one just outside Clarke, Lexa and Anya were quickly taken inside the ark and placed in a small waiting room while Sergeant Miller warned Kane about her arrival.

 

“It was easier than I thought.” Clarke smiles as she looks at Lexa, “It was a great idea that my dad asked sergeant to watch around Arkadia.”

 

"Your father is a very wise man, Klark. Hopefully, the rest of the council will be too."

 

Clarke swallows a lump in her throat thinking that things will not be so easy once she is facing the council.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

A few minutes later Sergeant Miller returned to tell them that the council members were already waiting for them.

 

Clarke, Lexa, and Anya walked through the ark until they reached the door of the boardroom, the blonde was quite nervous because it is one thing to have a meeting with them while she and her father are in charge of talking, and another very different is Let Lexa be the one to talk to them.

 

Sergeant Miller opens the door and as they enter Clarke can see how all council members stand up. But immediately she realizes that something is happening since they look at each other as a little bewildered.

 

To break the silence, Clarke greets them, "Hello everyone."

 

Abby looks at her and asks, "I’m sorry Clarke, but the sergeant told us that the commenter had come to see us but I don't see him."

 

"Mom, council members she is Lexa, the commander of the 12 clans."

 

Murmurings are immediately heard, while council members try to understand what is happening. But immediately Kane clears his throat and says, "Welcome Commander, can you please take a seat."

 

Lexa sits in front of Kane and Clarke and Anya sit next to her.

 

"Sorry for our reaction," Kane tries to sound as friendly as possible, "But we didn't expect you to be someone so young."

 

“From what Clarke has told me,” Lexa begins to speak with great certainty, “Your leaders are elected at an older age. So I already expected you to be surprised to see me.

 

"I understand, welcome to Arkadia, my name is Marcus Kane and I am the chancellor and leader of the ark survivors."

 

"Nice to finally meet you, Marcus Kane, I am Lexa Kom Trikru, commander of the 12 clans."

 

But just before Kane can say something else, Diana Sydney's voice is heard, “Please Marcus, do you really think this girl is the commander? All this must be a hoax of the grounders to gain more time and prevent us from talking to Mount Weather, this girl can't be over 20 years old.”

 

Clarke looks at Lexa trying to know how she will respond, without a doubt this was something Clarke feared would happen. She was surprised to learn that Lexa was a commander, so she certainly expected the council to doubt Lexa.

 

But Lexa remains calm and responds, “You are right to say that I am young, but I have more than 5 years being the leader of my people, I was called to be their leader when I was just 15 years old and since then I have led them to prosperity and union."

 

"Sorry, but you're too young to make sound decisions," Diana speaks again.

 

“As Kark told me, your leader was an adult man with a lot of experience. And yet he sent 100 helpless children to earth to what he thought was certain death. He also sent to kill one of the wisest men in the ark just because he discovered that everyone was going to die for lack of oxygen. ” Lexa leans a little forward, “So I do not think that being older makes a person be a better leader. ”

 

Clarke is proud to hear Lexa, it is as if someone finally told the board everything she thought.

 

Seeing that no one else questions her, Lexa continues, "And if I came, it's because Anya told me that you needed to talk to me to make sure our intentions were good."

 

Kane nods and the meeting finally seems to flow.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The rest of the meeting is a bit complicated; all the members question Lexa about different things. There is still a lot of distrust between them, and the fact that Anya loses her patience every 15 minutes does not help things to progress much.

 

Lexa has tried to stay calm and answer all the questions that have been asked. For her part Clarke has tried to help as much as possible, helping Lexa when she does not understand any term or phrase, and serving as a bridge between the council and her.

 

By the time the afternoon approaches, the council seems to be much more convinced that allying with Lexa is a good option. The only person who still has some doubts is Diana Sydney.

 

Clarke would like to take the radio and talk to Raven so that on the council would hear from her voice what is going on in Mount Weather, but unfortunately Raven told her that she would be the one to call her again as soon as she had a chance.

 

The meeting is about to end but without reaching any agreement yet, so Lexa asked Kane and Abby to visit TonDc to see how the grounders live so that they know their customs and their people, to which Kane and Abby accepted.

 

Clarke thinks that this is undoubtedly the first step towards achieving a peace agreement between Arkadia and collation.

 

When everyone gets up from the table to say goodbye, a sound is heard in Clarke's backpack.

 

“Clar --- Clarke – Do you listen to me? Plea --- please answer --- Clarke!” Raven's voice is heard on the radio.

 

Clarke quickly searches through her backpack; this is the opportunity for Raven to talk to the council and tell them everything that is happening in Mount Weather.

 

Clarke takes the radio in her hands, "Raven is me, and good thing you talked because I need you to listen to me."

 

But Raven replies, "There is no Clarke time --- you have to get out of TonDc, Mount Weather is about to launch a missile to destroy the town."

 

"What?!"

 

"Please Clarke, you have to run away --- find your dad and Octavia and run away as soon as possible."

 

Clarke begins to tremble as she says, "It can't be --- Octavia --- Dad! ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot of things happened in this chapter, it was a hard one to write. I hope in the end I didn't throw a lot of information at once.
> 
> By the wat, this chapter and the next one are key to the development of this story,
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> I know Clarke and Lexa relationship has not evolved too much in recent chapters, but you can be sure there will be Clexa time soon.  
> Remember, they are fighting a war and there is little time, but love is in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. And it is true, the Missile is heading to TonDc.


	12. The missile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the missile.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke and Jake went to talk with Arkadia's council.  
> The council agreed with Jake in several things, but they wanted to talk to Lexa.  
> Lexa, Clarke, and Anya slipped away at night to Arkadia.  
> But when they were talking to the council, Raven's voice was heard on the radio... "A missile was shot at TonDc."  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa had no time to react before she could do something she saw Clarke ran to the door of the boardroom shouting her father's name. For a second Lexa thought about sending Anya for her, but even against her instincts, she decided to run after her.

 

While running behind her, she thinks about stopping her, it's not a good idea to go to a TonDc. The two are currently safe in Arkadia, while the mountain thinks they are in TonDc, this may be the perfect plan to deceive in the mountain men.

 

When Lexa finally manages to leave the Ark building, she can see Clarke running to where Sergeant Miller is and thinks, _‘She goes for the horses.’_

 

Lexa runs even faster and before Clarke manages to ride a horse she takes her hand, and says, "Klark, you can't go to TonDc, here we are safe and ..."

 

But Lexa can't finish saying her sentence when she sees Clarke's face of despair and her eyes full of tears.

 

The blonde looks into her eyes and says with a trembling voice, "I can't stay here Lexa, I can't --- I can't lose my father again --- I have to let him know."

 

Lexa knows that it is a bad idea, that she should not go to TonDc, all her experience at being the commander tells her that it is a bad idea to leave Arkadia. But when she sees Clarke's face, she cannot contradict her and says: "I will take you, let's go."

 

Lexa quickly rides the horse and helps Clarke get on the horse also. At that moment Anya's screams are heard in the distance saying: “Heda, what are you doing? You must not leave Arkadia!"

 

But Lexa ignores Anya's words and orders her horse to gallop towards TonDc.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It's been a long time since Lexa's horse wasn't galloping so fast, it's been several years since Lexa didn't need to get anywhere so quickly. Her travels usually consisted of being accompanied by his army or at least his closest generals and bodyguards, and they travel slow and safe.

 

But this time is different, now Lexa has to get to TonDc quickly if she wants to save the lives of many people.

 

While leaving Arkadia, Lexa watched as Anya also rode her horse to get out behind them, so she must be nearby also galloping her horse at full speed.

 

Lexa can't see Clarke, but she can feel the blonde's breath on her neck. So she is sure Clarke is as agitated as she is.

 

“Do not worry, we will arrive on time.” Lexa is not sure if they will be able to arrive on time to notify the townspeople, but she has to try to reassure Clarke, “Your dad, Octavia, Tekma, Gustus, Indra, and the others --- they will be safe.”

 

In a voice that seems almost a sigh, the blonde replies, "I hope so Lexa."

 

In the distance Lexa can see the statue made of stone that is outside TonDc, she knows they are very close to arriving.

 

But when Lexa is about to say something more to the blonde, a deafening noise is heard approaching them.

 

Lexa stops her horse and watches the sky, the missile passes at full speed over them, and seconds later explodes before the astonished gaze of the two women.

 

"Noooo!"

 

Clarke's cry of despair is so great that Lexa shudders, but a couple of seconds later the wave of destruction reaches where they are at full speed.

 

The wave of destruction is so strong that the horse falls to the ground, Lexa hits her head hard and Clarke falls on her.

 

And then Lexa can't hear anything while trying to get up, all she hears is a noise like a whistle in her ears.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is lost; she gets up little by little but can't hear anything because of the side effects of the explosion.

 

The missile hit at TonDc and she can't do anything to avoid it, so the blonde is in a state of shock without being able to move.

 

_‘Dad ... Octavia ... Lincoln ...’_

 

Clarke can't help but fade once more, she falls to her knees on the floor without knowing what to do but begins to hear a voice.

 

"Klark, Klark! --- We have to go to TonDc, we have to help the wounded ... Klark!

 

The blonde reacts and can see Lexa kneel in front of her holding her by the shoulders, but Lexa is hurt, there is black blood coming from her forehead.

 

"Lexa, you're hurt."

 

"It's nothing serious," Lexa places her hands on Clarke's cheeks while saying, "You have to get up, we have to go find survivors."

 

Clarke reacts for a moment, nods and starts to get up with Lexa's help.

 

"Heda, Heda!" Anya's voice is fast approaching.

 

Hearing her friend's voice, Lexa raises her hand, "Here we are Anya"

 

Clarke is grateful that at least Anya is with her to help them, now they have to look at the damage and face reality. The mountain has given them a devastating blow.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Lexa, Clarke, and Anya finally reach TonDc, the picture is bleak, Lexa still remembers the last time the mountain used a missile against them. Lexa was a little girl of 6 or 7 years old, and vaguely remembers the destruction it caused and how many people lost their lives.

 

So Lexa promised herself, that once she was commander she would never let something like this happen again, that her people would never suffer something like that again. Unfortunately, she could not keep her promise.

 

Lexa observes columns of fire and smoke coming out of what remains of many buildings, and sees the survivors trying to help injured people.

 

"What do we do Heda?" Anya asks.

 

"Help, we must find the survivors we can and help them."

 

Lexa watches Clarke, who seems to be paralyzed to see the destruction caused by the missile, so she approaches and places her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "We have to look for your father."

 

"I don't know where to start." Clarke's voice is so weak; it looks more like a sigh.

 

"Come with me; let's go to where his house was."

 

Lexa, Anya, and Clarke walk through what is left of the town when Gustus suddenly appears in front of them.

 

"Heda,"

 

"Gustus, are you alright?"

 

"Yes Heda, fortunately, I was still in the house just outside the city waiting for you."

 

Lexa breathes a little more calmly knowing that her faithful bodyguard is alive, "Come, and help us find Jake, Indra, and the others."

 

The crying and screaming of people is the only thing Lexa can hear while walking through TonDc, some people come to ask for help and Lexa orders her warriors to assist them in whatever is necessary.

 

But there are still no signs of Jake or the others, only Ryder appeared a few moments ago with a large wound on his arm and leg but fortunately, he managed to get out of the attack alive.

 

Lexa watches as Anya tries to remain calm, but she is definitely worried about Tris since there are no signs of her either.

 

"Do not worry Anya, I know we will find her too."

 

Anya nods, but her countenance remains of great concern.

 

As they continue to walk through the rubble in the distance Lexa observes something that fills her with hope, Tekma, Nyko and some other healers are also helping people.

 

Seeing Tekma, Clarke immediately runs to her and hugs her. Lexa watches as the blonde asks about her father but there is no answer about his whereabouts.

 

But then, Tekma tells them something that fills them with hope.

 

“Octavia and Lincoln are also helping, they are looking for wounded and they are bringing them to this place.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

A couple of minutes later Lincoln and Octavia arrived and told Clarke that they had already searched his house but there were no traces of Jake anywhere.

 

So they decided to go looking to downtown, where the damage is much greater, maybe Jake decided to go look for Indra or Lexa before the missile reached TonDc.

 

Clarke is frozen for the moment after seeing the degree of destruction in the place, but suddenly she hears a female voice crying, so she runs to behind a wall and can see Tris with his legs trapped under a large slab of cement.

 

"Over here!" The blonde shouts desperately.

 

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, and Octavia arrive immediately.

 

"Tris!" Anya can't hide her happiness when she sees her second. Quickly Anya approaches to try to free Tris' legs. Lincoln is also approaching and among the three they managed to free her.

 

And suddenly something happens that Clarke had never seen, Anya hugs Tris with all her strength and sheds a couple of tears. It is the first time Clarke sees Anya show her emotions in all the time she has to know her.

 

"Take her to where Tekma is located," Lexa orders quickly.

 

But before they take her away, Tris says, "Please wait," Then she looks at Clarke and in a shaky voice she says, "Your father --- your father was with Indra in the main building, they were going to check the plans of the mountain."

 

Clarke's heart begins to pound, looks around until she manages to locate the ruins of the building and runs with all her might.

 

Seeing her run, everyone runs after her, but when they reach the ruins of the main building, things are worse than they imagined.

 

The building is not only completely collapsed, but a part of it is on fire.

 

"No --- Dad" Clarke collapses and starts crying.

 

Lexa arrives quickly next to her and tries to lift her. “Klark, your father can still be alive, the main building has a basement where we usually have the meetings.

 

Gustus, Lincoln, Octavia and the others begin to remove the rubble, while they shout the name of Indra and Jake, but there is no answer.

 

Lexa also helps remove the stones, while some warriors bring water to put out the fire.

 

After a couple of minutes, the situation did not change. Everyone is helping to remove the rubble but there are no signs of Jake or Indra.

 

As she continues to remove rubble, Clarke begins to lose hope of finding her father alive.

 

Until ... "Over here, help!"

 

“Indra! It's Indra. ”Octavia recognizes her voice quickly, “I hear her voice under all this.”

 

Lexa approaches and tries to shout through the rubble, “Indra, are you alright? Jake is with you? ”

 

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm in what used to be the basement," After coughing a couple of times she continues, "Jake is close to me but --- but I think he's unconscious."

 

Clarke is speechless once again; her father is unconscious --- or worse.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

For several minutes everyone worked to get Indra and Jake out of the rubble, but in the background, people were still screaming and crying.

 

Lexa sent an emissary to Polis to let them know what had happened and send reinforcements, but she knows that the help will at least take a couple of days to arrive.

 

For now, Lexa knows the mountain has shown that they are not playing and that they will do everything possible to destroy the coalition.

 

Lexa stops for a few seconds and watches the panorama, children crying, women suffering when losing their husbands, warriors accustomed to war with decayed countenance and lack of strength. This is the worst scenario that Lexa ever imagined, but she also thinks that if the mountain attacked in this way it is because they feel fear and they are also desperate.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is desperate, with her hands full of blood after removing many rocks and debris, but they are close to where Indra and her father are.

 

"Dad! Dad! ”But as much as Clarke shouts, he finds no answer from his father, “Please, Dad, answer me. ”

 

The minutes become eternal until with the help of Lincoln and Gustus they manage to remove the last stones to reach the bottom of the basement.

 

Gustus manages to carry Indra in his arms to get her out of there, while he lifts her Indra says, "Jake is under the remains of that table."

 

Quickly Clarke begins to remove several rocks, Lexa does not hesitate to approach and help her. But when they lift a large rock between… Clarke almost faint when she sees her father's face full of blood.

 

"Dad! Talk to me please --- please…"

 

Slowly Jake opens his eyes, and with the few remaining forces he says, "Kiddo."

 

"Dad, you're alive."

 

Clarke wants to try to move him, but Lexa tells her, "Wait, we don't know in what condition he is, we must wait for Tekma." Lexa sees one of his warriors and says, "Go for Tekma and bring her right away."

 

The blonde is sitting next to her father holding his hand, at that moment Octavia approaches and gives her a cup of water, "Here, for your dad."

 

Clarke takes the cup and brings it to her father’s mouth, who drinks some water with great difficulty.

 

"You'll be fine, dad." And Clarke wants to believe in her own words, but seeing the condition in which her father is, knows that it is not true. "Tekma will come and we'll get you out of here."

 

With the few remaining strengths, Jake takes his daughter's hand and says, "I never thought I saw you again, honey ... these last weeks have been the best of my life."

 

"Don't talk dad ---" Clarke's voice starts to break, "You have to save energy."

 

"It's too late for me," Jake breathes deeply and seeing Lexa and then Clarke says, "You two are the key to defeating the mountain --- You must ... you must be united ... Lexa and you."

 

Hearing Jake's words, Lexa approaches and kneels next to Clarke.

 

Jake takes Lexa's hand and looking into her eyes he says almost whispering, "Please, take care of my daughter."

 

Lexa nods and replies, " I promise you I will take care of her and will not let anything bad happen to her.

 

Clarke takes her father's hand again while shedding a few tears. She never thought she would lose him this way, Jake's wounds are too serious and there is no way they can heal him in TonDc.

 

The blonde gathers all her strength and says, "I love you, dad."

 

Everyone around them is silent, nobody dares to say anything. Octavia approaches Lincoln and takes his hand, while Clarke begins to cry holding her father.

 

"I’m sorry dad ..." Then Clarke looks at Lexa and tells her with a contained rage that she had never felt in her life, "I want them all dead, Lexa. I want all the mountain men dead.”

 

But before Lexa can say anything, there is a big buzz in the town, different from what was being heard before. And several lights begin to approach where Clarke and Lexa are.

 

And then, when Clarke looks up, she can't believe what she is seeing, "Mom?!"

 

Her mother, Jackson and several people from the ark are standing on the edge of the remains of the main building.

 

Abby looks at her daughter and says, "We have come to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> So, Arkadia came to the rescue... a lot of things are going to happen from this point.  
> Jake is still alive, but barely breathing.
> 
> Alliances are getting closer, and enemies are been revealed.
> 
> The next chapter will have less action, but more plot and maybe a few Clexa.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, it took me to long to update this story, but my life has been a mess in the last weeks.  
> For a moment this week, I thought I should quit writing because I had lost my inspiration, the anxiety is taking away the best of me.
> 
> The only thing that made me come back to write was several people who were commenting and liking my other fics in the past week, all those comments and Kudos made me want to keep writing.  
> Thank you all.
> 
>  
> 
> I promise I will have the next chapter ready soon, maybe in a couple of weeks, and I'm also working on the next chapter of my other story (Wake me up when you need me), I promise I will do everything in my power to finish these two stories.  
>   
>   
> 


	13. Aftermath and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia is finally helping.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Raven warned Clarke about the missile heading to TonDc.  
> Clarke and Lexa rode at full speed to TonDc but they couldn't arrive on time.  
> There was a lot of destruction and Jake was badly injured.  
> But Abby and Arkadia's people arrived to help with the wounded.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
  
  
  
"Honey, how are you?" Abby looks down where her daughter is.

 

"I'm fine, but Dad is badly hurt." Clarke can't believe her mother has come to TonDc, it's like all this is an illusion.

 

"As soon as we heard about the missile and saw the smoke we knew we had to come."

 

Quickly Abby begins to descend to what is left of the basement and Lexa orders her warriors to help her down.

 

Abby approaches to where Jake is and begins to check his vital signs, after several seconds she looks at Clarke and says, "We need to take him to Arkadia as soon as possible" then she looks at her husband and kissing his forehead says, " You'll be fine, love, I promise. ”

 

Jackson and a couple more people descend with a stretcher to where Jake is, and carefully lay him down on it.

 

"Mom, there are many wounded ... we need all the help possible." Clarke's voice is almost a plea, "These people are very important to me ..."

 

“Don't worry honey, we will help you all. But we will need to move them to Arkadia. ”

 

Clarke nods then look at Lexa who immediately understands the blonde's gesture and says, "Anya, look for if there are still some carts available, we need to move the most seriously injured to Arkadia."

 

"Understood Heda," Anya begins to organize her warriors, who begin to look for some means of transportation for the wounded.

 

Abby searches for something in her bag, then approaches Jake and injects something in front of Clarke's eye, who asks, "What did you give to Dad?"

 

"It's morphine, it will help him feel no pain and keep him asleep until we reach Arkadia."

 

After this, several warriors lift the stretcher where Jake is located to get him out of the ruins of the basement.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Anya did what she could to get horses and carts in good condition to move the wounded.

 

Clarke observes how her mother talks to Tekma to find out the status of the most seriously injured and which should be transferred to Arkadia.

 

One by one the injured are placed in the carts, of course, Jake is one of the first to be placed since his injuries are very serious.

 

What seemed like chaos a few minutes ago is now under control. No doubt the help of Arkaida has served to stabilize the situation.

 

Clarke observes how Lexa is talking to her warriors to coordinate rescue efforts. And for the first time, the blonde thinks that she never imagine seeing the grounders and Skaikru working together.

 

While Clarke walks to where Tekma and her mother are she begins to hear a murmur that is increasing.

 

Clarke sees in the distance how several Arkadia guards approach carrying a person, apparently, it is Sergeant Miller along with his men who bring a prisoner.

 

They approach where Abby is and says, "We found this man while trying to escape, and he belongs to the mountain."

 

"Is he dead?" Abby asks.

 

"We had no choice; he resisted and hurt one of our men." Sergeant Miller pulls a small pen-like device out of one of his pockets, "We found this in his belongings."

 

Abby takes it in her hands, observes it and says, "It's some kind of pocket laser."

 

And at that moment Clarke understands what is happening, "That man was the spotter; he was the one who gave them the coordinates to know where to fire the missile."

 

"How do you know that?" Abby asks.

 

At that moment Lexa and Anya also approached to hear what was happening.

 

The blonde takes the laser in her hands and says, “With this laser, the missile can know where it should impact, as there are no more satellites that can guide them the missiles need someone on the ground to show them the target.” Clarke smiles a little and then she says, "I learned that in history classes in the ark."

 

Sergeant Miller nods, "Clarke is right, this man must have been the spotter."

 

Everyone nods and is silent until it is heard.

 

"That doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that now he's dead and he won't be able to hurt us anymore." For the first time, Lexa intervenes in the conversation. Then she looks at Abby and says, "The first cart is ready to leave for Arkadia."

 

“Thank you, commander,” Abby nods, “I will go on the first cart to take care of Jake. Jackson will stay to help the other wounded. ”

 

“Thanks to you Abby kom Skaikru,” After saying this Lexa extends her hand to greet in the traditional way the grounder greets, but Abby gives her a handshake since she doesn't know the custom.

 

Seeing Lexa's reaction, Clarke intervenes, "Hmm mom, the grounders don't greet like that ... they do it like this," Clarke shows her the greeting by clasping her forearm with one of Lexa's warriors.

 

"Oh, I see." Abby realizes her mistake and greets Lexa again.

 

Clarke can see in Lexa's face a small grimace as if trying to hide her laugh,

 

After the greeting Lexa says, "I think that after all this we can already think about being allies."

 

Abby nods, "For my part, I have no problem, commander, and I am sure that the council will agree with me."

 

Clarke thinks that many things had to happen, but apparently, the peace between the grounders and Skaikru is much closer than ever.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke let her mother and father go on the first cart to Arkadia. Clarke did not hesitate to get on the second cart along with Jackson.

 

Leaving what remains of Tondc Clarke said goodbye to Lexa without knowing what to say but hoping to see her soon. With everything that has happened, the peace between the grounders and Skaikru seems much closer, but also the threat of the mountain is even greater and her friends are still trapped there.

 

"I can't believe what happened to this town."

 

Jackson's voice awakens Clarke from her thoughts, "It was really beautiful, I wish you had met TonDc before all this happened."

 

"I think the mountain tricked us all this time."

 

"Not only you, but they also cheated me for a long time." Clarke looks down, "But I never thought they were able to do something like this."

 

"You need to be calm, Clarke," Jackson puts his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Your dad will be fine."

 

“It's not just what happened to him, the people in this town had become like a family for me… it hurts to see them like that.”

 

The blonde sheds a tear as she leaves TonDc and can see in the distance the destruction caused by the missile.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Clarke finally arrived at Arkadia, they were already waiting to help transfer the injured to the infirmary. Among the injured who arrived was Tris, who saw Clarke smiled, the blonde also responded with a smile and immediately went to the infirmary.

 

But when she finally arrived, the picture outside the infirmary was much more worrisome than she expected. Outside the infirmary, they were, Callie Cartwig and Marcus Kane with the worried countenance.

 

Seeing them, Clarke immediately asked, "How is my dad?"

 

Callie approaches her and hugs her, "Your dad is in a bad condition; his situation worsened while being brought here --- Your mother has been in surgery for more than an hour with him."

 

The blonde feels like the entire blood in her body goes straight to her toes, this was not the kind of news she expected, "Dad ---" It's all the blonde can say.

 

"We have to think positive," Kane tells her as he approaches and places his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

 

Clarke nods and walks a little to sit next to Kane and Callie, and then whispers, "I couldn't arrive in time to save him."

 

"It's not your fault Clarke; you did everything possible to let him know."

 

Clarke knows that Callie is right, but still can't help feeling a little responsible, now she just has to wait for her mother to save her father life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"You're sure it's a good idea, Heda." Anya walks with Lexa on her way to Arkadia.

 

“Yes, we have to go to Arkadia and seize the moment to establish an alliance with them. Indra can take care of everything in TonDc. ”

 

Dozens of warriors who arrived from all over the coalition walk with Lexa and Anya. Lexa already had her army ready but fortunately, she ordered them not to reach TonDc, that way they could be ready when she called them.

 

"What will happen once we get to Arkadia?" Anya asks.

 

“First I want to see how our wounded are, then talk to Marcus Kane and Arkadia's council. Now that they know what the mountain is capable of, I think we can devise a plan together to rescue both their prisoners and ours. ”

 

In the distance Lexa begins to see the structure of Arkadia and tells Anya, “We will set up camp here, order our men to start installing the tents. And also send a scout to Arkadia to inform them that our intentions are not hostile. ”

 

"Understood Heda."

 

As Anya walks away, while Lexa thinks about Clarke and Jake. Jake's health condition was very serious when they left TonDc, she just hopes Abby has saved his life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is inside her tent; as usual, her warriors quickly installed it, although due to the rush this time she doesn't have so many luxuries.

 

While sitting down and drinking some water, Anya enters and says, "Heda, Arkadia has been informed of our arrival and that our intentions are not hostile."

 

"Excellent, I will soon go to see them." Lexa seems to hesitate a little, and then asks, "Is there any news about Jake?"

 

"Not yet, all they told me was that he is still in a serious condition."

 

"Thank you, Anya. You can go. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is still outside the infirmary; her mother has been in surgery for several hours trying to save her father's life. During all this time the blonde has been sitting on the floor waiting for news, but there is nothing specific yet.

 

During this time, Callie Cartwig, Kane and Sergeant Miller have taken turns accompanying her, but still, Clarke feels lonely. Since next to her there are neither her friends who are trapped in Mount Weather nor the friends she made in TonDc. It's as if everything in Clarke's world was collapsing.

 

Suddenly, the door of the surgery room opens, and for the first time in several hours Clarke can see her mother and Abby is visibly tired.

 

"Mom!" Clarke stands up and walks closer to her mother. "How is dad?"

 

In a shaky voice, Abby tells her, “Honey… your dad is stable but still very serious. I managed to stop several internal hemorrhages but --- his health is still very serious and he still runs the risk of losing his life. ”

 

"But," Clarke finds speechless and a lump forms in her throat.

 

“Everything will depend on how he evolves in the coming days. We just have to wait. ”After saying this, Abby hugs Clarke and they both shed some tears.

 

"Thanks, mom, I know you did everything you could." Clarke sobs as she continues to hug her mother.

 

After a few seconds, they finally separate and looking into her eyes, Abby tells her daughter, "You have to have faith, honey."

 

"I know, mom."

 

Abby wipes her tears and then says, "I'll go to rest a little, I'm too tired."

 

"Don't worry mom, I know you must be very exhausted."

 

Clarke watches as her mother walks away, while the blonde is left alone once more in the hope that her father can endure until her wounds heal.

 

The blonde thinks about staying a little longer on the outskirts of the infirmary, but suddenly she feels pressure in her chest and begins to lack air.

 

_’Calm down Clarke, nothing happens, it's just a little anxiety.’_

 

But Clarke can't resist anymore and decides to walk quickly through the corridors of Arkadia until could finds the exit.

 

_’I need to breathe fresh air; I need to get out of here.’_

 

And without realizing it, the blonde is finally outdoors, looks around but does not recognize anyone. Arkadia is no longer her home; she has spent so much time with the grounders that this place seems so strange and foreign.

 

So she decides to go for a walk to clear her thoughts while trying to hold back the tears that form behind her eyes.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While the council prepares to speak with her, Lexa decided to walk around the camp. Lexa always does this so that her warriors see her and lift their spirits. And no doubt her warriors need a little encouragement, especially after what just happened in TonDc.

 

While Lexa walks, she smiles and greets her warriors, it seems that warriors from all the nearby clans arrived, even from a distance Lexa can see Tristan and his rangers who have arrived, it was certainly a good idea to ask them to wait in Ruana.

 

But when Lexa walks near the entrance of Arkadia, she observes the figure of a blond-haired woman she certainly recognizes, leaving Arkadia. "Klark?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walked and walked, when she left Arkadia she realized that the warriors of the coalition were already camping outside but did not give it any importance. Only the memory of her father's last words and the hope of hearing his voice again passed through her mind.

 

Upon reaching a large tree, the blonde sat down and placed her back against the tree. Then she put her head against her knees and began to cry as she had not done for a long time. The blonde had not been able to cry because she has always tried to be strong, both in front of Lexa and her generals, as in front of her father or mother or in front of her friends.

 

But she could no longer resist it anymore, too many bad things have happened in a very short time and the fact of almost losing her father has been the straw that breaks the camel's back

 

But suddenly, as if it were a sigh, she hears a voice.

 

"Klark ... are you alright?"

 

Clarke looks up and can see Lexa right in front of her; "Yes Lexa, I'm fine," the blonde says as she sobs a little, "It's just that ..." But once again she can't stop crying.

 

Without thinking, Lexa sits next to her and placing her hand on her shoulder says, "How is your father?"

 

"My mother was in surgery with him for several hours, but his wounds were very serious --- I don't know --- I don't know if he will survive."

 

“Your father is very strong. He has survived so many things that I'm sure he will get ahead of this as well. ”

 

Clarke stares at her and says, "Do you really believe it?"

 

Lexa nods and smiles, "Your father is the only person I know, who survived being expelled into space, who survived in the death zone and he even survived in the dungeons of the tower."

 

The blonde smiles a little, wipes her tears and taking Lexa's hand, says, "Thank you for telling me that."

 

Lexa helps her to her feet and says, "I do not know if you have anywhere to stay in Arkadia, but you know that there will always be a place for you in my camp."

 

“Thank you very much, Lexa. But I would like to stay in Arkadia to be close to my father. I want to be close when he wakes up. ”

 

"Do not worry, I understand you."

 

And just when the blonde is about to say something else, she hears on the radio, “Griff! Griff! Please tell me you're okay --- tell me you could tell everyone about the missile! ”

 

Quickly Clarke takes the radio in her hands and replies, "Raven! It's me."

 

"Thank God you're fine; we thought it was too late."

 

Clarke is silent for a couple of seconds and then says, "I couldn't tell them to escape ... I was in Arkadia when you spoke to me, and even though I tried to go and tell them I couldn't get there on time --- Rae, a lot of people died.”

 

"I'm so sorry." Apparently, it wasn't the news Raven wanted to hear, since she also is silent for a couple of seconds, and then says, "How are your dad and Octavia?"

 

“Octavia is fine, but my father… my father is very serious. My mother came to help us but her prognosis is not very good. ”

 

"I'm so sorry princess," Now it's Bellamy's voice that is heard on the radio. “We tried to notify you as soon as we could.”

 

"Don't worry Bell, this is no one's fault, the only responsible for all this are President Wallace and his son."

 

"And what is the plan?" Bellamy asks.

 

"We're just going to meet with Arkadia's council." Clarke looks at Lexa who listens carefully to all the talk, "Lexa is already here, and I'm sure that with her help we will defeat the mountain."

 

"Okay, we are resisting as we can..." Then some strange noise is heard on the radio, and Bellamy says quickly, "We have to go, princess, take care of yourself and I hope to see you soon."

 

"Thanks, Bell ... I hope to see you soon too."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke smiles as she keeps the radio back in her jacket, definitely hearing Raven and Bellamy's voice has lifted her spirit. But when she looks up, she can see that Lexa's look has changed a bit, so trying to lighten the mood the blonde says, "At least my friends are still alive."

 

"If your friends are as strong as you, I'm sure they will stay safe."

 

"Thank you, it was good to hear them."

 

But just when Clarke is about to say something else, Lexa interrupts her, "I did not know they called you princess."

 

"It's a nickname that the guys on the dropship gave me when we landed." But Clarke keeps watching as Lexa continues to act a little weird, "Actually it was Bellamy who started calling me that."

 

"I guess you and Bellamy are very close."

 

The blonde begins to explain, "Let's say that Bellamy and I became like the leaders of all the delinquents, even as a joke they used to callus dad and mom because they said we were always taking care of everyone."

 

Clarke expected Lexa to laugh a little, but Lexa keeps up with a serious countenance and just says, "I understand," then Lexa turns around and says, "We better get back to Arkadia, it's already getting dark."

 

"Okay."

 

While Clarke walks next to Lexa thinks, _‘Is Lexa jealous of Bellamy? --- It can't be --- or can it?’_

 

The blonde cannot deny that she feels a little curious. She can't believe that Lexa is interested in her, _’Surely Lexa can have any girl in the coalition she wants, Why would she be interested in me?’_

 

But seeing Lexa's gaze after talking to Bellamy, she is now convinced that she will try to find out if Lexa really feels anything for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Finally a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Jake was hurt during the bombing on TonDc.  
> Arkadia came to the rescue.  
> All the wounded were taken to Arkadia including Jake.  
> Abby did her best to save her husband's life.  
> In the end, Jake survive but he is still in a critical condition.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad edition, but I really didn't have a lot of time to edit and correct all the misspelled, but as usual, enjoy it...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
  
  
  
The next day Clarke walks to the infirmary, there should already find her mother taking care of her father. Upon entering, she observes Jackson who greets her.

 

"Hi, Clarke,"

 

"Hi, Jackson. Is my mother here? ”

 

"Here I am, honey," Abby appears behind a door.

 

"How is dad?"

 

"He had a complicated night, but right now he is feeling better."

 

Clarke can observe the black shadows under her mother's eyes, indicating that she has hardly slept.

 

"Thank you for everything you're doing for him," Tears begin to form in the blonde's eyes.

 

Abby approaches and hugs her daughter and kisses her forehead, “Hey, your father will be fine. He is a survivor, just like you. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa walks impatiently from side to side in her tent, in just a couple of hours it will be the meeting with the Skaikru council. One of the points in which they could not agree was the place where the meeting would take place, the Skaikru leaders wanted it to be held in Arkadia but Lexa did not agree, she knew that it would be impossible for her generals to accept such a proposal.

 

So a large tent was built on the outskirts of the Trikru camp where the meeting will take place.

 

Lexa knows that the mere fact of finally having a meeting to plan a joint strategy against the mountain is already a great achievement, but many points remain to be resolved. Lexa is concerned that Skaikru leaders are not willing to follow her, or follow her strategies; on the other hand, she is also concerned that her warriors can refuse Skaikru's help and the relationship between her warriors and those of Skaikru can be very difficult.

 

But Lexa stops, takes a deep breath and tells herself that everything will be fine.

 

“Heda, the tent is ready. Soon the leaders of Skaikru will come. ”

 

Gustus' voice is heard from outside, that wakes Lexa from her thoughts, so she replies, "Mochof Gustus," Then she goes to a table in front of her, takes her sword and walks to the outside.

 

As she leaves her tent she looks at Gustus and says, "Let's go."

 

As they walk Gustus asks, "Heda, who else will accompany us?"

 

"In the reunion will be Anya, Tristan, Quint, and Shoen."

 

Gustus seems to doubt a bit, so Lexa asks, "What is the matter, Gustus?"

 

"Whenever we have had war meetings with all your generals together there is usually confrontation among them ... I do not know what to think now that Skaikru leaders will be there too."

 

“I know, but we are going to be allies in this war. All of my generals must be aware of our plans --- I will keep them calm. ”

 

Gustus nods and the two continue walking towards the tent where the meeting will take place.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks with her mother, Kane, and Callie on the way to the meeting they will have with Lexa and her generals. The three are somewhat nervous but Clarke has tried to reassure them all the way.

 

And of course her mother, Kane, and Callie are nervous because it is one thing to meet with Lexa in Arkadia, but it is very different to meet her in her territory and with her generals.

 

So Clarke has told them that the main thing is to keep calm, to respect Lexa at all times and not interrupt her, and to call her Commander at all times. But above all do not antagonize any of the generals.

 

But even so, Kane still has some doubts, “Clarke, is there anything else we should know? One last tip. ”

 

“All I can tell you is that Lexa is highly respected by her warriors. If you disrespect her, someone will likely try to kill you. ”

 

Abby looks at her daughter and says, "Well, that reassures us much more."

 

Clarke can't help smiling a little, “I don't say it so that you are afraid, it's just that the grounders' customs are very different from ours. And it is not easy for them to accept foreigners so easily, especially since we do not yet belong to the coalition. ”

 

“That is another topic that I would like to talk to the commander,” Kane continues, “I need to negotiate with her, what would be the benefits of joining the coalition? What would we have to do to unite? Maybe first it would be wise to establish a trade agreement with them. ”

 

Clarke thinks about it for a few seconds and then replies, "I guess we can negotiate all that once we rescue our people from Mount Weather, even though I will try to talk to Lexa about it these days."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Upon entering the tent, Clarke observes a round table. And in the place are already Lexa and her generals, of which Clarke can only recognize Anya, which makes her a little nervous but tries to hide it.

 

Luckily in the tent are also present, Gustus, Lincoln, with whom Clarke gets along quite well, and surprisingly Octavia is also present.

 

Seeing them enter, Lexa tells them, "Please come closer --- we are about to begin."

 

Clarke nods and greets, "Hello everyone."

 

Behind Clarke enter Kane, Abby, and Callie. Kane also greets them, “Thank you for having us here.”

 

Lexa nods and then begins to speak, “The reason for this meeting is to design a strategy to finally defeat the mountain. As everyone knows, Klark was living inside the mountain and knows its leaders. That's why she is here to help us. ”

 

Clarke nods and smiles a little, she feels proud that Lexa talks like that about her in public.

 

Lexa continues, "But that is not the only thing I have come to inform you, inside the mountain, we have infiltrators who have been providing us with valuable information."

 

Immediately the generals begin to murmur and one of them says, "Since when do we have those people inside the mountain?"

 

"Since a few days ago. They informed us about the attack on TonDc…. ”Clarke replies, “Unfortunately we were very far away and could not return in time to let them know.”

 

At that moment, Clarke realizes that she shouldn't have responded instead of Lexa. Because now everyone sees her with an almost murderous look.

 

But Lexa responds calmly, “Klark is right, we were on a diplomatic mission in Arkadia when they informed us of the attack. But thanks to that, the Skaikru people were able to come to our aid and take care of our wounded. ”

 

Lexa's response seems to calm the mood of everyone present a bit. Seeing this Lexa continues, "Thanks to this we were able to obtain very valuable information, such as the fact that many of our warriors are prisoners inside the mountain."

 

"Prisoners?"

 

"That is correct, Tristan. On the mountain, they use our men and women to drain their blood to resist the negative effects of our air on them."

 

Clarke observes how one of the generals, a bald man with a beard hits the table, "I knew it, those damn people use us like animals."

 

Lexa nods, "And the strongest are used as Reapers to continue capturing more people and to protect the surroundings of the mountain."

 

Again they begin to hear murmurs and the generals begin to argue among themselves.

 

Clarke tries to calm down the things a little and says, "That's why we must unite because on the mountain they are doing the same with our people."

 

The bald general sees Clarke and says, "Girl, we have been struggling with the mountain for decades ... now you think you're going to tell us what to do."

 

Clarke responds quickly, "Well, in all these years you have never had a chance to defeat the mountain until we arrive."

 

The general hits the table again, "How dare you talk to me like that girl?"

 

But before the discussion continues, Lexa says, “Quint, enough! Whether we like it or not, Klark is right. ”

 

While Lexa talks to Quint, Kane approaches the blonde and says in her ear in a low voice, "I thought we weren't going to antagonize them."

 

Clarke also responds quietly, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The rest of the meeting continues with a few setbacks, especially since Clarke cannot help antagonizing Lexa's generals. Mainly with Quint, who looks at her with hate since Lexa stopped him when they had an altercation. Although Tristan does not seem very happy with the intrusion of the blonde either.

 

The one who has tried to keep everything calm is Kane, who always has spoken in a calm way trying to reconcile the different points of view.

 

For their part, Abby and Callie have spoken very little. They have let Kane and Clarke be the ones to carry out the negotiations.

 

"We have to come up with a plan; we can't go on like this all day." Anya can't hide her anger.

 

“We have people inside the mountain, let's use them,” says Tristan.

 

But Quint responds immediately, “They are children, they have no training. It would be suicide. ”

 

Lexa seems annoyed by everything that is happening, then looks at Clarke who also seems to be annoyed, that is why she says, "Skaikru has the technology to communicate within the mountain, we should be able to provide our knowledge."

 

But the generals remain silent, until Clarke says, "We need someone else inside the mountain, someone of us." Then she looks at Lexa and the generals, "I mean… one of you."

 

"What are you talking about?" Anya asks.

 

“We could let the reapers capture someone, and once inside the mountain they could contact with Bellamy and Raven."

 

Quint smiles sarcastically and says, "Who would be so dumb to risk doing something like that?"

 

Clarke looks around, but nobody seems to know what to say. Until a voice is heard, "I will do it."

 

Clarke turns to her right and can see Lincoln raising his hand.

 

The blonde says surprised, “Lincoln? You would do it?"

 

But before Lincoln can answer, Octavia's voice interrupts him, "You're crazy, I won't let you be captured by the mountain!"

 

"That is not a decision you can make for him." Lexa says with a firm voice, "But Lincoln, are you sure you want to do it?"

 

Lincoln nods, "Sha, Heda."

 

"If it's your decision, I can't ..."

 

But Clarke's voice interrupts Lexa, " I don't think it's a good idea to let Lincoln be captured by the mountain."

 

Everyone turns surprised to see Clarke, no one had dared to interrupt Lexa. But Lexa keeps calm and asks, "Why do you say so?"

 

“If Lincoln is captured, they will surely use him to become a reaper. And he can't help us inside the mountain like that. ”

 

Apparently, this is something no one else had thought because everyone is silent.

 

“Klark is right, Heda,” Surprisingly it is Anya who agrees with Clarke, “We have all seen that those who return as reapers are the strongest and tallest warriors. If Lincoln is captured, he is very likely to become a reaper. ”

 

Lexa nods looks at Lincoln and says, "Thank you for your offer, but I think Klark and Anya are right, it would be very risky for you to be the decoy."

 

"And if it's not Lincoln, then who?" Quint asks a little annoyed.

 

"We could talk to our best spies," Tristan says in a much quieter tone, "some of them would probably be a good option."

 

Lexa seems to like this option because she stays thoughtful for a few seconds.

 

"Commander," Now it is Kane who speaks "I would have to be someone with a lot of experience, and trust in us. You have to remember that this person would have to work together with Bellamy and Raven. ”

 

Lexa thinks about her options, there aren't many people within her warriors who are used to working with Skaikru people. Many people know Octavia and Clarke, but they don't really consider them as Skaikru people, they have spent so much time with them that they already consider them Trikru.

 

"I will do it." Anya's voice awakens Lexa from her thoughts.

 

"Anya?"

 

"Yes, I will do it. Commander, there is no one else who is right for this job. ”Anya begins to explain, “I am a woman, which implies that I will not become a reaper. Also, I am already used to deal with the Skaikru people; I have spent so much time with Klark that I am used to her impertinence and disrespect. ”

 

Lexa does everything in her power to avoid smiling a little with Anya's last words, especially when she sees that Clarke seems a little offended to hear them, “I agree with you Anya, you know that I trust you fully. If you are willing to do it, tomorrow morning you will leave for the mountain to be captured by the mountain men. ”

 

Anya nods and replies, "Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is sitting on her throne, only now she is much calmer because now they finally have a plan; no doubt Anya is very capable and will be able to carry out the work of infiltrating the mountain and helping Bellamy and Raven.

 

But still, there is a lot at stake, once inside the Mountain, Anya and the others will have to disable the yellow fog, disable the other defenses and release the prisoners.

 

In a few minutes, she will have another meeting but now only with her generals; she will have to deal with the final details to ensure the reapers manage to capture Anya without raising suspicions and also clarify some points about where and when the army that has been assembling should move in the next days.

 

During the meeting with Skaikru, certain things worried Lexa a little, especially the interaction of her generals with Clarke. The blonde didn't help much by antagonizing Quint and Tristan on several occasions. But Lexa hopes that over time these types of situations will gradually disappear.

 

"Heda! Anya, Quint, Tristan and Shoen have come to see you." Gustus' voice is heard from outside the tent.

 

"Let them enter."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting with her generals has been very normal; details have been agreed on what they are going to do tomorrow. Anya seems to be calm and sure about what she has to do.

 

Even so, there is something in the environment that Lexa fails to decipher; there are certain looks among her generals that Lexa does not find quite normal.

 

When the meeting has finally come to an end, Lexa says, "That's all for now, tomorrow morning we will meet again,"

 

But Lexa is surprised to see that none of her generals say goodbye or leave the place.

 

"What is the matter?" Lexa asks.

 

Tristan in the first to respond, “Heda, with all due respect, there is something we want to tell you.”

 

Lexa's gaze changes completely, and with a rather serious tone of voice she says, "Go ahead, you can talk freely."

 

“We have been talking to each other, and there are certain things we do not like.” Tristan begins to explain, “It doesn't seem right to us that Skaikru has so much power over your decisions, they are not yet part of the coalition and their loyalty could still be engaged."

 

Lexa stares at Tristan and asks, "Does everyone think the same as Tristan?"

 

To Lexa's surprise, everyone agrees including Anya.

 

"At least you all agree," Lexa says sarcastically, "It may not seem so, but Skaikru are the only ones who have the means to help us defeat the mountain."

 

"It is not just that, Heda," Shoen speaks for the first time, "It's largely the blond-haired girl, she seems to influence your decisions… a lot."

 

"Klark?"

 

But before Lexa can say anything else, Quint intervenes, "That blond girl is not only insolent and disrespectful, she seems to have a strange power over you. It is as if you wanted to ---"

 

"It is better that you do not finish that sentence, Quint." Lexa interrupts, this time her voice is firm and with a repressed rage that only Lexa knows how to express, "If you want to keep your tongue you better think your words better."

 

Quint looks down and says, "Sorry Heda, it's just that I do not like the influence that woman has on you."

 

Lexa looks at each of her generals until she reaches Anya, "Anya, what do you think about it?"

 

“You know very well my opinion about it Heda. If Tristan, Shoen, and Quint can see it, it won't be long before the other clans begin to notice. ”

 

Lexa did not expect these words from Anya, so she just nods, takes a deep breath and says, “Klark has no influence on me in any way, if I listen to her opinion it is because I consider her a great future leader, and I think her knowledge about the mountain will help us in this war… It is understood?"

 

Everyone nods, but Lexa knows that there are many doubts in her generals at this time. But there will be time to solve all these problems, so the brunette only says, "You can go now!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa was furious after hearing the opinion of her generals because one thing is to listen to what Anya tells her and another very different is to listen to Tristan, Shoen and Quint complain about their relationship with Clarke.

 

So the brunette walks from side to side inside her tent trying to calm down, until she hears a voice.

 

“Heda, dinner is ready. You will come with the warriors or have dinner here?”

 

Gustus' voice causes Lexa to finally stop walking from side to side, "I will have dinner in here, Gustus."

 

"Understood Heda, I will bring your dinner in time."

 

"Gustus ... wait!"

 

"What do you need, Heda?"

 

Lexa pauses, and then says, "I guess you heard my conversation with the generals."

 

"Heda, you know that I do not meddle with what happens in your meetings, but --- it was inevitable to hear what happened in the meeting."

 

Lexa smiles a little when she hears the sincerity in Gustus's voice, “I asked you before about your opinion on my way of acting concerning Klark, but I was surprised at the way they agreed to question me.” Then looks at Gustus in the eyes and asks, "Do I really behave so different when I am with her?"

 

Now it is Gustus who tries to hide a small smile, “It is easier for people who have known you for many years to realize this kind of thing. But for some of your generals, it may be a little less obvious. ”Gustus continues in a firm but gentle voice, “What worries me a bit is that this kind of thing can create a negative aura around Klark.”

 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asks curiously.

 

"At this time it is your generals who question your relationship with her, but in a short time they could be the ambassadors or even the leaders of other clans."

 

Lexa had not thought about that scenario, so she doubts a bit and says, "Do you think I should do something about it?"

 

“I think you must first organize your thoughts and accept what you feel or not for Klark. Because, if you do not do something about it, you could be putting her life in danger by making her a possible target for your enemies. ”

 

The wisdom in which Gustus has spoken has silenced Lexa, who is barely assimilating the words of her faithful guardian. "Mochof Gustus."

 

Gustus simply nods, turns around and leaves the tent leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting with Lexa went much better than Clarke expected, so she walks quietly through the ark corridors to the infirmary. Once again she goes to visit her father and talk to her mother.

 

Clarke knows that despite what happened in the meeting and the couple of altercations she had with Lexa’s generals' things went well, finally, they have a plan in which Anya has to infiltrate the mountain.

 

While walking, Clarke thinks that although almost everyone in Arkadia greets her cordially, this place no longer feels like her home. She spent so much time on the mountain and then in TonDc that this entire place seems so strange and indifferent, that if it were not because her father is convalescent Clarke would be living in the Lexa camp right now.

 

Upon entering the infirmary Clarke sees her mother taking the vital signs of another patient who arrived from TonDc, so she does not go immediately to her, but then realizes that this patient is Tris so she decides to approach.

 

"Hi mom, how is Tris?"

 

"You know her," Abby replies a little surprised.

 

"Yes, she was helping me in my training and helping me survive Anya's lessons."

 

Hearing Clarke, Tris smiles a little and says, "Hi Klark, I didn't know that Abby was your mother."

 

Clarke approaches her mother and hugs her a little by the waist while saying, "Yes, she is my mom. She is the chief healer of all Arkadia."

 

"Wow, now I understand why I like her so much since the first time she takes care of me."

 

Abby also smiles a little when listening to Tris, and says "Tris has been a great patient, she has not complained and has followed all the indications we have given her."

 

"That's because she is one of the best seconds of all Trikru, she can't make her teacher Anya look bad," Clarke responds, while smiling a little with Tris, "Isn't that true, Tris?"

 

"That is correct, by the way, when can I leave the infirmary?"

 

"Hmm, I don't know," Abby scratches her chin with the pen she holds in her hands, "Maybe in three or four days."

 

Clarke can see how Tris can't hide her happiness by hearing this news.

 

For which Tris replies, "Thank you Abby kom Skaikru."

 

Abby nods and walks away, leaving Tris and Clarke alone, so the blonde approaches Tris and sits next to her.

 

Once Abby is out of sight, Tris asks, "How is your father?

 

"He has improved a lot, but it will take several weeks to show real improvement." Clarke lowers her gaze, "It really was a miracle that he survived, although his life is still in danger."

 

Tris takes Clarke's hand, and looking at her eyes says, "Your father is a survivor, he will be fine, you have to have faith."

 

"Thank you; you don't know how much I want to hear his voice again." Clarke can't help shedding a tear.

 

Seeing her, Tris squeezes the blonde's hand tightly as she says in a soft voice, "Soon ... I'm sure you will hear it again soon."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next morning, Anya is ready to walk towards the mountain. It was decided that Lincoln and Ryder would accompany her to near the river that divides the exclusion zone to avoid approaching the mountain

 

On the outskirts of the camp are Lexa along with Anya, Ryder, and Lincoln, she has only come to say goodbye to them and wishes them good luck.

 

"Anya, I know that if someone is capable of doing this, it is you." Lexa speaks in a firm voice to her friend, "Klark will speak with her friends on the mountain today to tell them who you are and to have you help.”

 

"Understood, Heda."

 

"Remember, their names are Bellamy and Raven."

 

Anya nods and extends her arm to say goodbye to Lexa, who does the same and the two clasp their forearms.

 

"Good luck Anya."

 

"Mochof, Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~ *** ~~~ 

 

 

 

According to the plan Anya was taken to the banks of the river that divides the territories of the mountain, once there. Lincoln made a couple of minor injuries to her arms so that the blood attracts the reapers.

 

Anya crossed the river and walked trying to leave a trail that the reapers could follow, but despite that, it seemed that no one was watching her. But everything changed when she began to hear noises approaching, so pretending pain she began screaming waiting for them to approach her.

 

But seeing no one, she asks herself, "Where the hell are they?"

 

But suddenly, two reapers appear jumping from the trees. And before Anya can tell, one of them hits her hard in the head.

 

...

 

...

 

Gradually Anya begins to open her eyes, the first thing she does is touch the back of her head since she feels great pain.

 

But not only does she feels pain, but she also feels very cold. It is as if she hardly has clothes on.

 

When she finally manages to open her eyes, she realizes what she's. She is in a small metal cage in a basement, but when she can see with clarity again, she sees there is more than one cage. The place is full of cages with people inside.

 

Then she smiles sarcastically and says, "I guess this is the place Klark described."

 

Anya is finally inside the mountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the delay but my inspiration is still running low.
> 
> Now there is a plan to defeat the Mountain from inside, Anya will have to work with Bellamy and Raven and maybe a couple of other people.
> 
> Lexa and Clarke's relationship will continue developing but they are still finding out how they fell about each other.
> 
> Also, Lexa's people still distrust Clarke, and will probably continue questioning Lexa's decisions about her.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


	15. A time to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice conversation happens.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> The mountain attacked TOnDc and Jake was badly injured.  
> Arkadia came to the rescue, and they carried the injured to Arkadia infirmary.  
> Lexa and Clarke came up with a plan were Anya should be taken prisoner inside the mountain and then Raven and Bellamy will help her escape.  
> The plan worked, and Anya woke up inside the mountain.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is sitting in her room in Arkadia waiting to talk to Bellamy and Raven, according to what they agreed the day before Raven must be about to communicate with her.

 

Along with Clarke is Octavia, the two have a few minutes waiting for them to communicate through the radio.

 

"It's so strange to be here again, it's like ... I don't know how to explain it." Octavia looks around trying to get acquainted with the place.

 

"It doesn't feel like our home anymore, does it?"

 

"No, and I suppose you feel the same?"

 

Clarke nods and replies, “Since I returned I have tried to feel at home but I have not been able to. It is as if after knowing the outside world this place seems almost like a prison. ”

 

“I guess it brings bad memories to both of us. After all, we were both in prison in this place. ”

 

For a moment Clarke thinks about how different her childhoods were, she as a spoiled child and she always enjoyed the few luxuries that the ark offered her, and on the other hand Octavia was an illegitimate daughter who lived hidden beneath the ground. But above all, she thinks about how in the end their destiny was the same and the two ended up imprisoned and thrown to the ground.

 

"Still no word from Raven?" Octavia asks trying to change the conversation.

 

"No, but they shouldn't take long."

 

And right at that moment, they hear on the radio, "Griff, are you there?"

 

Quickly Clarke picks up the radio and replies, "Hi Rae, here we are."

 

"Sorry for the delay, but we couldn't talk to you. Things here on the mountain are getting complicated."

 

Concerned, Clarke asks, “Why? What's going on?"

 

"Apparently, there was a coup in the mountain; everything indicates that it is the son of President Wallace who is now in command."

 

"Shit!" Clarke thinks for a few seconds and then says, "Cage never inspired me confidence, at least with the president I thought we could negotiate, but with Cage, I find it very difficult."

 

"That's why we hope you already have a plan."

 

"Well, we already have a plan, but we need your help."

 

There is a silence on the radio, until Raven says, "What do you need?"

 

"Last night, the reapers captured a woman named Anya, she is one of the main generals at the service of the commander --- We need her to be released and start a rebellion."

 

"What?"

 

Clarke and Octavia smile at Raven's reaction, and the blonde begins to explain, "Our plan is to use the grounders who are captured and help us to take the mountain from the inside."

 

"Like the Trojan horse?" Bellamy's voice is heard on the radio.

 

"That's Bell, we plan to destroy the mountain from the inside."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Hell, that plan is crazy."

 

"I know Bell," Raven replies, "But they're right, here they have a whole caged army."

 

"A weak and hopeless army, --- I don't know how much help they can be."

 

Raven knows that Bellamy is right, that caged warriors are tired, hungry and hopeless. "But even so, if we managed to free them, they would be a great help."

 

"You're right, time is running out, we have to do something soon."

 

“We have to trust Clarke if what she says is true. The commander must be able to help us all. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"I've already talked to Raven and Bellamy," Clarke looks at the board members gathered around the boardroom table, everyone is meeting because the board decided to have a meeting early in the day, "I told them our plan and they agreed to help Anya.”

 

"Thank you, Clarke," Kane replies, "At the moment everything goes according to plan, hopefully, they can help Anya and manage to free the prisoners."

 

"Even so, I didn't trust this plan," Diana Sidney interrupts, "We're relying too much on the grounders, who assure us that in the end, they won't end up betraying us."

 

But Kane responds quickly, "We have no other choice, we have to trust them whether we like it or not."

 

"Maybe we should look for a dialogue with President Wallace."

 

Clarke can't contain herself anymore, she hits the table and says almost shouting, “Didn't you see TonDc shattered? Did you not see what the mountain is capable of? They killed Wells and are killing my friends --- "Her voice begins to break," My father is in intensive care fighting for his life because of the mountain. "

 

Silence takes over the boardroom, until Kane says, “We will remain faithful to our alliance with the grounders, the commander has proven to be a great leader and an honest woman. I think we can trust her. ”

 

"Lexa is that and much more," Clarke says as she tries to keep calm, "She will help us rescue our friends."

 

Even after hearing Clarke's words, Diana Sydney says, "I hope we are not putting our trust in the wrong person."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke left the boardroom furious; she can't believe how the council still distrusts Lexa and the grounders after everything that has happened. The blonde would like her father to be well for him to talk to the council and make them see things more clearly.

 

But at the moment her father is still in poor health and has not awakened from the coma he was induced to improve faster.

 

So when going outside, Clarke decides to walk to the grounder camp. She cannot remain in Arkadia right now, she needs to calm down and clear her mind.

 

Upon entering the camp Clarke feels at home after seeing how many warriors greet her and some even smile at her. In a short time, the blonde managed to win the respect of many people in TonDc, and it seems her fame spread beyond the town.

 

After walking for several minutes inside the camp, Clarke looks around as if looking for where to go and thinks, _'Maybe I could go with the healers and talk a little with them.'_ Although then she looks at her right and sees at Gustus standing outside the Lexa’s tent.

 

And several ideas go through her mind, but in the end, she decides, _’I’ll go see Lexa, in the end, she said I could stay at the camp if I wanted to.’_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Without much thought, Clarke decides to walk directly to the Lexa’s tent, when she arrives at the entrance she looks at Gustus who only smiles and nods, when she sees him, Clarke asks, “Can I enter to see Lexa?

 

Gustus simply replies, "Go ahead."

 

Clarke doubts a little, and says, "You are not going to announce me to be able to pass."

 

"Heda left instructions, that if you came to see her, you could pass without problems."

 

A little surprised, the blonde says, "Okay, then I'll come in."

 

Gustus opens the curtains of the tent and Clarke enters with a small smile on her face, but when she walks inside the tent she is surprised to see Lexa is not on the throne and thinks, _'Maybe it's too early.'_

 

The blonde looks around until she hears Lexa's voice, " I am in the back, please come with me."

 

Clarke walks slowly down the side of the throne, and says as she walks, "I am Clarke, I wanted to know if you were busy," But the blonde was not prepared for what she found when she entered the back of the tent.

 

Lexa was sitting in front of a small mirror next to her bed, but this Lexa looks completely different since instead of her traditional braided hair, the commander was combing her hair without braiding.

 

"Hi, Klark,"

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have passed --- but Gustus said there was no problem, that I could ..."

 

But Lexa interrupts her, "Don't worry, I instructed him to let you in if you came to see me." Lexa continues to comb her hair, "But tell me, to why do you come to visit me so early? Did something wrong happen?"

 

"I needed to clear my head, I just had a meeting with the council."

 

"I guess it was a stressful meeting?"

 

"That's right," The blonde responds but can't stop looking at Lexa's hair.

 

"Mmm, what is the matter?" Lexa asks.

 

With a little nervousness, Clarke responds, "It's just --- it's just that I've never seen your hair without braids."

 

Smiling, Lexa begins to explain, “When I am in Polis or TonDc, there are always maids who help me braid my hair, that way I can wash it and braid it almost daily, but I've been in the tent for several days and I started to get stressed so I decided to wash my hair.” Smiling Lexa continues, “What I don't know is how I'm going to braid it again, I mean, I know how to make braids but mine, in particular, are very complicated, I wish some maiden had come with me.”

 

A little amazed at all the information she just received, Clarke says, "I always thought the braids in your hair were beautiful but very complex ... Do you braid your hair for some religious belief or some special reason?"

 

“The braids in our culture are special, they represent different things. Mine are the most complex because I am Heda, but many clan leaders also have braided hair similar to mine.”

 

"Oh, that makes more sense," At that moment something takes over Clarke, who without thinking says, "If you like, I can help you braid your hair."

 

Seeing how Lexa's cheeks blush, the blonde knows there is something she missed when she offered her help, "I mean, I don't have much experience braiding hair --- but at least I could help you a little."

 

“Do not worry, I already sent a maid from TonDc, she should arrive at night. For now, I will braid my hair in a simpler way.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and Clarke spent several minutes talking while the commander finished making her braids. It is incredible for Clarke how easy it is for her to speak with Lexa, it is as if she had known her for many years.

 

"Thank you for listening and spending time with me." Looking down, the blonde continues, "It's so difficult to be in Arkadia for me --- that place now seems so strange to me, but I need to be there to keep an eye on my father."

 

"How is your father doing?"

 

“She is stable, although there are still a few days left before she can wake up.” Then, Clarke suddenly stands up and grabs her head, while she says, “There are too many things in my mind, Lexa, I cannot handle so many worries. I admire you for being so calm despite everything that's happening."

 

“You must learn to worry only about the things that are within your reach, and try to solve them one by one.” Lexa stands up and approaches Clarke, “You have what it takes to be a great leader, you just have to learn to control your emotions a little better.”

 

"I don't know if I can do it someday."

 

"I know you can do it," When Lexa finishes saying this; she is only inches from the blonde.

 

Clarke looks up to see Lexa in the eye, "I just want to have the same confidence you have in me."

 

"Klark, you are a great woman, you just need to realize it for yourself."

 

Lexa seems to get a little closer, until...

 

"Heda, Podakru's troops have arrived at the camp!" Tristan’s voice is heard entering the tent.

 

This makes Clarke step back, and says, "I think duty calls you, Heda," With a smile, Clarke continues, "Thank you for letting me hang out with you and forgetting my problems for a moment --- if it doesn't bother you I think I will spend the rest of the day at the camp talking with the healers. ”

 

Smiling Lexa answers, "You can stay in the camp for as long as you wish."

 

"Thank you, I will see you later."

 

Clarke leaves the back of the tent and passes to the side of Tristan, whom she only greets by nodding a little. Tristan looks at her strangely, as if trying to understand what is happening.

 

When the blonde leaves the tent, Lexa appears fixing her hair.

 

"What was Klark doing here?" Tristan asks quickly.

 

"Klark came to talk a little, she was somewhat stressed by everything that is going on."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Tristan asks, "And she had to go to where your bed is to talk more at ease?"

 

Carelessly, Lexa replies, "That is not of your business, but if you want an explanation, I was fixing my hair when she arrived, so I told her to come in."

 

Seeing that Tristan says nothing more and just stares at her, Lexa says, "Come with me, we will welcome the troops from Podakru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took longer than usual, but usually, I write a new chapter in a week, but this chapter took me a month... a whole freaking month to write.
> 
>  
> 
> Clarke and Lexa continue developing their relationship, but this is The 100 and things will be complicated.
> 
> The assault to the mountain is near, stay tuned for the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you for your support in this story.  
>   
>   
> 


	16. Serious problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa think about their feelings for each other, but something else happens.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> According to the plan, Anya was already inside the mountain.  
> Clarke talked to Raven and Bellamy, she told them to help Anya scape.  
> Clarke and Lexa shared a moment.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa walks next to Tristan while thinking about what just happened in her tent, now she is almost certain that Clarke also feels something for her. The way the blonde looked at her as she approached her can only mean one thing ... Or at least that's what Lexa is trying to convince herself of.

 

If only Tristan had not arrived at that moment, now Lexa would be sure that Clarke also feels something for her, but still, there are many doubts in the commander's head.

 

"Heda." Tristan's voice wakes Lexa from her thoughts.

 

"What is the matter, Tristan?"

 

"Before we get to welcome the warriors that came from Podakru, there is something I would like to ask you."

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"The girl who was with you --- I have heard that people call her Wanheda, but I think her name is Klark."

 

Hearing the blonde's name, Lexa raises an eyebrow and asks, "Yes, her name is Klark, what about her?"

 

“I think she is a beautiful woman, and I would like to know if she has a couple at this time.”

 

Lexa stops her walk, "What do you say?"

 

Tristan begins to explain, "Yes, I would like to start courting her, although I do not know what Skaikru's customs are about it, that is why I ask you about it, I do not want to do something that offends her."

 

Stuttering Lexa replies, "Klark --- she is not ... she is not seeing anyone --- Although I do not think Klark wants to do it, I mean she is not like that ..."

 

But suddenly, Tristan begins to laugh, "I knew it, I knew you were interested in that girl."

 

Lexa asks surprised, "What?"

 

Still smiling, Tristan continues, " You should have seen your face all flushed and your eyes blinking endlessly nervously."

 

"So, this was all a ..."

 

"Let's say I wanted to be sure, and Heda, I have not seen you act like this for years ... like a woman in love."

 

"I am not in love."

 

Tristan begins to walk again while saying, “You can fool many people, but I know you, and now I understand why Anya has so many doubts about Klark. Surely she has also seen the same as me. ”

 

For the first time in a long time Lexa has run out of words, not only Gustus and Anya have realized her feelings towards Clarke, but now Tristan has also noticed. And without thinking, Lexa begins to worry, if her closest collaborators have not taken long to decipher what is going on between her and the blonde, it won't be long for her enemies to know, and that could put Clarke in danger.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke was talking with the healers of the camp for a few minutes; mainly she was talking to the man named Nyko who is the main healer of the commander and he is also a friend of Lincoln.

 

Unfortunately, she cannot speak with Tekma who stayed in TonDc attending to the less seriously wounded.

 

After talking with the healers for about half an hour, Clarke decided to walk a little through the camp. She greeted a few people until she saw someone approaching the camp.

 

"O. Here I am!"

 

Seeing her, Octavia greets her by raising her hand, "Hello." And quickly approaches the blonde.

 

With a smile on her face, Clarke tells her, "So, you couldn't stay in Arkadia for a long time either."

 

"No, Lincoln and I decided to come to the camp, in a little while he will teach me to hunt wild boars."

 

"Wow, I guess having a grounder boyfriend has that kind of advantage."

 

"Of course, in a little while, we will go to the forest. Do you want to come?"

 

Looking down a little, the blonde replies, "No thanks, I have to go back to Arkadia to see my father."

 

"Your father will be fine Clarke, just have a little faith."

 

“Thanks, O, but tomorrow I will come to the camp to visit you. I hope I can eat some wild board. ”

 

"I promise that tomorrow we will have a succulent wild boar ready."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

A little later Octavia left the camp along with Lincoln to learn to hunt, they silently entered the forest. The most difficult thing for Octavia since she started training with Lincoln is to learn to walk in the forest without making noise.

 

But little by little the youngest of the Blakes has learned to master this technique, so much so that Lincoln no longer turns to see her try to correct her walk in the forest, it is as if the two complement each other when walking in silence.

 

But suddenly Lincoln stops and signals, Octavia watches and sees a small wild boar about 12 feet from them.

 

Lincoln takes out his bow and places an arrow on it, ready to shoot while waiting a few seconds for the Boar to be completely still.

 

But something happens, the wild boar runs as if something or someone had scared him, and suddenly they begin to hear footsteps approaching and the voice of a woman begins to be heard.

 

Octavia looks surprised at a woman walking through the forest, but she is not just any woman, she is a woman in Skaikru clothes.

 

Seeing her, Lincoln asks quietly, "Do you know her?"

 

"Yes, it's Diana Sydney --- she is one of the oldest members of the Arkadia council."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Despite everything, today was a good day for Clarke who is sitting on a bench outside the ark thinking about her morning meeting with Lexa. Clarke remembers how Lexa approached her and started talking to her softly, and honestly, the blonde doesn't know what would have happened if Tristan didn't interrupt them.

 

While thinking about that, the blonde drinks some water and eats fruit, but suddenly sees Nathan Miller approach her quickly.

 

Upon arrival, Miller tells her, "Clarke, some grounders are at the door and they say you must go to their camp."

 

Quickly Clarke stands up, “But what happens? Did they say anything else? ”

 

"They didn't want to tell us anything else, they just appeared at the door, they are a tough guy with a long beard and a younger one but just as badly faced."

 

In a hurry Clarke walks to Arkadia's door, when she gets there she sees Ryder waiting for her, so the blonde asks, "Ryder, what is the matter?"

 

"Heda requests your presence urgently."

 

The blonde knows that there is no point asking more, that Ryder will not say anything, so she decides to accompany him to the camp.

 

When arriving at the camp everything seems normal, there is no fuss which reassures her a bit. The only thing she observes is how a large pole is being placed next to a fire.

 

But everything changes when, just before entering Lexa's tent, she bumps into Octavia, “O. What the hell is going on? ”

 

"We're in big trouble Griff, in big fucking trouble."

 

But before she can ask her something else, Ryder opens the curtain of the tent and accompanies her to enter, behind it also Octavia and Lincoln.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Upon entering the tent the atmosphere is completely different from the one in the morning when she was here with Lexa.

 

Now Lexa is sitting on the throne, and next to her are Gustus and Indra who have just arrived from TonDc.

 

Clarke walks slowly until she is a couple of feet from the throne and says, "What's the matter commander?"

 

With a cold tone, Lexa says, "Apparently your people thought it was a good idea to betray us, Klark."

 

"What? It cannot be true."

 

"As you hear it, your people keep in touch with the mountain, and they were planning to betray us."

 

The blonde does not understand what is happening, and asks, “How do you know that? What has happened?"

 

"I think it's better for your friend Octavia to explain."

 

Clarke looks at Octavia, who looks nervous and asks, “What happened? What did you find?"

 

With a nervous voice, Octavia begins to explain, “A couple of hours ago, when I was hunting in the forest along with Lincoln, we heard footsteps and saw Diana Sydney walk alone away from Arkadia, so seeing her walk a little suspicious we decided to follow her. "

 

Clarke listens attentively to Octavia's words, even without understanding what is happening.

 

"We watched as Diana sat down next to a big tree and from her bag, she pulled out a strange radio." Octavia continues explaining, "But my biggest surprise came when she started talking on the radio and said --- Do you hear me, Mount Weather?"

 

"No…"

 

"I know Clarke; she started talking to a man named Cage."

 

Quickly the blonde says, "Cage Wallace, the son of President Dante."

 

"She began to explain some things about the alliance between Arkadia and the coalition."

 

"And what did you do?"

 

"Lincoln and I decided to act; we subdued her before I could say more to Cage."

 

Clarke looks back at Lexa and asks, "Where is Diana?"

 

"She is a prisoner in the tent next door being watched by several warriors while we decide what is the best method to obtain information from her."

 

Thousands of things go through the blonde's mind, she still can't believe Diana is working for the mountain. The worst part is that all this implies that the alliance between Arkadia and the grounders is in danger.

 

The blonde looks up and asks, “What are you going to do with her? I mean…"

 

But before the blonde can say anything else, Lexa responds, "We will use all the necessary methods to obtain information from her."

 

"Are they going to torture her?"

 

Lexa simply nods.

 

"This is very serious," Octavia's voice is heard once again, "She was part of the council, which means more people could be involved, we don't know who to trust."

 

"But think about it O." The blonde tries to keep calm, "If everyone on the council were involved, Diana wouldn't have come alone to the forest to talk to the mountain."

 

"I think Klark is right about that," Now it's Lexa's voice heard in the tent, "But still, there are likely more people involved in this, and we do not know who to trust anymore."

 

"So what do you suggest, that we don't inform the council about what just happened?" Without thinking, Clarke raises her voice, "Diana has a meeting tomorrow morning with the council if she doesn't appear they will start raising suspicions."

 

"What do you suggest then?" Lexa asks.

 

"First, I need to talk to Diana --- I need to know why she did it, I need to know if anyone else is involved."

 

"And you think she will tell you just like that everything she knows.”

 

Clarke can't help hearing the tone of sarcasm in Lexa's voice, but still, she refuses to respond in the same way, and says, "I have to try, before you ..."

 

"And then what?" Lexa asks once more.

 

“I will talk to my mother, I trusted her fully. And I know she would never betray us, I think I can trust her and Kane. ”

 

“Do you think you can trust them?” For the first time, Indra raises her voice, “The woman we have prisoner has betrayed us, we still do not know how much she told to the mountain or who else has been helping her, Anya's life may be seriously in danger right now.”

 

“You think I don't know that!” The blonde says almost shouting, “My friends are also inside the mountain, and their life is also in danger.” Looking at Lexa once more, the blonde says almost pleading, “Please commander, let me talk to Diana for a moment.”

 

Lexa sees her for a moment, but this time Clarke can see how Lexa's gaze is different, now she is full of distrust and a little disappointment.

 

"Please, Heda."

 

When Indra is about to speak again, Lexa raises her hand to stop her and says, "You have half an hour to talk to her, and you will be accompanied by Gustus all the time."

 

Clarke nods and says, "Thank you, Commander."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke leaves the Lexa’s tent full of doubts, and behind her comes Octavia and Lincoln followed by Gustus.

 

While they walk in the middle of the night, the blonde does not know what to do, since at this moment there could be a whole conspiracy within Arkadia, and although it does not seem so, Clarke agrees with Lexa that more people could be involved.

 

"Griff, what are we going to do?" Octavia asks approaching the blonde.

 

"I don't know --- talk to Diana, try to find out how much she told the mountain, and see if we can find out who else is helping her."

 

"I don't think she will tell us any of that, I never trusted in that woman."

 

But Clarke stops in front of the tent where Diana is, looks at Octavia and says, "She will when she knows that the alternative is to be tortured by the grounders."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Upon entering the tent, the first thing Clarke sees is Diana Sydney tied to a pole in the center of the tent sitting on the floor, the blonde slowly approaches, followed by Gustus, Lincoln, and Octavia.

 

Diana raises her head, and staring at the blonde says, "I knew you would be the first one to come, surely, your grounders friends informed you about my capture as soon as they find me."

 

“Diana, why did you do it? Why did you betray us?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Diana responds, “You're talking about Arkadia or the grounders. Because I no longer know where your loyalty is.”

 

"I am speaking on behalf of both, at this moment we are an alliance."

 

Laughing sarcastically, Diana tells her, “An alliance? You cannot have an alliance with these savages; they know nothing but fight and live between dirt and mud. ”

 

Upon hearing Diana, the blonde responds quickly, "They are much more than that; I can't believe you don't understand."

 

“The one who doesn't understand is you, little girl. In Mount Weather they are much more similar to us and our customs; they are the true heirs of the human race. Not these damn savages! ”

 

Clarke tries to stay calm, but Diana is ending her patience, so the blonde decides to change her strategy, “What did you say to Mount Weather? How much do they know about our plans? ”

 

But Diana looks the other way and does not respond, so Clarke gets a little closer, "You better tell me what you know Diana, maybe I have a chance to help you."

 

"Help me?"

 

Clarke looks back at Gustus, "Do you see the guy with the beard standing behind me? His orders are to get the information from you, with any methods necessary," and getting even closer to Diana, the blonde continues, "He has the order to torture you until you tell us everything you know.”

 

Diana starts to get a little nervous, so she says, "What do you want to know?"

 

"Why did you have to go out to the forest to talk on the radio?"

 

After a few seconds of silence, Diana finally talks, "Those damn antennas in Arkadia cause interference, I had to walk to a midpoint between Arkadia and Mount Weather to be able to communicate with them."

 

The blonde nods, at least now Diana seems to be cooperating, "How did you get that radio?"

 

“On the second visit we made to the mountain, Cage gave it to me in secret. He and I had been communicating since I was still in space. ”

 

"Did you know they were going to start experimenting with the 100?"

 

Now it is Diana who nods, "Yes, it was a possibility ... but they promised that they would not kill anyone."

 

"Diana,” Clarke breathes deeply, “Do they know Anya is inside Mount Weather?"

 

Diana shakes her head as she replies, "No, your friend here stop me before I could tell anything about that."

 

And finally, Clarke decides to ask the question which has been tormented her since she knew that Diana was a traitor, "Did you know they were going to launch a missile at TonDc?"

 

Diana is slow to respond, and looking down she says, “Yes, they told me a day earlier. They wanted to avoid the alliance between the grounders and Arkadia, but they didn't count on Lexa going to sneak into Arkadia at night.”

 

Clenching her fists, Clarke tells her, "Even knowing that I and my father were there, you didn't try to stop them, right?"

 

Diana looks up and tells her in a firm voice, "In wars, there are always casualties, you and your father were not essential for Arkadia's survival."

 

Without thinking, Clarke slaps her loudly and says, “Fucking bitch, because of you, my father is unconscious in an infirmary bed."

 

With her mouth bloody and smiling, Diana replies, "Your father should be dead, he has escaped twice from certain death, you should be grateful for that."

 

Clarke is furious, fortunately, Octavia approaches her and putting her hand on her shoulder says, "Wait Clarke, we have not asked the most important question," And looking at Diana, Octavia asks, "Who else has been helping you?"

 

“The door guards at Arkadia are easy to bribe, many of them were under my command when I was chancellor. I simply promised them that when we arrived on earth they would all have secured their future if they continue helping me.”

 

"And Kane or Callie, did they help you?" Clarke asks.

 

Diana smiles again, “Kane is an idealist, he would never do anything that was against the law. I curse that Thelonious stayed behind in space, with him at command --- at this time we would already be living in Mount Weather --- and your mother and Callie are only puppets unable to form an opinion on their own, they simply do whatever Kane says. ”

 

Trying to remain calm, Clarke finally tells her, "I'll be back soon, Diana." Then she turns around and leaves the tent.

 

Upon leaving, Clarke takes a deep breath and looks at the stars, at least she has managed to get some information from Diana, but does not know if it will be enough for Lexa, as she still has doubts about the information Diana has provided. In addition to that, she still has the task of informing the council about what is happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have to face this new problem, but things will get more complicated for them in the next chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Nathan Miller was the only delinquent that wanted to go back to Arkadia when Abby went to check on the kids inside the mountain.  
> Diana Sydney was on cahoots with commander Shumway in the Ark, but as you remember Shumway was found guilty after Bellamy confessed it was him who gave him the gun to try to kill Jaha.  
>   
>   
> 


	17. Laws and punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a lot of things to do, and as usually new problems arise.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke and Lexa shared a moment inside Lexa's tent early in the morning.  
> Diana Sydney was caught by Octavia and Lincoln while she was trying to talk to Mount Weather.  
> Clarke talked to Diana after Lexa kept her prisoner, she told her about her plans.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 17**  
  
  
  
  
While Clarke walks back to Lexa’s tent, she thinks about how to face this whole situation, because Diana has already confessed but still there are many more things that need to be found out.

 

Upon entering the tent, Lexa is sitting on the throne talking to Indra, but seeing the blonde Lexa stops her conversation and looks at her.

 

"Klark, did you find out anything?"

 

Clarke nods, "Yes, it was a bit difficult but Diana decided to cooperate when I told her that if she didn't tell me what she knew, she would be tortured by your warriors."

 

"And what did she say?"

 

"Basically, since she was in space she has been in contact with President Wallace and his son, and that she planned to partner with him to live inside the mountain."

 

Lexa looks at her for a few seconds, as if trying to formulate her next question, "Who else is working with her?"

 

“Originally she and Shumway were allied to take control of the Ark, so they asked Bellamy to kill Jaha. But since that plan did not work, they decided to ally with the mountain,” The blonde breathes deeply and continues,“ As for people who have been helping her, she told me that she bribed several guards and that some people inside Arkadia think like her, but she told me that none of the council members have been helping her. ”

 

"And you believe her?"

 

"I don't know, Commander --- I mean, she knows she has nothing left to lose, that she could give away all the information to try to save herself, but --- I still distrust her."

 

Lexa seems to agree with Clarke, so she decides to ask, "Did she tell you how much she told the mountain about our plans?"

 

“Everything indicates that Octavia and Lincoln arrived just in time before she could tell them anything. But I will confirm that in a few hours when I can talk to Raven and Bellamy. ”

 

Lexa nods, everything indicates that the commander is pleased with what the blonde said, "Have you thought what you will say to your mother and Kane?"

 

"I’m not sure, but I have to go talk to them, it's about to dawn and the meeting in the council room should start soon."

 

"Then go talk to them and tell them what is happening, and Klark, the future of this alliance is in your hands."

 

The blonde nods, "I know, commander." Then she turns around and looking at Octavia, she says, "Come with me O. We have to talk to my mom."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Quickly Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln returned to Arkadia, Miller was waiting for them at the door and immediately asked them what was happening. Clarke simply told him it was a complicated situation and that she would soon have more news.

 

Clarke thought about what would be the best way to approach her mother and Kane, but after talking to Octavia she decided that it was better to wait for them outside the boardroom.

 

While they wait by the entrance of the boardroom, Octavia asks, "And what will we tell your mother and Kane?"

 

"That Lexa wants to see them, that there is an important issue to discuss."

 

"And you think that will be enough?"

 

Smiling a little, the blonde replies, "If that doesn't work, we'll tell Lincoln to kindly invite them to join us."

 

Octavia also smiles, and looking at Lincoln says, "Love, it's your chance to shine."

 

Lincoln seems not to understand the jokes of Octavia and Clarke, so he only nods, but just when Octavia is about to explain the joke, Abby appears walking down the hall.

 

Looking at her daughter, Abby tells her, “Honey, what are you doing here so early? Do you need to speak with the council? ”

 

"Rather it is the opposite mom; Lexa needs to speak with the council."

 

“Lexa? Then we must go for Kane, Diana, and Callie. ”

 

"I think it would be better if only you and Kane accompanied us."

 

"Just Kane and me?" Abby asks confused.

 

Clarke simply nods, "Yes mom."

With a little distrust, Abby tells her, "Kane shouldn't be late; when he arrives we will see what to do."

 

"Abby, good morning." Kane's voice is heard down the hall approaching.

 

After greeting Abby, Kane looks at Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln as he asks, “Hi, why are you all here so early? Is something wrong?"

 

Before Clarke can say anything, Abby replies, "Lexa wants to talk to us."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the walk to the Lexa camp, Clarke was quite nervous; she knows that things can get out of control and that the alliance can be in danger.

 

Clarke didn't want to say anything to her mother and Kane while they were still in Arkadia, but once they entered the Grounder camp Clarke stopped, looked into her mother's eyes and began to speak, “Okay, now I have to tell you the reason why Lexa wants to talk to you.”

 

A little surprised, Abby replies, “What's the matter? Why didn't you tell us before? ”

 

"I didn't want anyone else in Arkadia to know, at least not yet."

 

Staring at her, Kane asks, "I guess it's something really important because Lexa has sent us to talk so secretly."

 

Clarke nods, and begins to explain, "Diana Sydney is a traitor."

 

"What?"

 

But before her mother can say anything else, Clarke continues, "Diana kept contact with Mount Weather in secret from the council, she along with Dante Wallace and her son were working together," Staring at her mother she says, "Mom, she knew they were going to launch a missile at TonDc, and still did nothing to avoid it. ”

 

"It's not possible ... but how do you know all this?"

 

Now it is Octavia who answers, "Lincoln and I found her in the forest while trying to contact Mount Weather; she was ready to tell all of our plans to them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As they walked to Lexa’s tent, Clarke continues to explain everything that had happened in the last hours. She even told them that Diana personally confessed everything she had been doing secretly from the council.

 

Despite everything Clarke told them, Abby and Kane still looked incredulous and looked at each other as if trying to understand why Diana would do something like that.

 

Just before entering the tent, Clarke looks at her mother and Kane, and says, “At this moment Lexa is furious about what is happening, her people are also upset and are doubting about the alliance with Arkadia, it is necessary that Let's show cooperation at all times. ”

 

Abby and Kane nods, after this, Gustus opens the entrance curtain and everyone enters. Once again Lexa is sitting on the throne with her legs crossed.

 

Clarke is the first to approach and speak, "Commander, Marcus Kane, and my mother have come to talk to you, they are already aware of everything that has happened in the last hours."

 

Now it is Abby and Kane who approach, and Kane is the first to speak, “Commander, I swear we didn't know anything Diana was doing behind our backs. She acted on her own and does not represent our intentions towards the coalition at all. ”

 

Clarke calms down a bit, seeing how eloquent and calm Kane is heard, but her tranquility vanishes when she sees Lexa rise from the throne and slowly approach them.

 

Once Lexa is in front of them, she begins to speak, “I believe you, Marcus Kane, I know that you and the rest of the council had nothing to do with Diana Sydney's betrayal, but… if any of you intend to follow the same path --- I will cut your throat and I will see you while you die while you bleed to death.”

 

Kane swallows a little bit of saliva trying to keep calm, and says, "Thank you for believing us commander, thanks for believing we had nothing to do with what happened to Diana."

 

"It's not that I just believe you just because I think you are telling me the truth," Staring at them, Lexa continues, "My warriors already took care of questioning Diana, and she told us basically the same thing she said to Clarke, so for the moment things are fine."

 

"Was she tortured?" Clarke asks.

 

"Yes, I could not trust only what she had said to you, so I had to resort to my own techniques."

 

Clarke can't hide her anger, so she only replies, "I understand, I guess those are your methods."

 

"Commander," Now it's Kane who interrupts, trying to ease the tension, "What are you going to do with Diana, we'd like to take her to court in Arkadia."

 

"I cannot give you Diana back; she will be punished tonight according to kongeda laws."

 

"And what will be her punishment?" Abby asks.

 

With a serious countenance, Lexa replies, “When night falls, she will be tied to a pole, and she will suffer a hundred cuts from each of my guard members, and if she still lives after that… I will pierce her heart with my sword. ”

 

"What?!"

 

Lexa simply replies, "That is the punishment for traitors."

 

"You can't do that!" Clarke gets even closer to Lexa, "That's barbarism, I mean --- Diana is a traitor I understand, but to die that way is just..."

 

"I am Heda, I can do whatever I want, and that is the law."

 

Approaching even more and holding Lexa's arm, Clarke tells her, "Lexa, don't do this please."

 

Seeing this, Indra immediately approaches Clarke and places her sword in the blonde's throat, "Do not you dare touch Heda again!"

 

Slowly, Clarke releases Lexa, and containing her anger tells her, "I will not stay to see this horrible show."

 

Lexa stares at her, and without showing emotions, she says, “It is necessary that the leaders of the Clan to which the traitor belongs stay to watch her death. Any other people can be absent if they wish. ”

 

“Understood Commander.” Clarke turns around and leaves the tent without saying anything. While Kane and Abby do the same, not without first apologizing for Clarke's behavior.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke left Lexa’s tent furious and walked a few feet to a fire pit, where she decided to sit down and think about everything that had happened in the last hours.

 

A few minutes later, Octavia finally approached and sat next to her, “Hey Clarke, what the hell happened inside? You can't react like that in front of the commander. ”

 

"I know, it's just ... I don't know --- many people had told me how cold and calculating Lexa could be, but I had never seen it in person."

 

"She is the Commander; it is her duty to be like that."

 

Clarke remains silent for a few seconds, until she says, "I was surprised by the tranquility that she said the way Diana would die, I mean --- She will pierce through her heart."

 

“Life on earth has been hard for the past 300 years Griff, you can't judge her for what it is like now if you haven't lived here all this time.” Octavia seems to think things through for a couple of seconds and continues, “You have to remember that in the ark, they float you to space as a punishment for almost any crime, if you think about it, it is not very different from what they do here. ”

 

The blonde looks at her friend, and says, "Maybe you're right, but it's still hard to understand at all."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Throughout the day Clarke was thinking about leaving the camp, but in the end, she decided to stay, mainly to accompany her mother.

 

While watching how they prepare everything in the center of the camp, Clarke wonders if her father has already observed this type of public executions in Polis. The blonde lowers her head at the thought of her father, and how she would like him to be here to try to explain how all this is about to happen may be possible.

 

As the night begins to fall, the blonde is standing next to her mother and Kane, while Octavia and Lincoln are standing behind her, all waiting for Diana Sydney to finally appear.

 

Suddenly, she begins to hear murmurs, and Diana appears from a tent being escorted by Gustus and Ryder.

 

Clarke is surprised to see the state in which Diana is since she has definitely been tortured by the grounders.

 

Ryder pushes her to walk faster while Diana doesn't say a single word, but this change when she passes by in front of Clarke sees her and recognizes her, “You… you promised me that if I told you what I knew they wouldn't torture me --- I told you everything I know, and yet these savages tortured me for hours! ”

 

Diana tries to jump on Clarke but is stopped by Gustus at the last moment.

 

Even so, Diana reaches out to spit at her, and is pulled away from her as she says, “Fucking traitor! These savages will be your downfall and that of your family. ”

 

For Diana to stop screaming, Ryder puts a gag in her mouth while she is tied to a pole right in the center of the camp.

 

But nothing Clarke has seen in her life could have prepared her for what it followed. One by one the warriors of Lexa began to pass and make cuts on Diana's body.

 

For a moment the blonde thought about leaving but remembered that she cannot show weakness and stayed there with her mother, who of course was horrified by the show she was witnessing.

 

After almost 100 warriors went on to make cuts on Diana's body, she was still alive. No doubt the grounders have a lot of experience performing this type of punishment since none of the cuts made was deep enough to bleed to death.

 

Seeing that no one else approaches to Diana, Clarke looks directly at Lexa, who begins to walk towards the pole in the center of the camp.

 

And standing right in front of Diana, Lexa draws her sword, and says "Diana kom Skaikru, you will die by my sword for having betrayed the coalition."

 

Lexa places her sword right in Diana's chest, and slowly begins to sink it through her heart until Diana fades and finally dies.

 

Then, Lexa removes her sword from Diana's body, and cleans it with a handkerchief that Gustus provides, and then says raising her voice, “May this serve as a message for anyone else who thinks of betraying this alliance, I will not hesitate to punish those who dare to betray us. ”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The last hours have been very complicated for Lexa, the morning she shared with Clarke a day ago seems very distant at this time.

 

While sitting on the throne, Lexa remembers Clarke's gaze after seeing her pierce Diana's heart with the sword. For Lexa, the worst thing is that the blonde's gaze was not angry, but rather of disappointment.

 

In spite of everything, Lexa knows that her way of acting in front of this problem was correct; she could not show weakness before a traitor, but then why she feels worried and even a little anxious.

 

Since Clarke arrived in her life she had never had to deal with this kind of problem, but now reality has hit her again suddenly. To think that only one day ago she was thinking about a possible relationship with the blonde, but now that seems quite distant.

 

Suddenly, the curtain at the entrance of the tent is heard, and Tristan appears walking towards Lexa, "Heda, the warriors of Sankru that were yet to arrive, are finally in the camp."

 

Without looking up, Lexa replies, "Thank you, Tristan, tomorrow morning I will go see them."

 

Tristan seems to turn around to leave, but stops and says, "Heda, are you worried about the repercussions of what happened today?"

 

Looking up Lexa replies, "A little, I did not think that people within Skaikru's leaders were thinking of betraying us --- But we should be more careful with this alliance, we cannot blindly trust them."

 

Tristan nods, but says, "I understand that perfectly, but I did not mean about that."

 

"What are you talking about then?"

 

“I am talking about Klark, she --- I guess she never had to witness this kind of thing. I could see her gaze while that traitor died and she seemed more than angry. ”

 

"I also saw her gaze."

 

"I know you care about her, but she has to understand that our customs and laws are different."

 

Lexa takes a deep breath and says, "I am sure she will understand our ways, but I think she will never agree with them."

 

Tristan nods, "In that, I agree with you."

 

"Maybe I was very optimistic to think that she and I..." Lexa can't finish the sentence and just shakes her head.

 

"I do not know Lexa," For the first time Tristan refers to her by name, "Have you talked to her after everything that happened?"

 

"No --- I do not think she wants to see me."

 

Smiling a little, Tristan says, "My advice to you is, you should try talking to her and after that make a decision." Then he turns around and leaves.

 

As Lexa watch Tristan leaving, she keeps thinking about Tristan's words, perhaps the fiercest of her generals is right.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke does not know why she is still in the camp next to a campfire; it is as if she were trying to understand everything that just happened.

 

Her mother and Kane have not left the camp either, Abby suggested that the conviction for treason to Diana Sydney should be a secret to the rest of the people of Skaikru, her plan is to say that Diana died because of the wild animals because she left to walk in the forest without protection.

 

Kane seems to agree with this plan, so for now, they could tell this story to the other council members, also tell them that it was the grounders who found her. All this not to create distrust among the people of Arkadia, since not only would they have to deal with the fact that Diana was betraying them, but also the grounders condemned and killed her.

 

When Clarke finally feels that she can no longer stand this conversation, she stands up and says, "I have to go; I can no longer stay in this place."

 

"Yes, I also think it's time for us to leave," Kane also stands up, followed by Abby.

 

"I'll just say goodbye to Octavia, I'll be back in a ..."

 

But suddenly Clarke hears a voice, "Klark!" From the dark of the night, Gustus appears in front of her.

 

A little surprised, Clarke replies, "What is the matter, Gustus?"

 

"Heda wants to see you."

 

The blonde looks at her mother, and then again at Gustus, "We're leaving, I can't stay in the camp anymore."

 

"Heda told me that you would probably say that, so she also ordered that you can't leave camp until you go to see her."

 

Sarcastically, the blonde replies, "Seriously, now I'm a prisoner --- what will she do if I don't go, pierce my heart with a sword?"

 

But before Gustus can say anything else, Abby approaches her and says, "Honey, you better go, the alliance between us and the grounders is at its weakest point and we don't want any more problems."

 

Clarke knows that her mother is right, so looking at Gustus she simply says, "Okay, let's see the commander."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While walking side by side inside her tent, Lexa doesn't know if it was a good idea to call for Clarke. Maybe it was a better idea to wait for the blonde to calm down a bit and talk to her tomorrow, but she also doesn't want to let much time go by and that the distance between them grows even more.

 

"Heda," Gustus' voice wakes her from her thoughts, "klark has come to see you."

 

Just behind Gustus, Clarke enters saying, "Well, it wasn't like I had any other choice --- here I am Commander, so you sent me for me."

 

Lexa looks at Gustus and says, "Mochof Gustus, you can go."

 

Gustus leaves the tent and finally leaves Clarke and Lexa alone.

 

"Thank you for coming, Klark."

 

The blonde crosses her arms and replies, "In fact, I was leaving, but Gustus told me that he had orders not to let me go without first coming to talk to you."

 

"Sorry for bringing you like this, but I would know that you would refuse to come."

 

"Well, I'm here," The blonde replies curtly, "What do you need?"

 

In a soft and calm voice, Lexa begins to explain, "I did not want you to leave after the way you took everything that happened today, I needed to talk to you so you could understand many things."

 

"I guess you mean Diana's torture and death?"

 

"Tell me Klark, do you think Diana deserved to live after what she did?"

 

"I don't know, I guess not ... but she had already confessed everything to me, why did you have to torture her more?"

 

"You have to understand, I did not know if the information she had told you was true, sometimes torture is the only option."

 

Clarke looks down, "It's just that I knew Diana since I was a child, she was always present on my birthdays and those of my parents --- I don't know, seeing her like this, tortured and bleeding was very difficult."

 

“Life on earth is not easy,” Lexa approaches a little when she sees that the blonde has finally lowered her defenses, “And I know that life in space was not easy either, your father explained to me how in the ark even the slightest crime was punished with death.”

 

"But in space, it was a quick death --- what I witnessed today was something horrible and almost out of my worst nightmares." The blonde still can't look up.

 

"Even if you don't believe it, it is a method that has been effective for generations to avoid future betrayals, and only the worst criminals are treated like this." Lexa's voice is still soft, trying to make Clarke understand.

 

“I don't doubt that,” Clarke breathes deeply, “I know that maybe I overreacted on everything that happened today, but Lexa,” After saying her name, Clarke finally looks her in the eye, “You have to understand that everything here is new for me, life on earth is so difficult.”

 

At this time the two are separated by only a few inches, "Klark, I know it is difficult to understand how complicated life on earth is, but that is how we survive."

 

Looking to the side, as if trying to avoid eye contact now, the blonde says, “Maybe life should be more than just surviving? Don't we deserve more than that? ”

 

Approaching a little more and looking at Clarke's lips, Lexa replies, "Maybe we do."

 

And without thinking, Lexa acts by instinct, as she had not done for a long time and gets closer to kiss the blonde.

 

Slowly their lips come together; the kiss is soft, sweet, tinged with sadness.

 

At first Clarke seems surprised, but little by little she begins to respond to the kiss in the same way, as if she was being carried away by the moment of a little human contact.

 

Lexa cannot believe that the blonde is corresponding to her kiss, so she decides to continue and while she moves to continue kissing her, her noses rub only a little.

 

But suddenly, Clarke breaks contact, " I'm sorry it's just --- I'm not --- a lot has happened today and I don't know ..."

 

With a soft voice, Lexa says, "Do not worry, I understand you."

 

Nervously the blonde walks away from her a little, "I have to go, my mother and Kane are waiting for me to return to Arkadia."

 

Staring at her, Lexa thinks about telling her to wait at least a few minutes, but simply says, "Okay."

 

"I will you tomorrow, Lexa," Clarke turns around and leaves the tent.

 

Lexa watches as the blonde leaves the tent while thinking about what just happened, she still can't believe she dared to kiss her, and even more, she can't believe that for a moment, Clarke also reciprocated the kiss, maybe there is still hope for her and Clarke after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Well...
> 
> Yes, you read it here,
> 
>  
> 
> Our girls finally Kissed...
> 
>  
> 
> I know maybe Clarke didn't have the best attitude during this chapter, but you have to remember, she has been living inside the mountain almost since she arrived on earth.  
> And she only knows TonDc, this is the first time she experiences this type of punishment and death among grounders culture.  
> 
> 
>   
> 


	18. News from the mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have news on different fronts.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Diana Sydney was found trying to talk to the Mountain.  
> But Octavia and Lincoln stopped her and brought her to Lexa.  
> While a prisoner in the grounder camp, Diana talked to Clarke and told her that she was working with Dante and Cage Wallace.  
> Diana was sentenced to death by a 100 cuts, and Lexa pierced her heart.  
> Clarke was disgusted by all of this punishment ritual, that is why she got mad at Lexa.  
> But in the end, Lexa and Clarke talked in Lexa's tent and they kissed.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 18**  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke feels she is floating as she walks back to Arkadia along with her mother and Kane. A lot of things go through her mind while she thinks, what the hell just happened in the Lexa’s tent? Did Lexa really kiss her? 

And for a moment she reciprocated the kiss, but everything was so sudden that she didn't know how to act. The blonde thinks she could have said a thousand things better than what she said to Lexa after kissing. 

But it was because everything was so unexpected; Lexa simply approached and began to kiss her slowly. Clarke can't help touching her lips while remembering how Lexa kissed her softly. 

"And what did Lexa want?" 

Her mother's voice wakes Clarke from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what did you say mom?" 

"I was asking you, what did Lexa tell you just now?" 

"Well, she --- she just wanted to talk to me to tell me that the alliance was still standing, and that ... and that she trusted us despite what had happened." 

Clarke looks at her mother who sees her as doubting her words a little, in the end, that was the first thing that the blonde think as an excuse. 

Abby finally seems to accept her daughter's explanation, and says, “Well, I don't know what to think after what happened today; I never thought the grounders were so wild and violent. I can't believe Jake lived with them for a year and got used to this kind of thing. ” 

"I don't think it was difficult for Dad, after all, he was sentenced to death to be thrown into space, and his daughter was imprisoned to await sentencing when she turned 18." Clarke looks at her mother, “If you think about it, they were as wild in space as they are on earth. At least here this type of punishment is reserved for the worst criminals, while in the ark any crime was punishable by death. ” 

Abby seems to have run out of words when she listens to her daughter, but now it is Kane who intervenes in the talk, “I think I agree with Clarke in that part, we are new to this world, they have over 300 years surviving here, despite all the limitations they face. ” 

Clarke can't help a small smile after hearing how Kane agrees with her. 

"Well, I don't know," Abby replies, as she begins to see Arkadia's entrance, "I just hope we never have to witness this kind of show one more time." 

And in that Clarke agrees with her mother, the blonde also hopes that she never has to witness something like that again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It's a new day at the camp, as usual, Lexa got up early to start her duties as commander and went to receive the Sankru troops. Although this time it was a little harder for her to get up since she could hardly sleep, all night she was thinking about Clarke and the kiss she gave her.

 

At first, Lexa felt a little happy, she finally dared to kiss the blonde, but then she felt worried because even though Clarke initially reciprocated the kiss, after a few moments she walked away and left the tent without Giving many explanations.

 

So at this moment, Lexa thinks about all the possibilities, maybe she should apologize to Clarke, or maybe she should do as if nothing had happened and continue treating her same as before.

 

But no, that would not be a good strategy, since she has finally taken the first step and there is a possibility, although remote, that Clarke could feel something for her.

 

Unfortunately for Lexa, she is currently walking next to Tristan who, seeing her once again lost in her thoughts, asks, "Heda, what is the matter?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I do not know maybe your current concerns have to do with a certain blue-eyed blonde."

 

"Klark?"

 

Smiling a little, Tristan responds, "Well, I do not know another blonde with blue eyes other than her."

 

Lexa can't help but blush and shyly replies, "It is not because of her --- it is just that too many things happened yesterday."

 

“Well, I hope you and she could talk last night and resolve your differences. Because I saw her leave your tent at night. ”

 

Lexa tries to hide her feelings and responds firmly, “Indeed, she and I talked last night. After what happened, I did not want our alliance with Skaikru to be in danger. ”

 

"And I guess you want to take good care of that ... 'Alliance'."

 

Lexa can't help hearing the tone of a little mockery that Tristan uses in the word ‘alliance’, so she rolls her eyes and replies a little annoying, "Yes, at this moment what matters most is the alliance."

 

"Okay, if you do not want to talk about Klark --- we will not talk about her."

 

Lexa simply nods and continues walking.

 

But before arriving with the warriors of Sankru, Tristan can't help saying, “Although for your peace of mind, when I saw your 'alliance got out of your tent, she stayed several seconds looking at the sky, and I am sure she is still interested in you.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes once more, although Tristan's words reassure her a little, maybe there is still hope for something else with Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It is a new day in Arkadia, but it is not a normal day since Diana Sydney's body has just been brought by Gustus and Ryder.

 

As agreed, the story will be that Diana left without permission from Arkadia to enter the forest and there was attacked by a wild animal. Clarke knows that the guards who let her out without informing Kane will not say anything; this will serve to initiate an investigation into why Diana left without permission and will keep potential renegades under control.

 

Of course, there are a lot of whispers when the grounders appear with Diana's body, and many people begin to wonder if it wasn't the grounders who killed her. But Kane silences all these voices by saying that if they had killed her they would not have brought her body back.

 

Despite everything that happened, Diana is buried with honors and many attend the ceremony, because at the moment that is the best strategy to follow.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"I can't believe they buried Diana like that with so many honors, she's a damn traitor and didn't deserve any of that," Octavia can't hide her anger.

 

"I know O. but I agree that at the moment it is the best we could do, the alliance with the grounders is still weak, and if people in Arkadia found out what really happened things could get ugly," Clarke responds while holding the radio in her hands waiting for Raven and Bellamy's call.

 

"I just hope this is the last setback we have, and finally we can start the campaign against the mountain."

 

Clarke nods and says, “I only hope that Anya has managed to escape and meet with our friends if that part of the plan failed… we are in big trouble.”

 

Octavia and Clarke remain silent for a few seconds with just the noise of an old fan in the blonde's room, both anxiously waiting for the radio call that will bring them hope.

 

But the minutes go by and the radio is silent until Clarke stands up and brings her hands to her head, as she says frustrated, "I can't stand it anymore, why they haven't talked to us?"

 

"I don't know, I'm desperate too ... maybe it's time to go thinking about a plan b, and ..."

 

"Griff you're there!"

 

Quickly Clarke picks up the radio, "Raven, I'm glad to hear your voice."

 

“Sorry for the late call Griff, things here have gotten worse. I don't think we can continue this much longer. ”

 

Clarke looks at Octavia with concern, and then brings the radio back to her mouth as she says, “Rae, what happened? Is Anya with you? ”

 

For several seconds there is no response, which makes the blonde even more nervous and she squeezes the radio tightly in her hands, and just when she is about to speak.

 

"You did not think it would be so easy to kill, this mountain people cannot kill me skaigirl?"

 

"Anya?!"

 

"Of course Anya is with us," Now is the voice of Bellamy heard on the radio.

 

"I'm happy to hear you all Bell, but how did you do it?"

 

"It wasn't easy," Bellamy begins to explain, "When we went to rescue Anya things got complicated, a guard discovered us and we had to ... it was his life or mine, luckily a grounder named Echo helped me and we promised to return to rescue her. ”

 

"Don't worry Bell, we will rescue them all." Clarke breathes calmly knowing that everyone is fine, then looks at Octavia who also has a smile on her face.

 

"By the way, I think now it is me who has a mission for you." Now it is Raven who speaks again on the radio. “You remember that we always wondered where they got all the energy for the mountain because solar generators were not enough. Well, they get everything from a small dam that is a couple of miles from the mountain.”

 

"I think I know where your plan is going."

 

"Griff, I need you to meet with the commander and develop a plan to destroy the generators in the dam as soon as possible, and we'll see what we do with the yellow fog."

 

The blonde smiles a little and says, "Considered done.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Quickly Clarke and Octavia ran to talk to Kane and the rest of the council, who were waiting for news from Raven.

 

Upon entering the boardroom, Kane, Callie, and Abby are sitting, now only the three are part of the board since Jaha stayed in space and Diana just died.

 

When she sees her daughter come in, Abby looks her in the eye and asks, "Good news?"

 

Nodding, Clarke replies, "Yes mom --- we just talked to Raven and Bellamy, fortunately, Anya is already with them."

 

Immediately it feels how the atmosphere in the room changes completely and everyone is more relaxed.

 

“What did they say? How are things inside the mountain? ” Now it's Kane who asks.

 

Clarke begins to explain, "Things are even more complicated, but they managed to rescue Anya, although they had to kill a guard in the process --- so they don't have much time and need our help soon."

 

“But what can we do right now? The fog is still a danger and stops us from approaching the mountain. ”  
When listening to Kane, Clarke stares at him and says, “Raven has a plan, she has already discovered how the mountain gets most of its energy…. They have generators in the dam that is a couple of miles away. ”

 

"But what would the plan be?" Callie asks.

 

To which Octavia responds quickly, "We have to disable those generators at any cost."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke convinced the council to go talk to Lexa and tell her what the plan is, cooperation between the two parts is definitely necessary to go to the dam and disable the generators.

 

So Kane, Abby, along with Clarke and Octavia quickly headed to Lexa's camp.

 

Seeing them arrive at the camp, Lincoln accompanied them to Lexa’s tent. Once arriving there Clarke greeted Gustus and told him that they had to speak with Lexa urgently.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Then, we need to go to the dam to destroy some power generators, in order to disable the mountain defenses."

 

Everyone listens attentively to Lexa, who is at the head of this meeting standing at the head of the planning table surrounded by her generals, in front of them are Clarke, Kane, Abby, Octavia, and Lincoln.

 

“Yes commander,” Clarke is the first to respond, “A team of our best men will go to that dam to disable the generators, but we need your help. You are the ones who know this land better and can help us to avoid the defenses of the mountain. ”

 

"I do not know, Heda, we have never entered so close to the mountain," Indra's voice is of concern.

 

"Even so, I think we can reach that dam by avoiding the mountain defenses," Now it is Tristan who contributes, "Of course we would have to take the longest road, but we can do it."

 

For the first time, Kane speaks, "It doesn't matter if we have to take the longest route, our men can do it if you guide them."

 

Lexa remains silent while thinking about her options, "Maybe, but I still think the mountain could follow our steps."

 

Then, Clarke says the first thing that comes to mind, "Maybe a distraction?"

 

Everyone sees her as if thinking about what the blonde just said.

 

"And what do you suggest?" Indra asks staring at the blonde.

 

“I think Klark is right,” Lexa finally seems to put her thoughts in order, “I will move part of my army south of the mountain, so they think we will attack from there, that will serve as a distraction.”

 

"Heda," Indra interrupts, "But that could decimate our forces in case the mountain decides to attack first."

 

“We have no other option, Indra. If what the woman named Raven says is true. Destroying those generators would give us a great strategic advantage. ”

 

Indra seems to accept Lexa's plan, but still says in a slightly aggressive tone, "And who will be so crazy to spend a whole day surrounded by people from Skairkru to lead them to the dam?"

 

A silence forms in the tent, but just when Lexa is about to speak, Tristan says, "I will do it; Me and my rangers will guide them to the dam."

 

Clarke can't help smiling when she listens to Tristan's enthusiasm, but especially when she sees Indra's frustration face, and then says, "So it's a plan, when could we get it going?"

 

The blonde watches as Lexa looks at her as if approving her leadership and then says, “Today at night, bring your best men and we will be waiting for you to lead your people to the dam. Tristan and his warriors will help you get there. ”

 

Clarke nods as she says, "Thank you, commander."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Back in Arkadia, Kane ordered Sergeant Miller to prepare a team to accompany Tristan and his rangers. The guards were quickly told what their work was, that the objective was to disable the generators and that the grounders would help them reach the dam without being detected.

 

At first, the guards were reluctant to cooperate with the grounders, but little by little they understood that they were their best option of reaching the dam safe and sound.

 

During the night, the team prepared everything to go to the gounders camp. In total, a group of 8 people is going to the dam, which includes 6 armed guards and 2 engineers, among which is Kyle Wick whom Raven recommended for doing the work of disabling the generators.

 

If everything goes well, by tomorrow afternoon everything will be ready to attempt an attack on the mountain.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Today has been another day of the most hectic for Clarke, in fact, the last three days she has almost not been able to sleep from so many things that have happened. So now, the blonde prepares to lie on her bed and try to sleep a few hours.

 

The blonde looks at the ceiling of her room thinking about everything that has happened, but especially thinking about Lexa. She has not been able to speak with her alone since they kissed; it is as if fate prevented them from speaking and saying what they really feel for each other.

 

Clarke wonders if Lexa has been offended by what she said or for leaving the tent so quickly. But everything happened so suddenly that the blonde did not have time to think about what she was doing.

 

Although to tell you the truth, what she loved most was the softness of Lexa's lips, it has been so long since Clarke has kissed someone that she had forgotten the feel of the touch of another person.

 

Just before closing her eyes to try to sleep, Clarke thinks that tomorrow she will talk to Lexa and try to make her understand everything that is going through her mind, which is not that at this moment she does not want a relationship, but that the kiss was just so suddenly that she took her by surprise.

 

Finally, she says to herself, "Tomorrow will be another day, so you have to try to sleep."

 

_Knock, knock ’_ It is heard at the door of Clarke's room.

 

The blonde gets up from her bed immediately a little scared.

 

“Clarke! Open Please!" It is the voice of Nathan Miller.

 

Quickly, Clarke runs to the door of her room to open it, "What's the matter, Miller?"

 

"They need you to go to the infirmary."

 

The blonde takes a couple of seconds to process the information, and then says, “Dad! Did something happen to him? ”

 

"I don't know, they just gave me orders to come to get you and take you to the infirmary."

 

Without thinking, Clarke almost runs out of her room to the infirmary, begging that nothing bad has happened to her father.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke runs through the corridors of the ark leaving Miller behind while saying quietly, "Dad ... dad."

 

While turning in a small hallway, the blonde collides with a woman and without looking back continues to run. When she arrives at the door of the infirmary, she doubts a little, she doesn’t know whether to open the door or not, maybe she is not ready to listen to the news that she will be told.

 

The blonde takes a deep breath and says to herself, "Calm down, whatever happened, you can handle it."

 

Upon opening the door of the infirmary, everyone present look at her, including Jackson. Clarke walks straight to him and feels her legs begin to tremble in weakness as she prepares to receive bad news.

 

"Hi Jackson, Miller told me to come as soon as possible."

 

Jackson puts down a notebook on which he was writing some things, then looks her in the eye and says, "That's correct, it's because of your father."

 

The blonde feels like her world collapses, and with a lump in her throat she says, "What happened to him?"

 

"About 10 minutes ago, your father finally woke up."

 

Upon hearing this, Clarke narrowly loses her balance but Jackson manages to hold her arm, "Are you alright?"

 

With her eyes full of tears, Clarke replies, "I'm sorry, it's just --- I thought it would be bad news."

 

“On the contrary, he woke up a few minutes ago and asked for your mother and you. In fact, your mother is with him right now. ”

 

Tears begin to sprout from Clarke's eyes, but they are tears of happiness to know that her father is well.

 

"Thanks, Jackson, can I go to see him?"

 

"Of course, he's in bed at the end of the infirmary."

 

Clarke walks with a smile on her face when she reaches the end of the infirmary; she opens a curtain and can see her mother checking her father's vital signs.

 

Abby sees her and says, "Hi honey, it's good that you're here --- look who finally woke up."

 

Clarke slowly approaches and says, "Dad ... How do you feel?"

 

Jake looks up, and looking into her eyes says, "Hi kiddo, I'm so glad to see you."

 

The blonde takes her father's hand and kisses it, " You don't know how much I missed you during these days... so many things have happened, and --- but it doesn't matter, what matters is that you finally woke up."

 

After a few seconds, and that the three shed some tears, Abby begins to explain, “Clarke, your father is still weak and must remain in bed for a few weeks, but apart from that his condition is stable --- Although he will need some therapy to regain all his mobility in his legs. ”

 

Clarke looks at her father and smiling she says, "Don't worry Dad, we'll help you get ahead."

 

"Thank you, I know that with your help I can recover completely."

 

The blonde approaches a little, and hugs him carefully as she says, "I love you, dad."

 

"I love you too Kiddo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Jake is finally awake, he is fine and he will be with Clarke... 
> 
> Things are going to escalate soon, the attack against the mountain is near.  
> But the mountain will fight back, that's for sure.
> 
> And I know you must be thinking, what about our girls? they kissed already.  
> Well, unfortunately, the war in near... but they will have a chance to talk about what happened.  
>   
>   
>   
> Sorry for all the mistakes and the editing errors, but my job is taking over all of the few free time I had,  
> But I promise I will continue updating this story, maybe it will take a few weeks between updates, but you will have a new chapter soon.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Thank you for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
